Fade
by Stokely
Summary: Two very different people are fading in two very different ways.
1. Performing Heart Surgery

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

The clock ticked languidly across the room from Warren as he took a seat at the back of his next class, _Burns, Chills and Other Biological Strengths_. His bag lay unopened on the lab desk before him as he surveyed the classroom as it filled up with students, none daring to come more than a desk length near him. It made him almost smirk. Despite his "saving" the school, and befriending the Side-Kicks, his old reputation was harder to smother than he'd thought. Poor Layla. She'd have a field day trying to dissuade kids from his former, more trigger happy persona. That actually DID make him smile a bit.

The class continued to fill up, which he only vaguely noticed, until he heard a dull thud land on the other end of his desk. He inclined his head slightly in that threatening manner he'd inherited from his father. There was a backpack lying on top of the desk, and a girl was unloading her textbook.

"What are you doing?" he asked in that bored, menacing tone he reserved for people he wanted to scare off. Her head turned slightly, an eyebrow poised high on her forehead.

"Performing heart surgery." She deadpanned. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She said with a small smile. He knew her game, and that wasn't going to work on him, even if she did have a pearly white smile.

"Sitting down where you're not welcome." He replied, the tone still thick in his voice. Her other eyebrow rose to level with the former.

"Is that so?" She asked, and he thought he saw something flash in her eyes.

"Actually it's a not so subtle hint that you should move." He shot back, realizing it was a dare in those eyes.

"Lucky for me, I ignored it." And with that she sat down on the stool next to him, leaving him to blink at her blankly. He just decided he hated her, from the top of her blonde head, to the heel of her suede boots. And who wore suede boots anymore, anyway?

"Are you deaf, or just stupid?" It was a rhetorical question but she answered it with a piercing glare. "I don't want you sitting here." He said it slowly as to point up the theory that she was dumb. She just blushed furiously and turned back to her textbook and began scribbling something in the margin. He sighed, resigned himself to being her lab partner for this one class.

Today they were learning the properties of villains who excreted acid from their skin. They had to make a formula each of a particular kind of acid that they could use in demos. As per usual, Warren merely folded his arms and placed his head down on the table, sulkily watching the room bustle with activity. The girl beside him shot into action, practically racing to the ingredient cupboard. It was then that he took the time to scrutinize her.

Long blonde hair. Pale complexion. Not particularly unique or exotic, though she wasn't ugly either. She was wearing a pink sweater, red pleated skirt, and those awful boots. He cringed. He hated suede.

She turned around and headed back to the table, sparing him no glance or glare. He figured she was one of those passive people who'd rather stay silent than start up a fight. Pity. He loved fierceness and dominant qualities in women.

She began putting together her ingredients. He watched silently, staring at her in an unnerving way so as to make her uncomfortable. She did not say a word, though he was sure she could feel his gaze, since the back of her neck was turning a bit pink. She ploughed on though, and finally the concoction was settled above the Bunsen burner at the edge of the table. She began feebly trying to light it – he nearly laughed when she dropped the flint. She adjusted the gas, but she continued to fail miserably.

Inconspicuously he leaned over her shoulder, snapped his fingers, and the burner flame exploded into life, forcing her to jump back if she wanted to keep her eyebrows. He smirked, which seemed to infuriate her, but she said thanks all the same.

Forty minutes later the bell rang loudly and everyone turned in their work…except of course Warren.

He walked to the front of the class, right behind his "lab partner" and watched her hand in her own work. The teacher looked at him pointedly for a moment, both of them fully aware he hadn't done a damn thing, before Warren turned on his heel and walked out the door, leaving a very confused girl behind to look from teacher to doorframe for several moments.

"What the…" she said quietly to herself. How the hell did he get away with not doing the work with no more than a shake of the head from the teacher? Her eyes narrowed at the very idea that he was allowed this privilege! "Hey!" she practically hollered across the hall, speeding out the door after him. He didn't stop walking.

"I'm talking to you hothead!" she said loudly, and quite a few heads turned…she could have sworn one turned pale. This time he did stop, and turn around with that same menacing scowl on his face; only from this angle he looked more like a villain than hero in training. But she wasn't one to lose her ground. She marched up to him anyway.

"What did you call me?" He all but growled.

"You heard me." She said coming up to stand in front of him. He looked quite stocky from close up; he was about 6'2 and in her mind he related a lot to a brick wall. "What the hell was that? You don't turn in a damn thing and it's okay?" She'd worked all her academic career to get where she was and when others slacked off, it didn't please her much.

"What's it to you?" he shot at her. She growled.

"Don't you ever answer a question?" she said, gritting her teeth. "It's not fair what you're doing. The rest of us do the work to pass, and if you just get a free ride from all this-"

"Trust me, sweetheart, it's not like that." She cringed when he called her 'sweetheart', which only made him smirk. "I'll just fail out. There you go. Hard work and good character prevails yet again, hurrah hurrah." He made to walk away but the look on her face kept him from it. Instead he opted for a sigh and an eye roll. "What now?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"You're not even trying to pass?" she asked in, surprisingly enough, sounded disappointed and sympathetic.

"What's the point? I'll drop out anyway." He said with a shrug. She looked taken aback, but still she wasn't finished.

"What's your name hothead?" she asked, and he internally groaned at her new nickname for him.

"Warren Peace." He said shortly, not really wanting to go through the pleasantries she obviously expected. He decided instead to head her off and walk past her. She turned and watched him head off down the hall.

"Don't you want to know my name?" she called after him.

"Not really." He answered, continuing his determined march away from this weird girl.

"It's Annie. If you're wondering." She said quietly, more to herself than him. She just shook her head and headed for her locker, totally shook up by flame-boy, who would continue to needle the back of her mind for the next class and part way through lunch.


	2. A Jackass Free Zone

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

The next few classes, Annie continued to sit down next to Warren, who continued to try and prod her into leaving the table. Quite a few times, Annie had "accidentally" spilled something ice cold on him, and almost as many times, he had blown up her experiments with the help of the burners and hotplate.

What could I have possibly done to piss him off this much? She thought to herself as she wiped up another failed experiment while he smiled in a congratulatory manner to himself. God, if only I could just use my powers on him and fry his ass, just ONCE. She thought venomously while he mouthed "oops" to her. Every time the bell rang she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the rest of the day would be smoother than the last hour.

It rained that day; harder than it had in a few months. Unfortunately that meant that Annie would have to sit inside with the rest of the student body, which she'd been avoiding since the beginning of the year. She liked her solitude, but it looked like she'd have to forego it today.

She walked into the cafeteria and instantly felt overwhelmed. She hadn't noticed that there were so many students attending Sky High. She bit her lip as she searched for a friendly face, and instantly felt relief wash over her as a friend from her Tech class waved her over. She hurried past a crowd who were currently playing a violent game of mini save the citizen and practically dove for the seat across from Will Stronghold.

"Thank god you're here." She said as soon as she swung her denim clad legs over the bench. "It takes a rainy day to show you how few friends you have."

"Oh come on, you have plenty of friends." Will said rolling his eyes.

"No, YOU have plenty of friends. I have smoked turkey." She said as she threw down her pathetic excuse for a lunch.

"Well Layla and the others should be here soon." He said encouragingly before prodding her sandwich with a pencil. "That is dead right?"

"Annie!" They both turned to see Layla jogging toward them. She took the seat next to Will across from her. "What are you doing here? You usually disappear during lunch hour." She said with a large smile on her face. Whatever medication she was on, Annie noted that she should try and get the prescription.

"It's too rainy outside, and my books don't take well to wet." Annie replied, inwardly cringing when Layla and Will kissed sweetly on the lips. Damn them and their perfectness. Note to self: Get boyfriend AND happy pills. And stop making up words like 'perfectness'.

"Well, at least now you'll get to meet the gang." Layla said happily unwrapping her Sidekick Sandwich. Suddenly an image of the Mystery Inc. gang formulated in Annie's mind.

"Hey, Zack Attack in da HOUSE!" Annie felt the sudden urge to attack Zach with her sandwich. "Whose this?" He asked as he plunked down on Will's other side. "A newbie?" he asked as if she couldn't hear him.

"She's a Hero, Zack." Voiced a small Urckle clone, with a polka dot bowtie. "I've seen you in the halls."

"Annie, this is Zack, that's Ethan in the glasses," Layla counted off, "that's Magenta in purple," she pointed to a girl who silently sat down next to Layla, but Annie got the distinct feeling that she could be heard when she wanted to, "oh!" Layla said cheerily, "and this is Warren." _Lurch._

Suddenly, Ann felt like she'd had a bucket of cold water dumped on her and she turned warily around to see the bane of her existence standing in front of her, looking just as horrified by her presence as she was by his.

"Guys, this is Annie Cleary." Layla said, unaware of the startled staring contest going down between the new blonde and the dark rebel. He recovered first.

"So. It has a name." he said in a bored tone. Her eyes narrowed in record speed.

"I was hoping to eat in an jackass free zone." She said icily before grabbing her lunch and standing. "So I better move if I want to keep my food down." She stepped over the bench and pushed past Warren, taking extra care to bash his shoulder hard with hers, even if the end result was that her arm throbbed in pain. He just watched her walk away.

"Okay. Who invited little Miss OCD?" he asked rounding on his friends, looking murderous. Will emitted a sort of 'eep' sound, drawing all eyes toward him. Warren groaned loudly. "I should have guessed." He said before sinking down in the seat next to Ethan.

"What was up with that man?" Will asked leaning forward, his Hero sub forgotten. "That was a pretty frigid exchange."

"Yeah, what did you do, set her favorite backpack on fire?" Zack added, though his eyes seemed to be on Annie's retreating backside.

"She is quite possibly the most annoying girl in the entire school, including Missy Frost." He said scowling at the food he suddenly found he couldn't eat. Will and Layla exchanged dark looks. After Missy and Warren had broken it off in the summer, her title of the most hated girl in school was quite secure. What could Annie have done to top that?

"Wow, that's an accomplishment. What'd she do, knee you in the soft bits?" Maj deadpanned. Zack grinned widely at her joke, until he saw the murderous look on Warren's face, and wisely stifled his laughter into his napkin.

"She thinks she can judge me, just by looking at me. And she tried to get me to help her today in class. She's trying to trick me into doing work." Warren looked about as scandalized as he could look, but the others just exchanged more looks. "What?" Warren asked surveying them all with narrowed eyes.

"Well, would it be such a bad thing if you passed a couple of classes?" Layla said timidly. "I mean, I know school's not really your thing," she quickly said, seeing the look on his face, "but it'd be nice if you graduated with the rest of us."

"It doesn't matter either way. I'm just going to be working at the Paper Lantern for the rest of my life." He said as if that was the hand fate dealt and there was no point in pursuing any other possibility.

"Dude, no offense to your life plan, but man you could do so much better." Zack said, steeling himself for the fireball headed his way. But it never came.

"Yeah, Warren. You're smarter and stronger than most heroes in our class." Will added. Warren couldn't take much more of this; if he was such a great hero then why did he have this angry personality complex?

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." With that he picked up his books and his lunch and left the cafeteria in what Magenta needled as a huff.

Why do they care so much whether or not I finish school? He thought as he slipped his copy of The Bell Jar back into his pocket. He already knew what he was capable of and school wasn't everything. Life and books he could deal with, but school seemed so pointless that everyday it felt as though he were losing pieces of his life to a giant black hole.

The only thing that interrupted this fretful train of thought was the yelp he heard when he walked into a fellow student and then fell against the lockers at his feet. He wheeled around and stooped to help up the fallen peer, until he found himself looking into piercing green eyes that made his stomach boil.

"Oh, its you." He said. Her eyes widened at that and she glared daggers at him.

"Huh. So I see you're a jerk everywhere you go." She said as she picked up her novel off the ground. "You should have signage or maybe a bell so that people are warned in advance." She quipped. And to her surprise she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "So are you going to stand there or help me up?" She snapped. He thought for a second but when he realized that she was starting to look livid he offered her his hand. She took it with a grimace.

Her hand was so small compared to his, and it felt so cool against his. Suddenly the image of Missy flashed in his mind and he grit his teeth and before he could keep it in check his hands caught alight.

"OW!" Annie yelled before pulling her hand away from his violently. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Warren blinked. No one had ever spoken to him like that before…burned or not.

"What did I ever do to you to make you want to torture me this much!" She continued to yell, obviously not aware that Warren was caught speechless. "You know, never mind, just stay away from me." She said before slamming her locker shut and strode into the classroom across the hall.

"I was going to say sorry, if you were interested." He said dully, more to himself than anyone else.


	3. The Secret Mission

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

The next day, Warren was dreading entering that classroom. He knew that he'd go in and sit down, and she'd sit down next to him and probably try and pour liquid nitrogen down his pants. The other day, he was so shocked by her retaliation that his stunned silence had last nearly the whole day. Will had stood up against him, Layla had befriended him. But none of them had ever screamed or yelled at him or acted as though they might have belted him one with or without their powers. He wandered through the halls, taking no notice of who bumped shoulders with him, too fixated on that girl. And when he realized he was so fixated on her, much to his dismay, he tried thinking of anything but.

"Warren, you're here early." Layla said cheerily as she sidled up to him in the hall. He grunted in reply. "What do you have first period?"

"Mad Science." He answered flatly as he motioned to his classroom. She nodded.

"Alright, well I'll see you at lunch then." He had this fleeting desire to grab her arm and drag her into his class and make her sit next to him for protection. But Warren Peace didn't need protection, especially from some hippy-dippy girl who he towered over. So he nodded and began rooting through his bag for a novel to read, entering his classroom twenty minutes before class. He hadn't even considered someone else might be there until he heard someone clear their throat loudly. He looked up with surprise to see her sitting there at a desk and he almost dropped his bag. It might have been the fact that she was sitting at the desk in front of his, or it might have been the way the light was hitting her hair. He'd never admit it was the latter.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly. She bristled.

"Me? What about you? I'm surprised you even show up." She tried to put some bite in her voice, but she was never very good at staying mad.

"I figure the class would be lost without me." He shot back. She rolled her eyes before looking back down at her own book.

"Well you'll be pleased to find that I've decided not to bother with you anymore. You now have everybody's permission to fail in life. Congratulations." He felt a small surge of anger at this comment.

"Well aren't we feeling all high and mighty today. How does it feel to finally say something mean? Liberating I bet. You don't have to play the miracle worker anymore." He replied snidely as he passed her and sat in his seat, aware that she was grimacing. "Don't worry princess, I'm used to it by now." He wrenched open his copy of the English Patient and almost split the spine in half.

In front of him, Annie felt her stomach give a guilty squirm. She hated it when she acted like a bitch, especially now that she'd voiced just what Warren had believed to be true; that the world had given up on him. This thought haunted both of them as student filed in as usual, and all through the class, they snuck peeks at each other. She'd drop her pencil and as she retrieved it she glance at him out of the corner of her eye. Of course when his eyes flicked over to hers, she'd pretend she wasn't looking. Too bad she was a crappy actress.

Likewise, Warren sat staring at the back of her head through the whole class. He hadn't wanted her to sit there. He wanted her next to him so he could blow up another experiment and make her frown and glare at him and forgive him because he got away with so much more with her than he could with anyone else.

The minute she'd found out he was trying to self-destruct; she had secretly made it her mission to try and show him he could be good if he worked hard. It was a secret mission even her conscious wasn't aware of. It was a surprise when she'd begun to realize he could be more than good, he could be great.

What a waste, she thought to herself, what a stupid, useless waste. She was so upset at his behavior and her own that she couldn't concentrate on her work for the first time in her life. It was infuriating.

"Miss. Ellis, if you'd please copy down the homework." Her eyes snapped up to the front and she felt her face flood with color as everyone turned around to stare at her. She quickly began scribbling things down on her notepad, none of them notes of any kind.

Warren was surprised when Medulla had ordered Annie to start paying attention. Actually, surprised was an understatement. He was downright stunned. And then his surprise turned into a plan. And his plan made him smirk as he put his head down onto his crossed arms.

The class came to a close and Annie quickly picked up all her things, inwardly cringing. They were having a test next class and she hadn't paid attention to any of the review Medulla had put on the board. She wanted to bash her head against the table, but figured that the extra damage wouldn't help her on the test so she instead decided to go to the library for her spare period and try to recover.

She picked up her bag and bee-lined it for the door, in no mood to exchange awkward glances with the other students, Medulla and least of all with Warren. Once in the library she'd be safe. She knew she would be. Wherever books were, was a safe haven for her.

Annie got to the library just as the next bell was sounding and sat down at one of the large tables in the back with a copy of "Elemental Villainy" and "Fire, Water and Rogues". She sighed as she flipped open the first book and began reading the glossary. Or trying to read the glossary. No sooner had she begun reading up on water based villains, than she heard the chair across from her scrape against the floor and Warren Peace dropped into it.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said as she let her book sag down past eyelevel. His eyebrows shot up as if he had no idea what she meant. "Aren't there any other places for you to go hang out? Like detention or prison?"

"You wound me with such a razor sharp wit. I need a table to sit and read." He said as he pulled out his novel and began reading, knowing that she was probably seething with anger.

"There are other tables." She said tiredly.

"Yes there are. Feel free to pick another one."

"I was here first."

"Technically I've been here for three years."

"Technically, I could kick you in the shins right now."

"That wouldn't be very neighborly of you." He said as he turned to the next page. She grit her teeth and slammed her book shut.

"Okay, I think it's time you tell me what the fuck you are doing." She said and Warren felt goose bumps rise on his forearms at the tone of her voice. Not that he was scared. Just aroused. She didn't give him time to recover. "First you ignore me. Then you bully me. Then you singe my hand. Now you're my own personal stalker?" He shrugged.

"Mood swings."

"Don't get cute. Can't you see I don't want you around me?"

"Look bookworm, the reason I came over here is because I'm having second thoughts about my whole juvenile delinquent career and figured you could help me study for the Mad Science test." Annie blinked as her face registered mild shock.

"You did…?" She asked, looking still a bit shocked.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" He said folding his arms over the table and leaning forward.

"You want me to help you do well on a test?"

"What am I not speaking English, or do you just want me to beg?"

She looked him over and wondered if he was being sincere or if this was just an opportunity for him to bug her more and see her fail the test.

_You now have everybody's permission to fail in life. Congratulations._

She looked up into his face and is if right on cue, his mouth spread into a wide grin, showing off all his white teeth. She felt her resolve begin to waver.

"Fine flame-boy. I'll help you study for this test on the condition that you won't be an asshole."

"That's slander. I'm not an asshole."

"You certainly act like one."

"Two wildly different charges."

"Have you ever thought of being a lawyer as your superhero cover?"


	4. The Art of Acting Dumb

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

**Paper Lantern. Nine O'clock on the corner of Main and West. Bring cookie.**

Annie looked up from the little piece of paper she was holding to see a Chinese Restaurant. Why would Warren want to meet her here? She wondered as she shoved the paper into her bag and began walking up the steps to the front entrance. She felt a little vulnerable, seeing as this wasn't a classroom. She kept reminding herself this wasn't a date; they were studying for a test, so it shouldn't feel so weird. That didn't stop her from checking her appearance in the mirror at home five times before leaving.

She pushed open the door and heard the light chime of bells. It was a very nice restaurant, very nice red ambient lighting, paper lanterns everywhere, oriental details on the walls and fine oak booths. Her stomach squirmed. Why did this feel like a date?

"For one?" The seating hostess asked. Annie smiled and shook her head.

"Actually I'm meeting someone here-" before she could finish her sentence, someone began talking to the waitress in very quick Mandarin. She nodded and walked away. Annie was about to ask her to come back so that she could be seated when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with Warren. He had his hair tied up, was wearing a white apron and had flour caked on his cheek and neck. So much for feeling like they were on a date.

"Hey." She said, and he must have noticed that she looked a little confused.

"I work here." He said simply before motioning to a booth in the corner where his school bag was sitting on the table. "I'll be there in a second. And you better have my cookie."

"I thought only third grade bullies and circus chimps demanded cookie payment." Annie said as she rolled her eyes. He disappeared into the back so she wandered over to the booth to get everything prepared. She let her bag drop on the ground and picked up his notebook and began flipping through the pages, her eyes getting progressively larger.

He peeked through the curtains in the back and watched her at the booth. He had to admit she looked good. She was wearing a small polka dot dress and red cowboy boots; an odd combo which worked surprisingly well on her. Her hair was in loose tousled waves which he decided was his favorite way for it to be. If only he'd realized this attraction was more than fleeting he would've been panicking instead of walking confidently over to their table.

"Alright, let's get started." He watched her turn to look at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slack. "What?"

"These are all the notes from this unit." She said shaking the book at him. He waited for her to continue.

"…yeah, and?"

"You took notes?"

"That is a customary act in schools."

"I've never seen you take notes in class." She said looking back at the neat small hand writing with every diagram, every definition they'd ever been taught.

"I write them out when I'm bored at home." He said with a shrug before sliding into the booth and picking up their textbook. Her eyes darted up from the book to look at him.

"You know them by heart?" She said softly, as she too slid into the seat across from him. He smiled a little and she looked back down at the notebook almost reverently. He truly was an enigma. Then she frowned as it dawned on her and she looked up at him again with the frown firmly in place. "If you know all this stuff by heart, why would you need me to help you study?"

Yikes, Warren thought as he realized his miscalculation. He supposed he really should have put more thought into acting dumb.

"Well, I wrote them all down the day we learned them so I actually am a bit rusty. I figured since you're such a brain you could run over it with me." He lied expertly. The frown eased slightly, yet the look of trivial suspicion remained. "Oh come on egghead, I thought you'd be thrilled to show off your vast intellect." She blushed and looked down at the book, the cover now closed.

"Alright…" she said raising her head, a challenging glint in her eye, "what's the scientific name for the affliction caused by exposure to chemical radiation and then to a volcano containing molten lava?"

"Uh…" Warren paused, trying to look pensive. "…vox silicis?"

"Close…vox unda silicis." She said with a faint smile before she opened his notebook. "Let's do a few more of these, just in case." She seemed to accept his explanation and he felt himself relax.

Time passed as they went over the entire curriculum they'd been taught over the past few weeks. She was good, he had to admit. She, of course, was stressed out because she'd missed Medulla's review lecture while she was off in La-La Land but she didn't need to be. She knew everything hands down. Suddenly her pencil snapped, snapping him out of his reverie. She sighed and began rooting through her bag looking for another. Only a few seconds passed before Warren dropped his onto her notebook and took out his own spare. Annie smiled at him and they continued working for another half hour before Warren began to drift out.

"Are we going to take a break before my brain has a melt down?" He asked as he sat back, drumming his pencil against the counter. It was fine to go over all of this, but since he knew it already, it was growing a bit tedious. She looked up from her book and sighed.

"Alright. I guess a short study break wouldn't kill us." She said as she pushed the book across the table. She sat back and rested her head on the seat, closing her eyes. She looked kind of peaceful actually, which was weird because Warren was used to her always looking frazzled or tense.

"So why'd you start going to school just this year?" he asked, trying to make conversation, oddly aware of how awkward it felt just to be sitting there. It felt like he was on his first date or something.

"Well my powers sort of came a little later than others…I actually had to study from December all the way up to the start of this year just to catch up." She said with chagrin. He imagined her sitting in her room surrounded by stacks of Hero coursework while other kids her age were out watching movies and making out in the back of cars.

"Oh yeah and that," he said with a small smirk. "Are you ever going to tell me why you are so obsessed with school, or am I going to have to call the local shrink?" He joked as he watched her. Annie opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She smiled softly.

"I just want to learn everything I can so I can be a great hero." He frowned at this.

"Why's that so important? There's more out there than just that."

"Look, I'm a Hero, but the rest of my family are citizens. Do you know the percentage of Super Heroes who didn't have a Super Parent? These days it's like…one in a hundred kids! It's just a lot of pressure to succeed."

"But you handle it so well." He deadpanned.

"Sarcasm noted." She said tiredly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I just can't afford to be a screw up like-" She stopped herself a hair too late. They both knew what she was going to say. And suddenly they were right back to where they started. She bit her lip as he looked at her, in that hardened way he'd perfected.

"A screw up like me?" He finished. Annie looked down at her lap. If she denied that that was what she was going to say, she knew that he'd call her on lying. It was even worse because after tonight she knew that he wasn't really a screw up. A muck up maybe, but any screwing was purely…Annie pushed the dirty thoughts out of her head.

"Warren-"

"It's eleven thirty. I think we better call it a night. You have to get your sleep so you can ace your test tomorrow." It should have sounded like concern, but she could hear in his voice the bite that signified bitterness. She watched him get up but stayed where she was. He felt like she was looking right through him and could see just how much she'd hurt him with that little slip. He had to make things clear. "Just so you know," he said as she gathered her things, "tomorrow at school, we're not friends. You're just another good girl that I can't stand."

She blinked before nodding. She grabbed her bag and moved past him to the door. He watched her go and it then occurred to him that he still didn't know what her superpower was. It disturbed him that he still wanted to know.

She could have cried. She could be crying right now, but she couldn't tell as rain began to fall onto her cheeks, masking any tears that might fall. She'd been called a lot of things in her life. Babe, slut, nerd, bitch. They'd all stung, but she'd never really felt the full weight of them, because they'd just been generic insults from dumb boys and catty girls. They meant nothing.

_Just another good girl that I can't stand._

She leaned against the lamppost and closed her eyes. She wished he'd never gotten to her the way he had. She didn't want to admit it. From the very day she'd decided she was going to save him she knew. She'd been at his mercy all along. She tried to hate him. He infuriated her and his treatment of her had been anything but gentlemanly. But he was smart. So smart. The last half hour of their studying it had become apparent that he knew everything like the back of his hand. He was funny in a sarcastic sort of way, but that was okay because so was she. He was kind even if he didn't know it yet. He was darkly handsome, with his long black hair, tall stature, gorgeous smile and his flour caked neck…

She hated him for making her walk in the rain and still like him so damn much. She had to do something drastic.


	5. Everyone Feels Guilty

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

P.S. Long Reviews Welcomed.

ooooooooooooo

Warren dropped into his seat at his favorite lunch table and took a deep breath. He unwrapped the sandwich he'd made from leftovers last night and felt his mouth fill with saliva. He was famished since he'd had to skip breakfast in order to get to school in time for that damned test in Mad Science, which he was pretty confident he'd aced. It had been vexing for him, to say the least, because he'd had to sit next to Annie to do the test. He felt his anger toward her seethe as she sidled up to his desk, not by choice but since it was the only seat left she'd been forced to take it. She seemed distracted all through the class, and it in turn distracted him because he kept wondering what was wrong with her. Plus he'd nearly scratched a hole in his paper when her foot gently prodded his calf when she crossed her legs. In fact, he'd felt a little unfocused as soon as she'd entered the room. He felt just a touch hotter than normal when she ruffled her skirt while sitting. But he put it all down to his anger with her.

He'd told the group, as politely as Warren Peace was capable of, that he wanted to sit alone today. They'd tried to convince him to stay and talk with them about what they were all wearing to the upcoming Halloween Dance, but he'd adamantly declined. He'd been in a bad mood all night and this morning and the last thing he needed to deal with was Zack and… well Zack. He took a bite of his sandwich and began to read his newest piece of reading material.

Annie entered the lunch room feeling particularly ill. As soon as she'd gotten home last night she'd neglected to take off her sopping wet clothes and instead opted to eat an entire tub of ice cream. She was feeling very bloated and headachy today, which she'd fretted about because she wanted to do well on the test. As soon as she got the test from Medulla, who once again mistakenly called her "Miss Ellis", she felt as though she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. And she loved test day!

She sighed because the cafeteria wasn't helping her migraine but she had to find Magenta and give her back her _Winston's Nannies_ CD which she'd borrowed the other day. It was then that her eyes zeroed in on Warren, sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria with a book. She felt her jaw tick and her headache pound harder. And instead of doing the wise thing, which was to find Magenta and then leave, she instead decided to do the very, very unwise thing and walk over to his table, just to see if he was as angry as she was.

She walked stubbornly over and stood over him, waiting for him to say something, maybe even yell something so she'd have an excuse to beat the big ape up. Of course he very testily ignored her and simply turned the page of his book. She felt the color rise in her cheeks, and she opened her mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say to him, but she knew that she definitely wanted to say something instead of stand silently above him doing her best fish impression.

"What are you reading?" Annie blinked. Had she really just asked him about his flaming novel?

"A book." He replied shortly, keeping his eyes on the novel. It was evident he didn't share her ambition for further discussion.

"Hmm. Yes I think I'm familiar with the concept. Does said book have a title?" She asked. She was aware of his brooding, I-want-to-be-alone demeanor but she suddenly felt talkative.

"English Patient."

"Worth glancing at?" He clenched his jaw. Why, oh why was she still talking?

"If I ever get to actually read it, I'll memo you." He said before glaring at her poignantly. She sighed heavily, realizing that she, as usual, would have to be the bigger person about this.

"Warren, about last night-"

"What part of 'at school, we're not friends' did you fail to understand?"

"I don't want it to be like that." She said slowly, noting that he continued to look completely disinterested in whatever she had to say. She decided to be stubborn and press him. "Yesterday I was out of line when I said that to you but I don't want you to hate me." His jaw clenched again and she could tell that she was getting to him. Whether it was in a good way or bad, she wasn't sure yet.

"It doesn't matter. I never should have showed up."

"But you work there."

"Well then we shouldn't have made plans."

"It was your idea."

"You know," he gave a heavy, resentful sigh and he threw down his novel, "I know why you're acting this way."

"Oh I highly doubt it." Annie challenged as she crossed her arms, beginning to become annoyed with how resolute he was in his arrogance.

"You found out who my father is, and you're one of those small minded people who think that if you don't try and show me the light and turn me into a hard working respectable hero clone, I'll be like him. You think that I have to be watched and coddled or I'll turn into some savage monster." He felt all the prejudices he'd ever come in contact with fuel his anger towards her.

"Don't be so conceited. I could care less who your father is."

"Even if he was Baron Battle?"

"Maybe you'd like to know who my father is."

"Unless he's the lead singer of Aerosmith, not really."

"His name is Dennis Cleary. Sound familiar?"

"I've never heard of him."

"Really? Even though your father tried to kill him?" Warren's gut sunk a bit when this allegation was laid forth. He steeled himself.

"My father tried to kill a lot of people." He said darkly.

"Yeah well he was a villain; it's generally somewhere in their agenda to kill. But you're not him Warren; you don't have it in you to be like he was. You're smart and funny and maybe that's why I was trying to help you so much even when you were a jerk to me." She saw something change in his face and suddenly she felt she had to run away like the Dickens or she'd end up forgiving him too soon. "None of that matters now though. And your fucking heritage doesn't either." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria leaving a very bewildered Warren to sit at his table and not eat the lunch he'd been craving since second period. Indeed his lack of appetite lasted him right up to his shift at the Paper Lantern that evening.

"Excuse me!" A blond woman exclaimed when Warren accidentally knocked over her glass of water. He hadn't even noticed until she'd snapped her fingers at him.

"Sorry." He muttered as he quickly began to mop up the mess. This had been the third incident that night where he'd spilled something on a customer, and if his manager caught him, he'd probably get his ass kicked and then be given a week with no pay. He went into the back to fill up the jug again and leaned against the counter top, emitting a heavy groan of frustration.

"Hey Warren, why not take the rest of the night off? I'll tell Zheung you're not feeling well, I'm sure she won't mind as long as our customers don't end up wearing their food anymore." One of his co-workers said as she took the empty water jug from him. He opened his mouth to assure her that he was perfectly fine, when he realized that this was an excuse to get off work.

"Yeah. Thanks Sara." He said tiredly. Sara smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't worry about it man. Just one last thing before you go though, do you think you could go over and straighten out the menu at the front?" She asked as she began filling the jug again.

"No problem. Have a good one." He said as he left her and went to the front, happy to do this one little task before heading home. He opened the box that had the menu in it, which had fallen sideways. It then fell out completely and onto the ground. He bent over to pick it up when suddenly someone else had reached for it and grabbed it. He stood up to find himself looking at some guy about his age who could have been an Abercrombie model. He smiled at Warren, who did not smile back.

"Here you go man." He said handing the menu to Warren.

"Sam, are you sure you don't want to go somewhere-" Warren turned at the sound of the familiar voice and when he saw it was Annie he felt his dislike for the Abercrombie kid grow immensely. Annie looked shocked, despite the fact she'd been bracing for this. "Warren…hi…" She said awkwardly.

"You two know each other?" The prep, Sam, said as he looked from one to the other.

"Yeah. We go to school together." Warren said, gripping the menu a little tighter.

"Really? Because Annie won't tell me where she goes to school." Sam said as he crossed his arms. "What is it, some James Bond spy school or something?" Annie laughed nervously.

"Something like that." Warren said looking at her intently. Annie suddenly grabbed Sam's hand and his gaze became scorching.

"You know I really don't feel like having Chinese tonight." She said looking Sam directly in the eyes.

"Well…okay." He buckled under her pleading stare and Warren felt his inside squirm when she smiled up at her new beau. Sam turned back to Warren and stuck out his hand. "It was nice to meet you." Warren hesitated, looking at the guy's hand like he wanted to cut it off. Eventually he took it firmly.

"Yeah. You too."

"Have a nice night Warren." Annie said as Sam wound his arm around her waist and pulled her down the steps. Warren watched them cross the street and felt his stomach squirm again when she looked over her shoulder one last time before they disappeared down the boulevard. He didn't know how guilty she felt for having flaunted Sam in front of him, even though that had been her plan all along.


	6. A Girl with Disco Ball Eyes

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

P.S. Long Reviews Welcomed.

ooooooooooooo

Annie sat at her table, her chin resting on her hand as she watched Magenta and Zach dance. They were truly awful but they looked like they were at least having fun which she envied. She sighed and crossed her legs looking up at the large disco ball. The Halloween Dance was already half over and she hadn't been asked to dance once. Her ego was now so deflated it was concave. Layla had told her that she looked totally gorgeous in her ballerina costume but she was beginning to wonder if wearing a pink backless leotard and miniature tutu was really something men went wild for. Layla was dressed as a Greek goddess and Will looked quite pleased with her selection. I wish someone would look at me like that, she thought. Her eyes wandered around the room until finally they fell on a familiar face. Warren Peace.

He wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary except he had a pair of sunglasses clipped to his tee-shirt and a ski hat on. He looked good. His choice of jeans and shirt showed off his body which was practically criminal for a guy his age to have. His aloof attitude didn't hurt either. She wished that he hadn't seen her with Sam. He'd probably never talk to her again. This was an extreme shame since every time she went out with Sam, she'd just think of him and what he might be doing, or what they would do if she was with him and not some other guy. And then of course there were the dreams.

They'd begun innocent enough; she'd dream of them going on a date or hanging out and what it might be like if they were dating. But soon enough she was having PG dreams where there was kissing and hot touches. Then she moved on to a higher restriction where clothes were coming off and skin was sliding against skin. She'd stopped sleeping under her blankets at night and started opening the windows instead.

Suddenly Warren turned his head as if aware that someone was watching him and he caught her looking at him. She felt herself go red and quickly looked away, back at the people who were dancing and having fun and not fantasizing about what it would be like to sleep with Warren Peace.

Damn, Warren thought to himself as Annie turned away from him. He had hoped she wouldn't come, or at least that she'd dress up as the Wicked Witch of the North. But there were no warts or boils or green blotches. She was wearing skin tight…well tights. And a tiny tutu. Nearly her entire back was exposed as the body suit didn't cover it and her hair was up. He felt himself become very uncomfortable, very quickly. He suddenly wondered if Abercrombie was there tonight, but he remembered that she hadn't even told him about their school. Obviously he was a citizen. Maybe that was what she was into. Normal. Of course Warren couldn't be 'just normal' so he hoped this wasn't the case.

He wished that they weren't at this stupid dance. He wanted them to be at the Paper Lantern. He wanted to be studying with her again, alone, past closing time and then all of a sudden have her throw all their books off the desk, climb across and pull him into a searing kiss. He knew this was a bit out of character, but every time she yelled at him or showed she had a backbone he couldn't help becoming a bit more aroused. Images flashed through his mind of him tearing that ballerina costume off of her and pinning her to the table. Her legs looked like they could hook around his hips perfectly. He didn't know that his gaze was so intense by now that Annie could feel it.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress_

Oh God, Annie thought as she felt the back of her neck which had a new delicate sheen of sweat on it. She could feel him staring and wished for the life of her that they'd change this damn song. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw him still gazing at her in that penetrating way she was afraid he would be and quickly snapped her eyes back to her table.

_  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it _

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin  
_

Instantly Warren thought of that guy she'd been with at the Paper Lantern a few days ago and he felt his hands begin to heat, wishing that Pretty Boy was there right now so he could torch him. When he watched how she brushed the back of her neck he suddenly wanted her arms around his. He was never one for dancing, but the thought of her pressed close to him would be just enough to get him to shuffle onto the dance floor.

_ I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me_

"Annie!" Layla called as she bounced over to where Annie was sitting and reached over, taking her arm and dragging her out of her seat. "You have to dance, come on!" Annie felt a little foolish but she followed Layla into the throng of Sky High students who were all swaying with the music. She lost sight of Warren.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close  
_

"Hey man, you're not dancing?" Warren looked over his shoulder to see Will standing next to him. He was dressed as Batman which would have usually made Warren chuckle but he wasn't in the mood right now.

"I don't dance." He said simply and he heard Will chuckle.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He said clapping Warren on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be out there with Layla?" Warren said, secretly hoping that Will would just go.

"Probably. I saw you over here though and I thought maybe you could use a push."

"I told you I don't dance."

"Don't make me carry you out there."

"Don't make me burn you."

"Besides," Will said with a smile and he faced Warren, "who said I wanted you to dance?" This made Warren finally look at him. "Dude, you're so stupid. She's totally into you." Will said with a small smirk, remembering exactly what Warren had said to him all that time ago at before he and Layla had finally confessed their feelings to each other.

"Who says I like her back?"

"Come on. I saw you staring at her. Either you really like her or you're being all kinds of creepy." Will said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Warren paused for a few moments.

"I'm not creepy." He finally said. Will's grin widened considerably at this confirmation.

"You sly dog, you."

"You know I hate you sometimes."

Will laughed and Warren couldn't help but smile too. It felt better to have someone know what was going on in his head.

"Speak of the devil." Will said nudging Warren and motioning over to the tables. Warren turned and saw that Annie had returned. She'd taken her hair down from that tight bun and she looked more relaxed, maybe even a bit happier. "I think it's time you made a move." Will said as he pushed Warren forward and continued to do so until he was standing right in front of her. Warren sometimes begrudged Will his powers, especially since he knew that Will wasn't aware of just how strong he was. Once they were across the room Will quickly took off before Warren could roast him and so he was left standing there with her looking up at him expectantly.

"Hey." She said with a small smile. "So what are you supposed to be?"

"What? Oh. A rock star going incognito." He put on the glasses and she smiled and nodded.

"Very clever."

"So…uh…would you like to…you know…"

"No…"

"Oh, okay."

"No I mean I don't know what you mean." She said quickly standing up. She didn't want him to walk away. He turned around and felt himself become nervous again. But at least she hadn't said no.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, not making eye contact. Warren Peace dancing. What was next, Royal Pain handing out lollipops?

"With you?" Annie asked, and suddenly she felt stupid for asking.

"No with Principle Powers." Warren said rolling his eyes. "Yeah, with me."

"Hmm. I don't know. Principle Powers is looking pretty hot tonight." He gave her a look. "Kidding."

"Come on. Think of it as a truce. An armistice. A friendly cessation of hostility."

"In other words, a 'bury-the-hatchet' dance. How romantic." She mock swooned. He rolled his eyes at her. She put on her best fake excited voice. "Does this mean that I can talk to you in the halls and everything?" She knew she was torturing him but she felt that if she didn't tease him this would be too serious and she didn't want to place any importance on something as unstable as a friendship with Warren Peace.

"Look this is a limited time offer." He said to her, trying to look serious as he held up three fingers and began counting down. "Three…two…one…"

"Okay!" She answered quickly. "I'll dance with you." She said finally taking pity on him and following him onto the dance floor. She wished that it wasn't a fast song. She couldn't dance to save her life. As if on cue, the DJ changed it to a slower song and she instantly felt awkward. Now she was going to have to slow dance with him which meant being close and she wasn't sure if she trusted herself being pressed up against him. She might do something unladylike.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, and she realized he was waiting for her to put her arms around him. She smiled coyly before moved close enough to lightly put her arms around his neck. He tentatively placed his own on her lower back, looking almost panicked, which she found amusing.

_Did I drive you away?  
I know what you'll say  
You'll say, "Oh, sing one we know"_

She felt herself move closer to him, sliding her arms tighter around his neck as they slowly moved in a circle under the disco ball. Why did they have to play such a romantic slow song? She could feel her resolve begin to melt as she gravitated toward him. She wished for the life of her that she'd maintained their original distance since now it seemed she couldn't stop moving closer.

_  
But I promise you this  
I'll always look out for you  
That's what I'll do  
_

His grip tightened around her and finally he felt her body pressed against his, her head falling against his chest. It tucked perfectly under his chin and he could smell her raspberry shampoo. He missed this, missed having someone he could protect and keep close. He had this possessive streak he'd never be able to conquer, where he wanted someone who not only wanted him, but needed him to watch out for them.

_  
I say "oh"  
I say "oh"_

My heart is yours  
It's you that I hold on to  
That's what I do

"Warren?" He looked down when he heard her whisper his name against his neck. She was looking up at him and her green eyes were reflecting the disco ball high above their heads.

_And I know I was wrong  
But I won't let you down  
(Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah I will, yes I will…)_

"What?" He asked in a voice huskier than he remembered. Now's your chance! Tell him how you feel!

"Nothing. I just really like…this song." _Coward._

"Oh. Yeah." He said as he looked down into her disco ball eyes that were shining an eerie jade color. He felt her move her head back down under his chin and the hair on the side of her head tickled his Adam's apple. He felt it all over his body. "Me too." __

I say "oh"  
I cry "oh"

Yeah I saw sparks  
Yeah I saw sparks

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muwahaha! I tricked you all! Did you really believe it would be that easy for them to be together? Not my style to just rush into anything…

Hope you all enjoyed that! Extra disclaimer: The lyrics used in this chapter were from the songs "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco and "Sparks" by Coldplay. Any lengthy reviews will be rewarded. I'm not sure how I'll reward but any detailed suggestions or comments are more than welcome! Thanks for reading! - Stokes


	7. Disquiet before the Storm

Annie sighed heavily as she stared out the window into the dense fog that had settled over the front lawn of Sky High. It had been a week, count it, seven entire days since Warren had spoken to her. Grant it, it had been in a rather romantic embrace underneath a glowing disco ball while a new age sonnet floated enticingly in their ears. To any normal, logical person, that might say, "Hey, you know what? Pride be damned, I like you, by gum. Wanna maybe split a milkshake and go steady with me?" Or something like that. Annie didn't have much experience with declarations of love. But then again, Warren Peace, being far from normal and way past logic, had ignored and avoided her like a pro for the last one hundred sixty eight hours. And twelve minutes.

"Miss Cleary, would you kindly confine your sense of rhythm to after school band practice?" Annie stirred from her deep thoughts and realized that she'd been drumming her fingers against her desk, grabbing the attention of her fourth period Costume Making class.

"Sorry." She mumbled, opting to cross her arms instead. The teacher snorted and continued on with her lecture on clashing colors leading to super hero career suicide. Annie honestly tried to listen, internally bashing herself since school was supposed to be her ultimate objective. If she picked a uniform that didn't go with her skin tone, who knows what might happen? And yet… what was wrong with her? Was she not pretty enough? Did she dance funny? Was it the smart, overly ambitious, almost psychotic knowledge lust she possessed… because some people might find that endearing? The more Annie thought about it, the further down the rabbit hole she plunged. If she accepted and moved on from her musings, she was basically acknowledging that her natural charisma had managed to scare off Warren Peace. A damaged ego was not something she took kindly to.

The bell rang and the sound of chairs scraping against the floor shook her from her thoughts once more. She sighed again and picked up her bag, shuffling out of the classroom and into the crowded hall. As she was dialing in her locker combination she felt a tap on her back. She steeled herself, a smile creeping up onto her face as she turned to face what she figured to be the inevitable…

"We were looking for you at lunch." Annie's chest deflated. It was just Layla.

"Hello? Did you hear me? Where were you at lunch?" Layla asked, leaning against the lockers as Annie opened her own and placed her bag inside of it.

"Huh? Oh. Oh, I was just in the library. I have a big tuning project coming up in Theme Song class." She answered absent mindedly.

"You were studying tunes… in a library…" Layla said slowly. Annie nodded, obviously not catching her own flaw in logic. "Oh I see. You weren't at lunch because today you're practicing being a space cadet." Annie continued to nod as she took out her gym bag and runners. "Earth to Annie. You're flying too close to the sun. There could be brain damage. Over." Annie mumbled something about needing a tan anyway, before closing her locker and sliding down against it to the floor. "This is because of Warren isn't it?"

This definitely grabbed Annie's attention. Her eyes snapped up to Layla's and she knew that her eyes were enormous green orbs of feeble neediness with giant Ws printed all over them.

"No?"

"You're pathetic." Layla said, although the smile on her face told Annie that she felt for her.

"I'm not pathetic. I'm tragic." Annie huffed.

"Aren't you being a bit melodramatic?" Layla said as she sat down next to her friend.

"It's not hardcore tragedy. I'm not saying I'm Oedipus or anything. More like… Angela Chase tragic."

"Oh well in that case, you're totally making sense." Layla said as she rolled her eyes, before she hooked her arm under Annie's and offered her an encouraging smile. "So he didn't call you. Maybe he's just…playing it aloof for now. Guys do that sometimes. They think it makes them sexier since they're unobtainable."

"Please, Layla. He's bobbed and weaved around me for the entire week. He's crossed over from aloof to elusive. Soon I'll forget what he even looks like." Layla stifled a chuckle and poked Annie's side. "And it's not even the fact that I want to date him. He's avoiding me. And I hate that it makes me feel this way, like there must be something wrong with me." She closed her eyes, willing away her self destruction. Layla patted her arm gently.

"There's not. And he will call."

"I officially hate aloofness."

"He'll come around." She said as she stood, offering Annie a hand. "I know he will. A little birdie told me that, at the dance, he said that he really liked you." She waggled her eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner. Annie shot her a look.

"Your boyfriend has a big mouth, you know that right?" She deadpanned. Although this little tid bit of information, whether factual or rumor, did put a small smile back on Annie's face as they walked down the hall toward the gymnasium for the big Save the Citizen game.

"_Finally_." Magenta barked as Annie and Layla opened the door to the girl's change room. "I thought for a second you guys were going to abandon me. Sonic son of a –" Layla coughed loudly at Maj's choice of nickname, "is in a particularly nasty mood. I already heard the loudmouth threaten Hilda and Kirk with push ups. We're all aware he has it in for me, and my upper body strength is non-existent. I am not suffering alone."

"So it's true, misery really does love company." Layla said as she slipped on her gym shorts. Annie giggled as she laced up her sneakers.

"Less talk, more haul ass."

Five minutes later, the three of them were sitting in the stands with the rest of their class, awaiting what was sure to be torturous bout of Save the Citizen. Annie was especially nervous, as she'd never even seen a live game before, let alone participated. While students continued to file in and receive ear splitting threats from the coach, Layla had decided that it was utterly imperative to fill Magenta in on Annie's neurotic boy trouble. Magenta's frown had gotten progressively deeper and there was a part of Annie that knew this could either end well or very, very badly.

"All this, over Peace? You'd have to have a damaged head…"

Badly it is.

"I mean, he's a friend and everything, but a hulking, bullying, failing -"

"Ahem," cough, "ZACK" cough.

"Guys, come on." Layla said, stifling a grin while trying to keep Magenta from glaring Annie down. "Jokes aside, Maj, what do you think about the situation?"

"Could we just not discuss it?" Annie pleaded, wishing she'd never brought it up in the first place. At least when it had been confined to her head, it was a _private_ shame. And she was pretty sure that the guy sitting in front of them was leaning in closer with every passing word. "I feel like we're in junior high."

"You're asking me to break down the inner workings of Warren Peace's mind and how it regards women? I'd rather take a physics test."

"But Annie needs our help. It's really bothering her." Layla attempted to sound convincing. Magenta snorted.

"Because she's pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic! I'm tragic. Angela Chase tragic."

"Who?"

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" Coach Boomer's voice bellowed, forcing half the class to clap their hands over their ears in order to preserve their ear drums. "It's Save The Citizen time and I can already tell I'm in for a big helping of DISAPPOINTMENT!" Annie hated it when he alternated yelling words. It lulled her into a false sense of security and then turned her brain to jelly. "In order to give you BABIES a bit of motivation, I've gotten our two best players to come and sit in on your ATTEMPTS TO IMPRESS ME!" He regarded his silver whistle pensively for a moment.

"Fuck, I wish he came with volume control. Or a mute button." Annie whispered to Layla who nodded emphatically.

"I don't think you'll find Panasonic stamped on his ass." Magenta said, wincing at the ringing in her ears. They all struggled to keep from laughing.

"Stronghold. Peace. Get in here." Annie's hands immediately fell from her ears. She had to have heard wrong. Either that or the powers that be had seen an opportunity to humiliate her thoroughly and couldn't help themselves.

She felt the sudden overwhelming need to disappear as Warren and Will walked across the gym floor and sat in the lower half of the bleachers. Will turned and gave a small wave, which Layla returned coyly. Warren continued to stare at Boomer. "Now, unless you wish to EMBARRASS yourselves in front of your peers AND your most important teacher," he grinned widely, making the girls cringe, "you'll have to work yourselves." Okay. Okay, this might not be so bad, Annie thought. I can only embarrass myself if I volunteer to play. And there's only enough time for seven rounds. Okay, this could be fine.

"DONNER! HINDER!" Oh no. Two boys, one bulky with a shaven head and small dim eyes and the other short and agile began to climb down the bleachers toward the front. Annie recognized them from her earlier classes and they seemed nice enough. She secretly hoped they would win. "You two WORMS can be villains. Now for our heroes…WILLIAMS!" Layla's mouth popped open slightly and Annie felt her heart clench.

Don't pick me, not me, anybody else, don't pick me, don't, not me, don't pick –

"GALVENHOFF!" Annie's eyes burst open and she felt a gust of relief fly through her body. She felt her body lose its tension and could have sworn a small smile appeared on her face. She gave Layla a reassuring squeeze of the hand before watching her make her way carefully down toward the floor. Annie continued to smile and turned her head to watch Will give Layla a thumbs up, but instead caught Warren looking up at her. In a flash he'd looked away again, but she'd seen him and it only served to further elate her.

"Man, they look tough. I hope Layla can do this." Magenta said as the timer on the clock started. Annie had only ever read about "Save the Citizen" in text books. It was quite a different story watching a real live match. It was brutal in fact. The books had always made it seem like a gentlemanly sport between adversaries. This was all out war; Annie was horrified to see Layla knocked down over and over by the bulky one, Donner, and soon found she hated the boy. She couldn't help noticing that Will was watching the match darkly and it looked as though there was a subtle dent in the bench he was sitting on.

At the end of the five minute count, Layla's partner, Galvenhoff, had snagged the citizen. But not before the poor doll had lost a limb. Suddenly Annie felt her stomach start to tighten again as the foursome trudged off the floor and a new group was to be chosen. Layla all but collapsed into her seat and laid her head on Magenta's shoulder. Oh no, Annie thought, closing her eyes, not again. I can't go out there. I'm not ready.

"Alright, next up, let's have our new villains, KLEIN and POLANSKI!" Two new opponents stood up. "And our heroes, NOTTINGHAM and …"

Not me not me not me not me…

"MULVIHILL!"

And so it went on. Match after match after match. Each one was harder to watch than the last, people being blown across the room, pummeled by props or flattened by their opponents. It was worse than eighth grade Dodgeball; all you had to contend with there was the occasional floor burn. Annie was beginning to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. If she couldn't even muster up the courage to play a game of Save the Citizen, how was she ever going to become a real hero?

A loud bang alerted her to the end of the current match. The citizen had been blown up by one of the heroes and was now smoldering on the ground. The boy responsible looked about ready to faint when Coach Boomer's eyes fell upon him. Everyone instinctually clapped their hands over their ears. Good thing too, half the things the Coach bellowed weren't appropriate for impressionable minors.

"Alright, Match Six. Let's see now, let's get a real good one set up, SHALL WE?" He looked down at his register and Annie's breath caught. Her skin chilled and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She was going to be chosen. She knew it.

"Villains…villains…alright how about we get LOWE and OUIMET up here." A stocky girl with thick black braids and a lean guy who towered over everyone else in the class moved toward the game arena. The new citizen was being strung up and new props being placed around the floor. Annie's palms began to sweat. "And our heroes will be… TWEEN!" A small boy who looked about as terrified as Annie felt got up shakily and as steadily as he could, walked down the bleachers. Annie felt horrible for him.

"CLEARY!" Coach Boomer bellowed. Annie inwardly stiffened. "Who the hell is CLEARY?!" Annie stood and actually managed to walk gracefully down the bleachers to the arena. She picked up her player uniform and began to pull it on. "I don't remember you from orientation, MAGGOT!" She shrugged, not trusting herself not to sound nervous. And from the looks of Lowe and Ouimet, they were itching to find out whether or not she was manageable. "Well I guess you'll be a nice surprise for us." He pursed his lips and brought his whistle up to them, peering at his watch.

Annie looked up into the crowd. Magenta and Layla were watching her intently. In fact the entire class seemed to be fixated on her. She assumed this would happen the moment Boomer had taken an interest in her power. It had dawned on them that no one had ever seen her do something one iota out of the ordinary. Nothing super. She felt her face flush. Everyone was waiting for her to do something incredible. And then her eyes moved down the stands and fell upon Warren. He was watching her too. But not in the same way. She couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. And then he winked.

He winked.

"READY!" No time to think about that. Imminent bone fractures to concentrate on. Annie looked to her partner, Tween, who already looked frozen to the spot, staring wide eyed at Lowe, who looked like she could probably squash him with a well placed elbow. This was not going to be pretty…

"GAME ON!"


	8. Being Proud is Easy to Do

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

Note: I need someone to proof read these things for me, since I have this OCD tick where I post things about ten million times because I keep finding little errors I made and I just can't let it go. Anyone who wants the job let me know. And also, review! Because I hate getting only four reviews when I know more people are reading than that! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, although I have a feeling it just might…

--- Stokes

* * *

This was not going well at all.

That was the thought passing through Annie's head as she was thrown against the mailbox from the other end of the arena. As she climbed back up to her feet she saw a couple drops of blood on the floor and tasted the metallic taste of blood on her lips. Only a minute and a half had passed and already she knew that tomorrow she'd barely be able to move. The gangly guy, Ouimet, was relishing the fact that he'd managed to catapult her across the room. The guy was a teleporter; he could move himself and, evidently a guest, through another dimension and come out the other end of a portal. How the hell am I supposed to fight something like that? she thought as she surveyed the situation. Tween, her pintsized partner, was able to control wind currents. However, Lowe was built like a wall and the meager gusts of wind Tween was using on her, barely made her flinch.

"This would be the time to use your powers Cleary." She heard Coach Boomer call out before he laughed. She saw why; Lowe had managed to grab Tween and had raised the little guy over her head, spinning him like a WWF pro. She looked back to her own opponent, who gave her a malicious smile before disappearing in a puff of silver smoke.

"I so did not sign up for this." Annie said to herself before feeling a pair of arms encircle her waist and heave her upwards. This clown must be half monkey, she thought, as he tumbled up through the air. Silver smoke abruptly surrounded her; she heard a high pitched whistling sound and felt herself flying through space. So this is what it feels like to teleport, Annie thought in awe. A second later however, they'd emerged back into the gymnasium and she was flying through the air quite alone. Aware that her super power was not the power of flight, her sense of awe turned to panic and then pain when she landed hard on the floor and slid toward the bleachers. She heard her gym class make cringing sounds as she finally lay sideways in front of them. For a moment she felt like she didn't want to get up. Then she heard the deep chuckle of her opponent and her sense of pride far outweighed her logic. Struggling to get up onto her feet, she faced Ouimet, who looked delighted that she still wanted to play.

"ANNIE USE YOUR POWERS!" Came Layla's desperate cry. Soon after the entire crowd started echoing her words. But instead, Annie had an idea. I wonder, she thought, how much he can teleport anyway…

Always the scientist, Annie decided to test her theory.

"Is that all? My grandma packs a bigger punch than you!" She didn't actually have a grandma, but it needled Ouimet enough to make him disappear in his trademark puff of smoke. Annie quickly pulled off her uniform belt and knotted one end to the lamppost she stood next to. Just as she'd pulled it tight, she felt those telltale hands grab her under her arms and pull her upward. The smoke enveloped them both and for the couple of seconds they were floating in space, Annie tied the belt around Quimet's shoulder. Again she felt the flood of gym lights hit her as she was thrown back out of the portal and onto the gym floor. But this time she quickly craned her head up to see that the other portal hadn't been closed. Ouimet came shooting back through it as if on a bungee cord and promptly flew into the lamppost head first. She heard a small cheer from the bleachers. It made her almost forget that her shoulder was killing her.

Even Coach Boomer seemed surprised and pleased. For once, she was being cheered on for being a geek. But her victory was short lived.

She heard a yell and tilted her head back to the game. Lowe was running toward her and, to Annie's displeasure, despite her huge frame the girl could run fast. It was somewhat akin to a train coming right at her. Annie rolled out of the way, narrowly missing Lowe's foot and scrambled to her feet. With Lowe chasing her, Tween had a chance at snagging their citizen...with only thirty seconds to go.

"TWEEN, GET THE CITIZEN!" the Coach boomed just as the idea had dawned on her. Tween, who had been so caught up cheering for Annie, suddenly realized what everyone was yelling at him to do. He moved forward, running toward the mechanical man who was inches from the sharp metal cogs below.

We're going to win, Annie thought. We're actually going to win this game.

Someone shrieked. "Eddie! Look out!" Annie then realized that she was no longer being chased by Lowe. Instead, the brutish girl was now sprinting toward her miniature ally. Tween had almost stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the huge girl coming toward him. Who could blame him? She was nearly twice his size and had a murderous look in her eyes. She was like an angry Coke machine with legs.

Why isn't he running away? Tween just stood there like a statue, about to have his lights knocked out. Squeals were erupting from some girls in the crowd. Annie felt her mind go blank just before she began running toward Tween. She willed her legs to move faster, her breathing became labored and she felt the rush of oxygen burn her lungs. They were half the arena away from her and yet she just pushed herself harder, practically flying towards them. She was neck and neck with Lowe when she realized she couldn't get to Tween in time to push him out of the way. So instead she launched herself at Lowe, trying to knock the girl's legs out from under her. The two of them came down with a thundering smack before tumbling over each other and into Tween who joined them on the floor, the three of them sliding across the floor as the buzzer rang loudly overhead. It could have been comical if it hadn't hurt so damn much.

So Annie did the only sensible thing she could. She passed out.

Everything was blurry and shadowed once she regained a bit of awareness. She could feel herself being carried down what must have been a fluorescent lighted hallway. Her ears were ringing a bit but she could make out a jumbled conversation and recognized the voice of who was carrying her. She clutched his shirt collar.

"Will…" she said weakly. She heard him say something unrecognizable. She felt herself being laid down and as her head rested on the pillow that felt all too enticing, she lost focus again. It was an hour later when she heard someone enter the room and she stirred again.

"Hey." Layla said softly, the weight of the bed signifying she was sitting. Annie attempted to smile but her cut lip prevented it.

"Hey." She echoed, the infirmary coming into hazy focus. Layla was still in her gym clothes, looking worried. Annie supposed that it was only normal seeing as she was in the nurse's office.

"How are you feeling?" Layla asked as she leaned forward and delicately brushed the hair out of Annie's eyes.

"Kind of like I just went ten rounds with Rocky Balboa." Annie said as she brandished her bruised knuckles. Layla had a ghost of a smile on her face, but she looked far from happy. Annie shifted and felt her muscles scream. She never wanted to relive that experience again. "How's the kid? Eddie Tween…?"

"He's fine, just a little bump on the head." Annie felt herself relax a little, knowing the little guy wasn't too badly beat up. But then it dawned on her that with her out of commission and him left alone on the court…

"We lost didn't we?" When Layla smiled encouragingly, Annie felt her face fall. "So basically I got my ass kicked for nothing. Super. Some hero I turned out to be. Maybe my costume can just have a bulls-eye and a kick me sign on the back." Layla couldn't help but smile at that.

"Annie, you proved you are a hero." Layla said taking her hand and then quickly releasing it when she saw her flinch in pain. "You took out Ouimet without even using your powers! You almost won the game single-handedly!" She sighed at the still deflated look on Annie's face. "And let's not forget, that ass kicking wasn't meant for you. You were really brave to take the fall."

"She's right." The two of them turned their heads toward the infirmary door to where Warren stood leaning against the frame, arms folded. It was classic brooding Peace. Oddly, it soothed Annie. Layla quickly stood and the comforted feeling Annie had was fleeting. Layla gave Annie a secretive smile before promising that she'd come back after her last class and help her home.

"See you, _Angela_." She said and Annie rolled her eyes, and felt herself become tense again when the door closed behind Warren. She squirmed and decided to break the awkward silence.

"If I'd known all I had to do to get you to talk to me was bleed…" She joked weakly. He chuckled.

"Maybe you wouldn't be bleeding if you weren't so damn stubborn." She cocked her head to the side, lost for a second. "Still refuse to use your powers?"

"Oh. That." She turned her head to look out the window. Dark clouds were rolling in, blotting out the sun, and a smoggy haze was covering everything, even all this way up above the city. Annie watched Ron, their occasional bus driver pull up, prepping for the end of the day rush to the bus. He'd been powerless until recently when that incident with the toxic waste happened. He smiled and waved and she wished that things were simple like that for her. The truth shamed her. It was something a hero shouldn't be. She craned her head away from the window and smiled bitterly.

"What's so funny?" He asked quizzically. She shrugged.

"Nothing at all. Not many people have seen my power. My parents and Principle Powers and my dog Chipper and that's about it." She said, propping herself up. She didn't wince this time. She didn't want to appear weak, at least not in front of Warren. He could tell what she was doing and for once found he disliked her sense of pride. "I guess I'm just not ready to show off." She lied. He seemed unconvinced. "Some of us are actually _humble_ with our powers." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked as he pulled up a chair next to her bed, leaning over her with almost a predatory stance. She gave him a look.

"I heard an account of your not so discreet fight in the lunchroom with Will his freshman year, hothead."

"I'm sure it was embellished." He said, although he could tell she wasn't buying it. He was better at telling blunt truths than spinning pretty lies. "So would you care to give me a small, _discreet _demonstration? I promise not to tell anyone."

"You have no friends, who would you tell?"

"I bet your power sucks, you're just building suspense."

"Please. You shoot fire. Such a cliché power."

"Then prove me wrong."

"Not just yet. I'm waiting until the right moment to surprise you with it." She said mischievously.

"I don't think you should do that." He said in the gravest tone he could muster.

"Why, pray tell?"

"Because the last thing I need is to be totally unsuspecting, and then you spring into action and give me a massive coronary."

"Come on. Could be fun. I've never ridden in an ambulance before."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that."

And just like that they'd fallen back into their old ways. Annie was happy; she liked their playful friendship. She really was fine with this, she convinced herself shakily. And since she was fine, she supposed she shouldn't broach the subject of how he'd avoided her after the dance. Just as she was going to let it go, Warren breathed deeply and broached it for her.

"Look, about this past week…" he hesitated because her smile disintegrated in a flash at the mention of the past week. He supposed he had no one to blame but himself. He'd given it a lot of thought. Hell for most of the week, it was all he thought about. Or dream about. He couldn't deny an attraction to her, something undefined and foreign. She was infuriating as hell and not even _that_ gorgeous, he reminded himself. Whatever he was feeling he put down to a dry sex life. Even if it was something more, which his subconscious was becoming increasingly aware was a possibility, it couldn't go anywhere. He was Warren Peace, loner extraordinaire, expert failure and not exactly the type of guy you'd bring home to dinner. It didn't help things that his father had apparently tried to kill hers. He was doing her a favor. That fact alone made him feel like he was losing his edge.

"Forget it." She interrupted, placing her hands either side of her and kicking the infirmary blanket off her legs. They too had blotches of purple and blue all over. She made a mental note that never again would she arrive unprepared for Save the Citizen. She'd go shopping for shin pads tomorrow. "We're friends Warren. I get that sometimes friends need a break from each other. It's totally normal." It pained her for a moment, to lie so blatantly that she'd been unaffected and that she really understood, but she knew that she'd rather have him as a friend than not at all. She wrote off the dance as one between friends. It made much more sense anyway. And it let her keep her sanity. She was tired of being so neurotic over a guy. She'd always hated those girls at her old school. After all, she liked talking to him but with his personality, and the way he made her feel so insecure, could she really see herself dating him? All neon signs pointed to no.

He hesitated as she delicately placed her feet on the ground and sat facing him. Well, she did look relieved. Maybe she really was cool with them just being friends. Warren felt a giant weight lift from his shoulders. "Hmmm."

"What?"

"Just the term friends," he said as he leaned back in his chair, eyeing her cheekily, "just don't know if it's the right label. I have an image to protect." Her eyes flashed and for a moment he thought she was going to swat him. Instead she very coolly got up and stretched her arms above her head, a self assured smile on her face.

"Warren, you can barely read the labels on your clothes. Don't get cocky."


	9. Getting Out of Limbo

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

* * *

"So are you really cool with you and Warren staying in the realm of friends?" Layla asked, leafing through a magazine. Annie heaved a deep sigh. This was the fourth time Layla had asked since she'd caved and told her about what Warren and she had discussed in the infirmary the other day. She really wished that she was better at keeping things private. And that Layla wasn't such a focused individual.

"Of course. I figured everything out, it just took me a little while to jump the giant hurtle that is my ego." Annie answered jokingly, taking a seat next to Magenta on the front steps of the school. "Plus I'd rather have him as a friend than go back to him irritating me relentlessly and then singeing my hand." Magenta snickered until Annie elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hate to break it to you, A, but you're just as much in danger of that being one of his friends." Magenta said as she massaged her side. Annie nodded and chewed her lip as she surveyed the quiet sunny day they were experiencing. It calmed her. It was a brisk clear day, one of the last days of fall and she could feel that today was going to be as serene as it was outside. That was until a blur of yellow sped up over the steps and dropped into Magenta's lap, which looked quite awkward since he was so much taller and gangly than she was. Zack managed to kiss her chin clumsily before she pushed him off her lap and he fell painfully down a few steps.

"Smooth Zack." Layla said as she and Annie laughed. Magenta glared at all three of them as Zack grinned inanely, despite how much that must have hurt.

"So what are we talking about, homefries?"

"The epic love that dare not speak its name." Magenta said, folding her arms and nodding her head at Annie, who was fighting the urge to pull out her hair in aggravation.

"Oh. Cool."

"No, not cool, Zack. Not anything. There's no epic love. Just your girlfriend, PMSing." Annie threw a dirty look at Magenta.

"HEY! Don't say shit like that! I am_ not_ his girlfriend!"

"Can we please stay focused here?! One dysfunctional couple at a time?" Layla said trying to keep Magenta from flipping out and murdering them all. She managed to force Magenta to sit down, but she still looked like she could go postal at any time. Whether she'd attack Annie or Zack was still undetermined.

"I am not in a couple, Layla." Annie said, managing to tear her eyes away from a seething Magenta long enough to try and cope with her own very public problem. "And there was never even a chance I was going to be."

"But Will-" All three raised an eyebrow. Layla hesitated, "I mean…_someone_ made it seem like he was so into you. I don't understand how this could have possibly gone wrong."

"He's Warren Peace, Layla. How could you have expected anything to go right?" Annie said squarely. Magenta nodded along.

"She's got a point, for once." Magenta agreed. She ignored the withering look Annie was giving her. "Maybe your _source _has been getting bad info from his elderly bridge club." Layla joined Annie with her own annoyed look.

"Whatever the case, it's done with now. Let's move on to someone else's horrifyingly public problem." Annie said bluntly, wanting nothing more than to talk about anything else in the entire world. Even the mating habits of resident teachers would have been better than this. As a last resort, though. Sometimes, her inability to keep her private life to herself made her consider life as a hermit more alluring than high school.

"But-"

"Layla, we've got to stop overanalyzing." Annie said firmly. Layla's shoulders sagged a bit in disappointment. "You can bet Warren's not obsessing over this like some lovesick teenage girl…"

"Come on Warren, you've been moping around all day. You've definitely got something heavy on your mind." Will said as he jogged to keep up with an even more dismal pyrokinetic than usual. Warren grit his teeth. Today was not the day to try and pull up his vast and colorful psychological profile.

"I don't _mope_." He growled. Will rolled his eyes.

"Is this about yesterday? Annie's fine, I've seen her walking around. She's a little bruised but-"

"Drop it, Stronghold." Warren said in a low warning voice. He hadn't even noticed that his fists were clenched so tightly, his hands were turning fight and his fingernails were biting crescent shapes into his palms. Will looked confused for a moment at how quickly his demeanor had changed from slightly depressed to borderline livid. The dawning, the realization appeared and his confusion was replaced by that telltale smile that Warren inwardly groaned at.

"This _is_ about Annie." He said in a smug voice. Warren reminded himself that Will was his friend, and he probably shouldn't charbroil him. Although it was almost too tempting. "So…what happened between you two?"

"We talked. We're friends. That's all." Warren tried to put a sense of finality in the tone of his voice.

"Oh. Well…do you want to talk about it?"

"With you? Hardly."

"Come on. You can bet the girls are gossiping about it."

"I'm not a girl." He said shortly and glared poignantly at Will, daring him to make a joke about that. Will just smiled and shrugged.

"Alright, but remember that if you stop moping long enough to want to talk, I'm here man."

"_I don't mope_." But Will had already walked away, toward his third period class. Secretly Warren actually felt gratitude toward his friend. No matter how intrusive and frustrating his friends were, at least he knew they had his back. The truth was, if he talked, thought, pondered, debated or contemplated Annie any more than he already was, he was in danger of coming to the conclusion that he had made a mistake, letting her revert their relationship back to a simple friendly one.

Warren sighed heavily, feeling a headache coming on. This whole situation was just too 90210 for him. His frustration manifested itself with him pushing the front doors open with as much force as he could, hearing them groan as they hit capacity. Four heads whipped around to face him and he was horrified that one of those heads belonged to the girl he was currently going crazy because of.

"Warren. Hey." Layla said, looking shocked and concerned all at once. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hey." He said after hesitating. Everyone looked to Annie.

"Hey…" She replied, trying to ignore the fact that things felt so gauche. Just when they were beginning to talk about Zack's second period wardrobe switching incident, of course _he'd_ have to make an appearance. Everyone looked back to Warren. It looked like he was wrestling frantically for something to say. Annie was just glad that it wasn't her turn to say anything.

"Awk_weird_…" Zack whispered to Magenta, who would have batted him if she weren't so happily engrossed in the uneasy look on Warren's face.

"So Warren," Annie jumped in, "are you ready for that test we have next week?" When in doubt, talk about the weather or school, she reasoned. He looked at her as if that was a lame conversation starter but then again, he wasn't exactly bubbling with any attention-grabbing ideas either. Before he could grumble something back however, Zack had interrupted in classic Zack Attack fashion; by placing his foot in his mouth.

"Warren? Test? Do those words even belong in the same sentence?" Zack joked.

"What are you saying, Glow Pop?" Warren snarled, taking a step forward which subdued Zack's laughter. "You think I'm stupid?"

"No. No, of course not. You know, because I hear Einstein dropped out of school and…worked at a Chinese restaurant too-"

"Zack, shut up."

"Warren, why don't you come over to my place Friday and we can study." Annie blurted out, convinced that if she didn't, there might be bloodshed. It managed to shock him into silence, along with everyone else. "You guys can come too." She added, a little too late. Layla was smirking at her. For once, she understood Warren's desire to scorch friends. "What do you say?" She said, managing to keep her impulse to glare daggers at Layla in check.

Warren hesitated. Things were so uncomfortable right now between them. Did he really want to spend an entire afternoon being awkward and on foreign ground? He considered her for a minute and saw that her eyes were getting more desperate. He felt his gut squirm and exhaled deeply. Fine. If they were going to get around this weird situation they were stuck in, somewhere between friends and fuck buddies then he'd have to suck it up. "Yeah, why not." He said with so little enthusiasm that Annie gave him a skeptical look. "Could be fun to see the home that turned out such a headcase." She rolled her eyes and he could have sworn he heard the others breathe a sigh of relief. Except Layla. She was still giving him that sly look that popped up now a days whenever Annie was even hinted at. He wondered how badly she'd react if he toasted her locker.

Annie smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll give you the address and you can just head over after school." Then we can get out of this crazy limbo we're in and go back to normal, she thought as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder and stood.

"I'll be there." He said, feeling himself relax as she walked up the steps to stand beside him. They could do this. What was the big deal? It wasn't like they were trying to solve world hunger or anything. They exchanged smiles, even if Warren's seemed more like a grimace than anything else.

"Aw, I knew those crazy kids would work it out. I feel like we should all sing Kumbaya now."

"_Shut up Zack_."


	10. Snowed In

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

* * *

"I hate snow."

"Shocking."

"What's the point of it?"

"I wasn't aware that weather needed a point." Annie said absent mindedly, skimming the pages of their Mad Science textbook, not really paying attention. Warren just shrugged, his own textbook lying shut in his lap, and continued looking out the big bay windows at the large fluffy flakes that were floating down. They were almost whiting out the sky.

"And why'd they make it cold?"

"Make what cold? And who is 'they'?"

"Snow. Why does it have to be cold?"

Annie gave a frustrated sigh, finally letting her eyes separate from the paragraph she was reading. "Why the sudden interest? Thinking of being a weatherman for your cover?" He shot her a withering look, which she ignored. They'd gotten to the point where she wasn't put off by his menacing looks; he used them too often now that she knew he was bluffing. It was scarier when he gave that look to someone he might _actually_ barbeque.

"I'm just thinking aloud." He said taking his book and laying it on the floor beside the couch that they were sitting on. He would have gotten up to get a soda, but he was completely surrounded by stacks and stacks of books that would have made it hard to get anywhere. He was being unusually talkative today, which was beginning to aggravate her. Sometimes she begrudged how easy it was for him to take in information. She had to read things about ten times for it to stick in her head. Of course, it was better than the alternative.

Earlier that day, Principal Powers had made an announcement that there would be a student relay at the end of first semester. It was meant to be a way to blow off some steam competitively. They had to use their powers to get through a maze which was being constructed inside the gymnasium. Worst of all, it was mandatory. This was all weighing so heavily on her mind, and with Warren around, Annie found it even harder to concentrate.

"Well can you do it in your head? I would like to not fail our test tomorrow." Annie said bitterly.

"You know you aren't going to fail." He said sternly. "Stop fishing for compliments."

"Shut up." Warren sighed as she resumed her reading and felt the sudden urge to make a bonfire out of her book. As if reading his mind she shot him a look warning him that she needed to study. He sighed emphatically again, knowing that he was probably talking too much, like she usually did. He figured it had something to do with being on her home turf and began looking around the living room to assess his surroundings. It was so clean it was eerie; besides all their study books, there wasn't a thing out of place. Figures, he thought, the whole family must be obsessive compulsive. On top of the piano in the corner stood about twenty picture frames, all crowded together, pressing in on one another as if the people in the pictures never wanted to be apart. Photos of what Warren supposed a normal family looked like. Pictures of uncles and aunts, cousins, Annie's parents and brothers. It looked overrated, Warren thought. Yeah, it didn't look that great anyway.

"Anne." Both Warren and Annie turned to face her mother, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "It's getting late, dad and I are going to bed." She yawned as if to punctuate this. "Pete's still out but Perry is in bed asleep so keep it down, and not too late you two." Annie nodded. Her mother smiled warmly. "It was lovely meeting you Warren." Warren nodded and she disappeared back up the stairs. Annie turned back around, stretching. She yawned inelegantly.

"Maybe I should go." Warren said when Annie opened her eyes blearily. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Stay. But maybe we should take a break after all." She said as she shut her book and got up from the couch, maneuvering carefully around the rest of their studies. Warren attempted to do the same and managed to only knock over a few books. "Do you need to call your mom?"

"Nah, she knows I'll get home when I get home." He said offhandedly. She looked stunned for a moment but didn't press him for details.

An hour later they were still lying across the floor of her recreation room watching the end of a Discovery Channel documentary on dinosaurs. Warren had initially wanted to watch one of those popular forensics TV shows, but Annie had managed to sneak the controller away from him and had forced him to watch something educational. Sometimes it was unreal how boring she could be. As the credits began to role, Warren internally cheered. He was about to turn to her and let her have it for making him watch a documentary on his 'break' when he realized her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling softly. He hadn't been aware falling asleep was an option or he wouldn't have been engrossed in the eating habits of Ankylosaurus.

"Alright, wake up you hussy." His voice rumbled, his hand shaking her arm until she returned to consciousness. She blinked a few times, looking at the television screen.

"Oh no… it's over?" She said groggily. He grit his teeth. Never hit a woman, Warren, _never_ hit a woman…

They both stretched and wearily stood up. Out the window, the snow was still coming down furiously, the wind sending it jetting down at an angle. Annie motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen where she pulled out a couple of glasses and poured some water. He dropped heavily in a stool at the counter and took the liquid graciously, downing it in a matter of seconds. She sipped hers and stifled another yawn. He looked down at his wrist watch.

"It's almost one." He said, scratching his jaw as he yawned too. "We've got to get some sleep… for that test. I'd better go." Annie nodded, placing their glasses in the sink. Once again she motioned for him to follow her, but just as they were heading towards the foyer and front door, she took his arm and pulled him up the stairs. He didn't even try to hide his confusion.

"What are we doing up here?" Warren asked as he followed Annie up the staircase. Annie quickly hushed him, pointing at three closed doors, which must have been her family's bedrooms. He gave her a very confused look and moved to go back down the stairs when she grabbed his arm and lightly pulled him up the remains steps. She pulled him along to the end of the hallway and opened the door. This was, evidently, her room.

"Take the bed." She whispered, motioning inside. He blinked.

"To the point aren't you."

"Ha ha." Annie whispered sarcastically, placing her hand on her hip and pointing to the window. "There's a blizzard going on outside. No way are you going home in that, no matter how flame-tacular you are."

"Did you just say flame-tacular?" He asked, chuckling. She flicked him in the forehead. He nearly growled.

"You take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"You really think your parents would like finding a guy in your bed tomorrow morning?" Warren whispered back, eyeing the master bedroom door which was mercifully closed. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, some parents trust their children and don't need to do random sex checks of their room." She said leaning against her door frame with her arms folded defiantly. Warren feigned amazement. Annie flicked him again. He still looked wary. "Look, tomorrow they're leaving early, they'll never know. And even so, I'll be on the couch, you on the bed."

"Come on Annie, I couldn't do that. I may be border line evil, but I'm not _that_ mean."

"Look, whether you take the bed or not, I'm sleeping on the couch. And it could get a little crowded with the two of us on it." Appealing idea, Warren mused internally. Her lying on the couch and him lying atop her, feeling himself pressing down against her all over. It had been a long time since the last time he'd been lying on top of a girl he liked. Appealing idea indeed. "Warren?"

"I'm thinking."

"_Warren_."

"Why don't we both take the bed?" He reasoned, motioning to her bed in the corner. "I mean, it's a queen. We could both sleep in it and never even cross paths, so to speak. It beats sleeping on your four dollar futon." Annie seemed to consider the pros and cons of it for a moment. On the one hand, if on the off chance anyone did come into her room, it could get ugly and result in a second musical rendition of the dreaded sex talk. On the other hand, her couch was notorious for its lumpiness and who knows what her brothers had left under those seat cushions…

"Alright," she relented, "but if you cop a feel, you'll be in for a world of hurt."

"Fair enough. After you."

She walked into the dark bedroom and went straight to her dresser, pulling out a tee shirt and shorts. She signaled to Warren to turn off the hall light and close the door. She heard Warren shuffle in, followed by a soft thud and a low curse from him. She tried to keep from sniggering. She pulled her shirt up above her head and threw it onto the floor.

"What was that?"

"My shirt." She answered in a nonchalant voice, unbuttoning her jeans. It was almost pitch black in her room, except for her plastic glow in the dark stars. She wasn't worried. She heard her bed creak as he sat on the edge.

"Stop trying to seduce me." He said in a husky voice and she shook her head, confident he couldn't see her as she pulled the tee shirt over her head. "Not that there would be, but do you have anything I can wear?" he asked as he surveyed what little of her room he could see. He couldn't help glancing at her dark silhouette, slightly disappointed that he couldn't see more. A decent guy would have turned right around. He never said he was a gentleman.

"Um, yeah, one second." She answered. He heard a drawer open, the sound of her rummaging around and without warning, felt something soft hit him in the face and fall into his lap. He held up the shirt she'd thrown him and could barely make out the neon Ramones insignia staring back at him.

"Do all your boyfriends listen to such lame music?" he asked as he pulled off his own shirt. Annie stifled a grin as she closed her dresser drawer and turned to face the dark outline of Warren. She felt soft cotton hit her shin.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly." He said as he stood, shed his pants and stepped out of them, kicking them toward her feet. "I just figured you had better taste in guys." He knew he was needling her unnecessarily. He actually didn't think the Ramones were that bad. It was the image of Sam wearing their tee shirt that pissed him off more.

"Hey, I happen to like the Ramones." She said as she leaned down in the dark to pick up his jeans and shirt, folding them absent mindedly. She laid them neatly down on top of her vanity. "And besides, that's my brother's." Cool relief trickled down Warren's spine. He pulled on the bottoms she'd thrown him and gave her the all clear sign. She moved to the bed, grabbing the footboard and his shoulder for support as she climbed across. They both settled down onto their backs, pulling the covers up as far as their stomachs. After they'd each gotten comfortable, Warren wondered what was supposed to happen now. He was no stranger to girls' beds, but usually the silence was filled up with soft moans and the sound of lips meeting. Were they supposed to just…go to sleep? Or talk? Friends usually talked… then again, _friends_ weren't supposed to imagine each other naked.

Annie was equally aware of the uncertainty passing between them. She reasoned that if she were having a sleepover with any other friend, and she regarded this as a sleepover in its loosest terms, they'd talk for a bit, giggle, gossip and eventually drift off to sleep. Then again, she'd never had a sleepover with a boy before. She chastised herself for a moment, trying to reason that it was sexist to view Warren differently from any other friend. And if it was any other friend, she wouldn't be over analyzing half this much. Alright, she thought, just don't think. Let whatever happens, happen. Don't think.

They just laid there in silence, staring at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.

"I've never done this before." Annie said quietly. Warren's head dipped to the side to look at her.

"Done what?"

"Slept with a guy."

"You mean slept, or _slept_."

"If we're talking about what your eyebrows are implying, then…it's none of your business."

"Huh. So I'm the first guy to ever be sleeping beside you. The first and _only_." He sounded altogether too smug about that.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself. I can shove you off the bed at any time." She felt herself grinning in the darkness. She then impulsively grabbed the pillow by her head and swung it into his chest. He snorted, grabbing the pillow from her hand and throwing it onto the floor where it could no longer be used as a weapon. "Hey! I was gonna sleep on that!" she whispered, suddenly feeling playful, sitting up to lean over to retrieve the pillow. He instead held up a hand, gently pushing her away so that he could lean down and get it himself. "Thanks."

"Hit me with it again and I'll have to smother you with mine."

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Hate to break it to you, egghead, but you're far from the intimidating athlete type." He faintly heard her give a soft "harrumph" and knew that she was probably sticking her tongue out at him, making him roll his eyes. "You're the one who chose to be a brain."

"You're a brain AND a brawn. Why can't I be both too?" She asked, poking him in the arm annoyingly. He grabbed her finger and held it still.

"I'm special."

"No arguments here." She said. She meant it as a compliment but the tone of her voice was more teasing that reverent. He released her finger and she rolled onto her shoulder to face him, a hand's width away from his arm. "You know, I wasn't always the way I am…"

"What? Like you used to be a brunette?" He deadpanned. She was about to poke him again but he grabbed her hand and clutched it against his arm so it was powerless to annoy.

"I mean I wasn't always such a brain. I used to be so normal."

"Now I know you're lying."

"Am not. I was just this average kid. Don't get me wrong, I was never a slacker. But I had other things on my mind. I spent all summer at the mall with my friends. I played baseball with my brothers and baked pies with my mom. I even went fishing once with my dad."

"Sounds like you were on some powerful uppers…"

"It was nice…actually." The nostalgia in her voice made Warren uncomfortable. Partly because he wasn't good at dealing with deep emotions, partly because he'd never gone fishing with his own father.

"So what happened?"

"Found out I wasn't so normal." She chuckled ironically. "I guess discovering you have superhuman powers kind of puts a damper on the nuclear family normalcy thing."

"At least you had it for a while." He said ruefully. At the sound of his heavy voice, her eyes wandered up to his face. He looked… defeated. His grip on her hand had loosened and she began letting her index finger draw patterns on his forearm which lay on his chest.

"I'm guessing you never did." She whispered. His face stayed stony and unchanged. "It's for the best, I suppose." At this he turned his head to face her again, his brown adorned with a puzzled frown. "I don't know if I could handle seeing you in a frilly apron baking cookies." She grinned and he felt gratitude wash over him at how light she could make the conversation again. They settled back into the silence, yet unlike the previous one this was companionable. They fell asleep, her hand on his forearm, on his chest, in her bed.

Annie never told Warren that she loved snow.


	11. Mercy

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

Love As Always, Stokes

* * *

The twitter of morning birds and soft snoring slid into Warren's ear, half waking him from peaceful sleep. He yawned loudly and scratched his chest, feeling his fingernails scrape the Ramones logo on the shirt before he rolled over and expertly banged his head against the wall.

"Motherfucker..." he muttered as he massaged his forehead. He blinked blearily at the offending wall, thought about placing a few scorch marks on it when he realized that his bedroom walls weren't green.

It took a moment for his mind to get the coggs working. A few moments and suddenly he let out a tired huff. That's right, he hadn't gone home last night. He also hadn't been on this side of the bed when he fell asleep. He closed his eyes and let his left arm fall onto the mattress. The arm wondered across, slowly moving toward the person lying next to him... only she wasn't. His eyes opened slowly when he realized his arm was straight out and not an obstacle to stop it. That's when he heard it.

A tiny, indistinct breathy murmur which sounded quite female.

Warren rolled back over and began to pull himself across the bed. The murmur got louder as he moved toward the edge and sure enough, when he looked down, there she was. Miss Perfect GPA, lying on the floor, mouth wide open, sheets tangled in her legs, fast asleep and deep dreaming on the hardwood floor. He chuckled. Which was a first because he was not a happy morning person.

"Hey, brainbox. Wake up." He would have left her there, thought it was kind of cool that she was a flaky sleeper, except hardwood floor was notoriously uncomfortable. "You're gonna make me pick you up, aren't you?"

In reply, a sputtering little snore. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He moaned, sitting up and pulling the blanket off himself. "But you owe me, because I bet you're heavy." He looked down to see if she'd swat him. Nope, not a twitch. She was definitely zonked out.

He carefully stepped over her and then stretched, surveying her room in daylight. It was kind of small and cramped. The bed took up most of the room, then there was the antique dresser which looked like it had seen better days, a small closet, and a large window with flowy curtains. The only girly touches were the stars on the ceiling and the white Christmas lights around her window and door. And of course, books piled in every corner and nook of the room. She definitely had the starving poet look down.

His eyes eventually wandered down to her, lying there on the floor. She was wearing a tee shirt that read "Free Winona" and a pair of plaid boxers. Her hair was loose and splayed out on the floor, along with the rest of her. She looked like she was making a snow angel. He smirked down at her, taking a mental picture to goad her with later on.

He finally leaned down and poked her one last time to see if she'd spare him the back pain. He then took her arms and pulled them around his neck. Her hands linked unconciously and she leaned up, nuzzling in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He ignored the softness of her hair there and placed one hand around her waist, one at her hip. Pulling her up was easier than he expected, until she began to slide back down. His hand moved fast, caught her around the back of her thigh and quickly dumped her on the bed. She became boneless again. He grouched inwardly at how he couldn't believe anyone who was training to be a hero expected to do good when they'd sleep through the apocolypse anyway.

She murmured again and his eyes came back to her face. Her eyelashes fluttered like she was having a dream, and her lips kept saying things too low to come out as anything but a moan. A moan sounding suspiciously like his name.

Damn it, Warren thought, this is why men and women can not have platonic sleepovers. He was probably hallucinating but the very thought of her dreaming about him, big bad Warren Peace, made him hesitate when he should've been pulling back. His arms were still around her, her legs were steadied on his thigh. His face was inches from her.

Would it be so wrong to steal a kiss from her while she was asleep? Somewhere in the world it had to be illegal. Morally it would probably earn a frownie face. And an economy ticket to some circle of hell. Then again, stealing went hand in hand with villainy so...

He bit his lip as her head lolled back and forth, whisps of her hair dancing across her temple. She was so heavenly, not that he'd admit to thinking something so poetic. She let out a loud uncensored snore and he decided no one would believe him if he did.

One kiss. One light, ghosting kiss...

He let his head move forward, feeling his dark hair fall forward with the motion and let his lips land lightly on hers. He watched her for any sign of wakefulness. She remained still. He let her lower lip fall between his and sucked it inside, letting the tip of his tongue trace the lines on it. Yes, very successful ghosting, Warren thought sarcastically.

He kept watching. He liked having his eyes open when he was kissing a girl, liked to see her eyes fall closed and just feel. He doubted she would see as much on his face if they switched. Warren Peace did not emote well.

He let one hand slide from behind her waist and move up her arm, raising goosebumps in its wake, and lightly chase the hair from tickling her ears. He felt her lips quirk, like she smiled. Her eyes remained closed.

He sucked harder now, perhaps wanting her to wake up and catch him doing this to her. What she was doing to him unknowingly had to be just as bad. There was definitely a tent being pitched in his pyjama bottoms, and despite the relenting fabric, he was in dangerous territory. He heard her, felt her moan again and this time he felt her arms snake up his shoulders to meet at his neck, pushing up into his scalp. She was lightly humming against his upper lip and it felt funny. Different. The vibrations seemed to grow, echoing off his lips and moving through his body down to his lower belly. When they warmed him there, he decided he liked the humming.

"Annie?" He whispered, letting her lip slip from between his.

"Don't." She whispered back, honey thick voice making him wonder when she'd become such a vixen. "Don't you dare stop Warren."

He didn't need to be told twice. Hell, if she'd said nothing at all he would have probably kept on going. He swooped back in, this time devouring her lips. She swallowed him whole right back. As they kissed, she scooted over, making room for him on the bed. He let his knee sink into the mattress and moved to hover over her, his hand still under her thigh, his lips still welded to hers.

When he broke the kiss and moved to mouth her jaw, she let out a breathless laugh. "Figures I'd have to be asleep for you to finally make a move." He grunted something against her neck, and the feel of it made her arch so he could latch onto more. "I'll say this, you really know how to show a comatose girl a good time."

He detached from her neck and she was about to protest when he climbed more fully over top of her and let his eyes just stare into hers. His eyes were like ink wells, full of ambiguity. Hers were like olives without the martini and falsity. The two stared at each other. He was willing her to disappear and for him to wake up at home, cold and alone, but safe, where he could just take himself to completion and nothing would be complicated.

"You want to stop." It was a statement. The deflation in her voice slapped the thought right out of him. His hand took her chin and placed it dead center so she'd have nowhere but his face to look. And what a handsome face, she mused.

"You don't know what I want." He said it in a dangerous voice, threatening, predator-like. His grip on the back of her thigh tightened and released, letting his hand drift back and forth, soothing like he meant no harm. She exhaled.

"So tell me. What do you want?" She touched one thin finger to the stubbly patch at the corner of his mouth. It twitched.

"Right now? I want someone I never thought I would." She inhaled and let her head fall forward, the tip of her nose touching the bridge of his.

"Well, I hope you'll settle for me instead." He kissed her then. Couldn't imagine a better reply, it deserved thorough kissing. This time he felt the tip of her tongue gently prod his mouth. He was in the process of letting his own come out to play when he felt one of her hands pulling him down. He relented and slowly lowered himself atop her, feeling her sink into him. She flushed all over.

His mouth was dueling with hers, meanwhile their bodies were aligning and moving to come to know each other. He drew his knee up to the juncture of her leg for a moment and felt her chest rise sharply. When his hipbone met hers, it ached so deliciously. And her hand was traveling all over his back, making all manner of discovery.

"Mmmm, s'nice." She hummed, feeling him sup at her lips. "Mmmm, Warren." He liked his name in her voice. Usually it annoyed him, but in the throes of ... whatever, it sounded thrilling. Her throaty encouragement that followed was problematic; the aforementioned tent was beginning to turn into an achy case of blue ball.

She softly pulled his mouth off her own and then darted forward lick his pulse. His eyes rolled, as they did they caught the time on the acidic digital clock.

"I hope you don't think this is rude. But I think we're late for our test." She leaned up and away from his collarbone and he immediately regretted saying anything. He watched her dilated eyes scan the clock, felt his wet neck cool rapidly. He would've taken an F right there if it meant that he got to stay there with her and her glorious little pink tongue. As these thoughts rolled over him, she sat up even straighter and he felt his gut tighten with her every move. She looked at the clock, then the window, at the wall and finally down at him. He looked up at her, waiting for her to scamper off the bed and frantically dress. Hey, if he was real lucky and paying attention, maybe he'd see some skin.

Instead she surprised him. He should've been used to it.

"Oh well. I say better never than late." He blinked.

"Did... did you just hear what I said? Test. Late. GPA plunging. Ring of fire..." She giggled, smoothing his hair away from his face, her fingers drawing out the red streaks and twisting them.

"I don't think I care." She said it slow and it seemed to shock her a little too. He grimaced. "What?"

"I'm having a really bad effect on you." He sighed. They both chuckled hoarsely, so husky it was tickling her throat.

"Maybe it's not so bad. Do they have unisex prison cells?" She mused, trying to look pensive as she lightly traced his tattooed wrists. He pouted. Well... the Warren Peace version of pouting.

"You making fun of me again?" He asked as she rushed forward to smooth the lines from his face.

"Oh, but you make it too effortless." She admonished, letting her fingers walk over his very fine, very chisseled features. "Besides, you started it." He perked up at that accusation.

"I didn't." He defended. She quirked an eyebrow. "You're the one who sat down next to me. You could've picked another seat."

"And wouldn't that have been a damn shame." She said in a lazy drawl. She drew him forward and nibbled his bottom lip tenderly. Yes, it would have been a damn shame, Warren thought, so much so, he'd have to walk straight up to the Fates and have a little talk about such a shame. He grunted when he felt her hands under the hem of his shirt. "Sorry." She blushed, and even her freckles seemed to change color. "I have cold hands." He took her wrists and pressed her hands more firmly against his red hot skin. It was odd. He was never cold, and it felt so very good to have coldness touching him intimately. Her fingers continued their walk, waltzing up the middle of his flat tummy, taking in the entrenched lines that seperated muscle. He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when a chilled pad of a finger rubbed at one of his nipples, like cold air.

"Uhhhnnnnn..." He let it out long and low and he thought he saw her smile at that. Her other hand was ghosting over his shoulder blades, proper ghosting. It swept down, barely touching the thick flesh and came about around his hip, to be placed more firmly on the hem of his pants. She let her head fall forward to continue the hickey she'd been planting on him unknowingly. She felt him continue to draw patterns on her thigh and her eyes fluttered closed. She was tucked under his chin and could hear his breath become ragged. For her. It was a perfect moment.

The ring of the telephone couldn't have come at a worse moment.

Annie gave a decidedly frustrated noise as her soft cool hands retreated from their warm embrace, leaving Warren to pant, looking at her incredulously. She stretched toward the phone laying on the floor next to her bed. He got a good eyeful of bare stomach, lean and alabastor, and he prayed that it was just a telemarketer.

"Hi Mom." He heard her say. He watched her bottom sway tantelizingly close, one of her feet hanging up in the air, her hip jutted out as her body bowed down to the floor. He had to focus on calming down. "Yeah, I'm up. But I think I'm feeling a little under the weather so I'm going to stay home today." When Warren heard no protest from her mother, he smiled crooked. It was so unnatural for a parent to trust their kid. But Annie's mom did. "I know but I'll just do the test some other day." A pause. "Mom, I am not going to go apoplectic if I miss one test. I'm not a total geek!" Warren sniggered and she tried to nudge him with her foot but he caught it. "Gotta go mom. Alright, bye!" She just barely dropped the phone down when Warren began to tickle her foot. "HEY! That's not fair!" She squealed, resurfacing and losing her balance, falling across the bed in front of him.

"When have I ever played fair?" He asked seriously.

"Well, you might as well start sometime." She said as she crawled back up to him, settling her hands on his knees. "I bet I could make you cry mercy." The glint in her eye made him already want to.

"I bet you could too." He said as let his hands move to her hips, bringing her closer. "Bet you could make me cry..."

She latched onto his mouth and it was never getting old. The sweep of her tongue, the firm lips, her head bowed. How did he miss this? How did he not initiate this sooner? As in, the day they met.

"Mercy." He said gruffly, as she crawled into his lap, her arms draping over him, his circling her ass and pulling her further in.

"I'm no angel you know." She whispered against his lips darkly. "I can't give you that."

"Mercy, or the sex part?" He quipped back, nuzzling her as his warm hands crept inside her tee shirt.

There came a knock at her door and Warren quickly launched himself off her and onto the otherside of the bed. Meanwhile she had been tossed onto her back, frowning slightly at the sudden distance between them. The knock sounded again and she seemed to snap to. She sat up and turned, trying to smooth out her hair.

"Come in?" She called, breathy again. The doorknob turned sharply and swung open, revealing one of her brothers. He couldn't tell which one.

"Perry." She almost sighed her relief. "What do you want?" Her brother stared, his eyes moving rapidly from her to the guy lying on the other side of her bed. And of course, he also saw the aroused state that said guy was in. "Perry. Focus." She clapped her hands and his eyes snapped back to her, a scarred sort of look on his face.

"I'm on my way to school, came in so I could give you a ride to the busstop." He said uneasily. She shook her head.

"No need. Not going to school today. I think I have the flu." Her brother looked back at Warren. "Him too." Warren gave a small, unconvincing cough.

"Riiiiight." Perry said slowly, his curly rumpled hair tickling his raised eyebrow. "Well then, I guess I'll just leave you to it." He was about to close the door tight and allow them to relax again. Relax into each other, finally. She felt her legs dancing in antisipation. "Hey, don't you have a test?" His head peaked around the corner, and her eyes narrowed at it.

"Screw the test!" She yelled, picking up her alarm clock and throwing it at the door, only just missing her retreating brother. She exhaled and fell back down against the pillows. When she finally looked to Warren, he looked like a guppy, with his mouth hanging open a bit.

"Screw the test?" It came out a bit surprise, a bit amused. She smiled prettily, rolling over and leaning over him like he'd done to her when he'd first kissed her.

"I'd rather screw you." He groaned at her words. He felt her take his ear in her mouth to suck at, earning another gutteral sound. One large hand found her hip and gently guided her over him so that her legs were astride his hips. She seated herself square on his groin and he was getting more and more fired up by her assertive nature. Why hadn't he kissed her sooner? His hormonal adolescent mind couldn't quite comprehend. She was letting his morning stubble graze her own cheek and making an "mmmmm"ing noise again. He felt erect nipples brush his chest through two tee shirts and knew that soon the top of his head was going to blow off and steam would billow out.

"Damn it, Annie, what's gotten into you?" He breathed heavily, feeling her exert pressure on his taut erection. He'd never pictured her this whirlwind about sex. Well, he did, but that was fantasy. He knew in reality she'd be much more prim and coy. Only he didn't know. His hand dragged through her long hair, pulling her closer so he could kiss her cheek. She smiled real small.

"What, you don't like this?" She asked, looking at him quizzically. He shook his head emphatically.

"That's not it. At all." He let wet saliva drip down his dry throat as she watched him with tipped head. "I'm just wondering... are you like this all the time?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Only in your dreams." She sang softly as she let her breath tickle his lips. He frowned up at her.

Then things went black. And then they went white light.

Warren quickly folded his arms around his eyes. His eyelids had gone orangey with the light. He felt more than a little groggy, and more than a little disoriented. Something not so little was roving under the sheets, and it was presenting a problem too.

"Bah. Stupid morning." He growled, his voice saturated with grit. He eventually let his arms fall and squinted at the uncovered window. He enhaled deeply, trying to calm down some before-

"Ugh, good you're up, come on!" His eyes slammed closed again at her pert, awake voice. "Warren, we're going to be late!" He felt something smack his leg. He peeked down and saw his clothes from the other day. Folded. He looked up at her as she sat on the window ledge, looking out onto the street. "Well? Am I going to have to carry you?" He snorted at her choice of words.

"I'm getting." He said wearily as he sat up rubbing his hands over his bristly face. She watched him from where she sat and thought he looked bone weary. She got up and moved toward him, laying a soft hand on his shoulder, concern etched all over her pale face. He jumped at the contact and she quickly pulled away. He looked at her like she was crazy and she cleared her throat.

"Want me to get you some breakfast or something?" She asked, placing her hands akimbo on her hips. He shook his head. She smiled, and the light made a halo around her golden head. God, he had it bad and he felt his gut sink finally with the realization of it. A thousand needles stabbed at where her hand had touched. His hands shook with the weight of it. "Alright. I'll let you get dressed." She said as she moved to the bedroom door, leaving him be when he wasn't safe, even in his own head, because she wouldn't leave that alone. "Oh!" She turned as an after thought, her long hair swaying downy soft. "Be careful getting out of bed though."

"Why?"

"That mattress slopes at the edge and I fell out this morning."


	12. Colourful

**Fade**

**By: Stokely**

_Two people are fading in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, it'll make me cry.

Reviewing is essential. If you read, you must review and I'll know if you don't thanks to my trusty statistics window!

* * *

The sky was stormy blue and the snow that had collected the night before was melting with each step he took. Warren wasn't sure why he felt this aversion to going inside the school. He stared at the cigarette nestled in his hand, thinking it was disgusting but it kept out the cold. He rubbed at his eyes for probably the umpteenth time, feeling telltale bags forming around them. He was a wreck. And at that particular moment, he blamed Will. Why? Because he was standing within three feet of him, damn it.

"So... you look like crap." Will said. If only he knew how bold he was being with his choice of words. "Bad night?"

"Possibly the worst and best of my life." Warren answered in a clipped voice. Will nodded, not even looking at his companion.

"Okay then." And they were back to silence. Silence and pacing.

It was unbelievable, Warren thought to himself as he adjusted his backpack over his shoulder. On the way to school this morning, she'd been cheerful and bubbly for the test, while he'd skulked along behind her, trying not to remember the feel of her grinding into his lap and sucking at his neck. He tried not to stare at her when she whispered chemical compounds to herself, her eyes closed off to him. He tried not to look.

As soon as they had arrived at the school, she'd hopped off the bus and looked over her shoulder, waving to him, calling out that she'd see him before class for a last minute review. He grimaced but nodded. It made him want her to not care so much, like she hadn't last night.

Annie meanwhile was bursting with smiles, feeling refreshed. It had been one of the best sleeps of her life. She should sleepover with Warren more often. She ran into Layla almost immediately, hovering around her locker. Annie smiled and shook her head as they linked arms and walked to the cafeteria to grab a muffin. It was bizarre at first because Layla kept asking her about things totally unrelated to Warren. Annie wasn't stupid though. It was coming. Real soon.

"So...how did the study session go?" Layla bubbled, finally ready to feast on the treasures that lay ahead in the retelling of her night alone with Warren. Annie shrugged and Layla's face fell. "Nothing happened?"

"Well... we studied. And since it was a study session, I'd say that's a win for us." Annie said as she took a last bite of her muffin, flipping through her textbook for the fourth time. "Where is Warren, he said he'd meet me here for last minute prep." Layla perked up again and Annie felt like she was on a rollercoaster. Her friend's gushing antics certainly did give her nausea. "Warren! Thank God." She said as she jumped to her feet and rushed forward. She looked him over as Will sidled toward Layla. "You look like crap." He shot her a withering look. "Sorry."

"Warren here had trouble sleeping last night." Will was grinning to the point his cheeks hurt. Warren could threaten him with firepower until the cows came home, Will was still going to tease him relentlessly for his romp through fantasy land starring himself and Annie Cleary. It was just too sweet an apple to have been handed. Alright, maybe it wasn't handed, at least not without a lot of goading on Will's part.

"Really?" Annie immediately took on a concerned aura and Warren grimaced. "Was it the bed? Or... did I snore loudly?" She asked in a quieted voice. Will snorted, while Layla looked like her eyes were turning into saucers. Warren felt like any minute now he was going to drop to the floor, just a pile of mortified ash.

"Maybe you're just not used to sleeping in other people's houses..." Layla said slowly, her eyes darting between Annie and Warren, "uh... where exactly in the house were you sleeping?" Will snickered and received a soft elbow to the rib. Warren growled audibly but it didn't seem to slake Layla and Will's need to torture.

"If you need asprin or something before the exam I-"

"Leave me alone. I just didn't sleep well. Jesus, will you all just back off." He stalked past them, straight past their classroom and down the hall. The three left behind just stared after him.

"I wonder what's eating at him." Will said, now getting a bit worried at his friend's demeanor. "I mean I know he's mean usually, but he's crossed in to whole new ogre territory." Layla nodded.

"He was fine last night. Even this morning he seemed okay, just a bit quiet." Annie said, as bewildered as the others. Layla turned slowly and Annie could have smacked herself for bringing the conversation back around to Warren's sleeping over. "Before you say anything," she said quickly as she raised her hand to quiet the flower child on the verge of overload, "yes, he did sleep at my house. No, nothing happened. Yes, we shared a bed. No, I did not get to see any man bits." She let her hand fall and Layla remained quiet. Even Will seemed surprised.

"Nothing happened?" Will echoed, the sound of it empty. "S'not what I heard." Annie's eyes looked up, all incredulous and bright green.

"Why, what'd you hear?" She asked, frowning, her test forgotten. Layla placed her hands on her hips sternly.

"Yeah, what did you hear and didn't tell me?"

"Oh. Um, well girls, I'd tell you but he said he'd fry me and honestly, I believe this time isn't an idle threat." Both girls continued to glare at him. "Seriously, I'm not telling. I'm taking this one to the grave." Layla huffed.

"Will, if you don't tell me, I'll go dig you a grave right now." Layla threatened as Annie absentmindedly began putting all her things in her bag. It was two minutes until class and she had to know, or she'd be distracted all through the test. She glared at Will as Layla continued the onslaught. "I'll kill you with this number two pencil if I have to!" Layla said, poking her boyfriend's gut as if it would effect the superstrong hero. Annie smiled. Layla was down to threatening people with tools of education. This was truly sad.

"Sorry Annie, but I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you at lunch." She gawked at him as he had the nerve to wave and run in the opposite direction. She turned and saw that Layla's face mirrored her own.

"It's official. Chivalry is dead."

"Well, I guess we'll all meet up at lunch." Annie reasoned, although she was definitely going to flash that extra sharp pensil in Will's direction. "I better go. Wish me luck."

"Luck is dumb."

"Thanks, that's exactly what I was hoping you'd say."

"Seriously! You don't need luck, you're ready. Now go make everyone else in that class hate you for setting an impossibly high curve." Layla patted her on the back as she walked slowly toward the classroom. Annie felt that familiar bubbling in her stomach, the good bubble, the one that told her she was quite prepared. But while her stomach bubbled, the back of her head nagged. What had Warren told Will? Why did he think something happened between the two of them? Annie sat down at her usual table, keenly aware that Warren had not come back yet. The classroom was practically full and she felt a bit alone. She realized she'd never gotten to know the other students in this class. She supposed it was because she had to put so much effort into getting to know just one. And of course she had to pick the difficult one.

When the test started and he still wasn't there, she felt the disappointment of it sweep over her like a shadow. The clock ticked along, and it seemed like she was the only one who missed him. It was odd, because at that moment, Warren was staring at his watch, and it was the first time he had ever felt guilty for skipping class. It was another disconcerting thought to add to the growing pile. Although his mounting feelings for Annie were certainly still the most alarming. He felt so stupid for being ignorant to the fact that since September, he'd been on a slippery slope. He'd dreamed about her last night, but it wasn't like his usual girly dreams. Those dreams were all erotica and quick heat, usually with some desirable girl he barely knew. Hell, that was how his sexual reality usually played out too. He hadn't even gotten to the erotica bit last night and it had been all too intense.

He finally understood why intellectuals warned off getting too involved emotionally. Maybe he could avoid her until he could find some other, less interesting girl to work his frustrations out on.

"Warren Peace!" Or maybe not...

"Hi..." He answered, not bothering to look. He knew that voice. A voice he wanted to carve out of his head so he'd stop hearing it even when she was gone.

"Well I hope you're pleased." Warren looked over his shoulder, watching Annie storm down the steps. He thought offhandedly that she must be cold without a jacket on. Then he shook that thought off because it wasn't something a guy like him usually worried about.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, glancing down at his watch. Class had only begun thirty minutes ago. He peered back up at her as she came to tower over his sitting form.

"Me?! What the hell are you doing here? What about the test? You're skipping it!" She raged, wanting to grab him, shake him, kick him, pull his hair. She was so blind with anger that she almost couldn't walk straight.

"You're one to talk." He said feebly, standing up so that the roles were reversed, and he towered over her. "You don't seem academically inclined at the moment either." She fumed and he stared.

"That's your fault!"

"I didn't drag you out of there..."

"Yes, you did!" She shouted, and he dreaded turning and finding the entire student body, hanging out the classroom windows to watch. "I couldn't write my test because a certain charbroiled asshole didn't show up and I couldn't concentrate!" She lightly punched him in the chest to punctuate her feelings. He was so tired, he almost fell over. "I just don't get it!" She continued to shout, beginning to pace in front of him, as he watched her wearily. "You're so smart! You have natural ability! But you're just so fucking stupid!" She wasn't even really talking to him anymore, more to herself.

"There's more to life than school you know." He growled. She whipped around to face him again, looking livid.

"Do you want me to just give up on you?" She asked, wanting to pull out a few strands of her sunny blond hair. "I mean, really and truly give up?" He looked up at that accusation but her face remained stony.

"I want you to stop trying to make me something I'm not." His voice had taken on a menacing edge. "I'm not some home ec. project for you to fix." Her chin jutted and she didn't seem to melt under his excuse. She stood stock still, and they stared. Warren was reminded of his dream. Her eyes did look like olives.

"Fine." She said shaking her head at him. "I won't try to change you." He let out a deep breath, and when he breathed back in it stung his throat and lungs. "But I just can't be your friend and sit and watch you self destruct and do nothing at all. Understand?" He watched her coldly, and she felt it through her clothes. Annie gave a sad nod and turned walking back toward the school.

"Who says I want you to be my friend?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. He was standing, surrounded by snow except at his feet, his hands jammed in his pockets, looking for the world like he didn't need anybody. Not her, not Will or the others, not even his own parents. He was such a tragic figure and she knew that if she looked at him much longer, she'd just come crawling back to him, to wrap herself up in him and self destruct right by his side.

"Warren, we are friends. Turbulent ones. Stop trying to change _that_." She called back, feeling a breeze sway her skirt. He felt so far away, standing at the bottom of the stairs while she was at the top. His jaw ticked, and she wanted to touch it to see if it was as strong as it looked.

"What if I want something different?" He ventured, scuffing his shoe and turning to face her more squarely. She frowned, not following, but she knew it was something important just by the way his dark eyes glittered.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He said, almost as if he'd let something slip that he didn't want known. "You're better off not knowing anyway." And with a sideways glance he sat back down, his back to her, just sitting outside while she went back in to finish her test and still set the curve. The bubble was certainly gone though, for the rest of the day in fact.

"He's sucked the happy out of my day, all because he's cranky he didn't sleep well. Where is the fairness in that?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Annie shot Layla a look. "Alright maybe he did mean to, but I'm sure he'll regret it later. He wouldn't tell you he didn't want to be your friend unless it was more than just a case of the grumps."

"I don't know, his brain definitely moves in non-linear fashion." Annie grumbled, shoving her books into her locker with more force than was necessary. She sighed as she knocked her picture of her old friends on their trip to Rome. For the life of her, she wished she was still there. She didn't speak a lick of Italian, but then again she wasn't so fluent in Warren-speak either.

"It just doesn't make sense." Layla said softly, leaning against the locker next to hers. Annie looked to her friend and realized the usually sunny Layla seemed to be wilting.

"Great, now you're depressed. It's like a pandemic." Annie said, shutting her locker and turning to lean against Layla's shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been such a crap friend. You know, with all this Warren Peace drama going on." Layla looked down at the top of her fair head.

"I'm the one who's been a bad friend. I guess..." she sighed, pushing a hand through her rosy red locks, "I suppose I just sort of saw you and Warren, and I thought you guys could really click. And people don't usually just click with him. But you did." There was a wistful tone in her voice and Annie had to smile at that. The hopes and dreams that people carry for their friends was at least something to be smiled at.

"I hated him though. And I'm pretty sure he hated me right back." Annie laughed at Layla's idea of 'clicking'.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It was so cute."

"Hey, are we heading to lunch?" Will's voice suddenly chirruped in their ears. "Man, you both look like crap."

"Thanks honey." Layla said, pushing forward so she could crash into his arms and snuggle into his shoulder. Will looked perplexed. Annie shook her head, tendrils of hair dancing around her face messily.

"Don't ask." Will seemed to accept that and the three walked perilously through the crowded halls toward the cafeteria, talking about Will's new aerodynamics instructor, who he thought closely resembled the late Mussolini except with a waxier mustache. Annie smiled along as Layla burst into giggles and felt that maybe her day would pick up. When they sat at the cafeteria table and began snacking on their lunches, of course it was Layla who began hinting at the conversation that had been postponed from earlier. Annie was about to tell her to drop, because she didn't care. Honestly, she didn't. It's just Layla was damn stubborn.

"Well, no, I knew nothing actually happened." Will said, scratching the hair behind his ear, not meeting either girls' gaze. "I just thought that maybe you were getting some... you know, vibes off of Warren this morning." Both Will and Layla looked up to inspect her reaction. Annie remained plain faced and shrugged.

"No vibes?" Layla repeated, as if Annie was dumb and need subtitles.

"Nope. He was just Warren-y, like he was the day before, and the one before that." Annie said, letting her fork plunge into a particularly juicy tomato. "Why, was I, like... vibing him?" She shuddered because it sounded dirty. Will smiled because he obviously thought so too.

"Uh, that's not exactly what happened..." Will said, trying to phrase things tastefully so that his friend's dignity would remain intact. It didn't help that the girls were staring at him poignantly. "See, the thing is, Warren sort of had a dream last night." The girls nodded, waiting for him to continue. "The sort of dream where, you know, you're doing stuff with a member of the opposite sex..." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You mean a wet dream?" Both Annie and Will turned to look at Layla almost wide eyed. "What, I know some dirty things!" She replied, as if offended.

"Huh. So...what other dirty things do you know...?"

"Will, focus please." Annie begged, reaching across the table to clamp onto his chin and turn his face away from his blushing girlfriend. "Okay so he had a... wet dream..." Layla beamed, Will smirked, "and that's it? Well, people get those all the time, it doesn't necessarily mean anything." She was a bit disappointed actually. Even if a little part of her was excited at the notion of him fantasizing about her. Will raised his hand quickly.

"Well wait now, that's not really the point." He said slowly. "See, apparently you two didn't actually...you know..."

"Fornicate like raging monkeys?"

"Layla, seriously, leave the kink factor out until he's done, okay?" Annie ordered in her most exasperated tone. She did not want Will to get distracted until she had all the facts. It was important, especially given her present condition with Warren. "Alright, so what, we just kissed in this dream? That's even less meaningful!" She fretted, letting her head drop into her folded arms. She felt Will smack her forearm.

"Will you stop jumping to the end bit!" Will huffed, getting almost as tetchy as she was. "Today he comes to school all strung out so I tracked him down and basically risked my life to find out why." Layla lay her hand on his bicep, wordlessly praising him for his heroics.

"And..."

"He's all messed up because of you!" He made a gesture as if to say 'ta-da'. Annie blinked.

"Um. Cool?"

"No, you don't get it!" Will exclaimed cheerily. "He dreamt about you, not in just a seducing kind of way, but in a more emotional way, and now he's all torn up about it!" He waited for her to break into a wide signature Annie smile. When she didn't it was a bit anti-climactic. He turned to Layla. "Did I tell it wrong? I thought there'd be dancing." Annie chewed her lip, looking quite introspective. "Annie..?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...alright?" Layla asked, looking nervously at her boyfriend. "Did you blow a brainfuse or something?" Annie shook her head.

"Then...why aren't you dancing?" Will asked quietly. Layla shot him a silencing look.

"I don't know if it's a good thing. That's all." Annie sighed. Layla frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well, if he's so miserable being attracted to me, that kind of sucks, doesn't it?" She said simply. There was a moment of silence in which no one could think of anything to say to contradict that line of logic. Will blinked.

"I honestly hadn't really thought of it that way." He admitted.

"Hold on a second." Layla said, taking Annie's arm in her hand. "Maybe he's just freaking out because he's not used to this. I mean, even when he was with Missy Frost I always got the feeling it was more physical. You two have a great, friendly relationship. He and Missy didn't really talk did they?"

"Not really. No." Will agreed. "But she was hot enough that it didn't really matter anyway." Annie's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Stronghold. Are you insinuating that I'm not hot?"

"What? No! I mean... that's not what I mean!"

"Shut up Will. You know I'm just kidding." Annie chuckled, picking up her tray. "I guess I just need some time to think about this. I'll talk to you guys later." She turned and moved away from the table, her mind an even more tangled web. This had been a long day.

"But...the dancing..." Annie heard a sharp yelp as Layla pinched Will's armpit. She smiled at their playfulness, their perfect relationship. The pit of her stomach subtly lurched with jealousy. It made her stop, stock still, tray still in hand. She wanted that. Or at least the opportunity to try for it. Suddenly all the stupidity and pridefulness that she'd endured, had dished out herself in healthy measures seemed of little consequence. She knew what she wanted now and if she didn't go now and get it, she was no hero. There was nothing heroic about being lilly-livered. When you were a hero, you had to make split second decisions, not mull over every single little thing. And if, indeed, this did go badly, at least she'd know. She had the chance to finally put this whole thing to rest.

Warren strode up to the door and then away from it for the fourth time. He felt his palms sweat, which was unusual considering what he was preparing to do. He groaned. What the hell was he preparing to do? His eyes shot back up, boring into the name plate reading: Mad Science Staff. It stared defiantly back. What madness had come over him?

Well, that was obvious, Warren inwardly sneered. It's all her fault. She was trying to make him a good person and he was actually starting to relent. Devil woman.

"Warren!" Speak of the - well, you know. He sighed and looked up to see her half jogging down the hall. He wondered idly if she'd failed gym class in citizen school. "I'm glad I caught you! Ethan said something about you going home early and..." She tapered off as she looked at the door he was facing. "What are you doing?" She asked, all other thoughts lost momentarily. He coughed uncomfortably and shuffled away from the door.

"Nothing." He answered gruffly. "Well, I, uh, actually was going to talk to Medulla about that test." Her eyes brightened. "You know, not for you or anything, I just figure all that studying would have been a big waste." He shrugged, brushing it off as best he could. She wasn't a bit fooled.

"Yeah. I hate waste." She said grinning at him. Extra wide too.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop that, that whole... just stop it!" He insisted. Her smile was irrationally needling him and for once he wished she'd just look indifferent like any other girl. "Anyway, what do you want me for?" He asked, the grouchiness returning in his voice, his usual stoic stance resuming. He looked just the way he had when they first were getting to know each other. Except now he was waiting outside Medulla's office to get extra credit. In Annie's mind, the circumstances couldn't be better.

"Um, well I was hoping to talk more privately." She said, biting her lip and looking around dubiously. The hallway was empty, but it wasn't exactly low key.

"Nobody's here, egghead." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I think I had noticed." She sighed. "Okay, here goes..." He tensed a bit, unsure of exactly what was about to happen. "We've had sort of a _colorful_ friendship," he snorted and she chose to ignore him, "and I think I've figured out what's causing it."

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "What pray tell is the cause? Wait, don't tell me. It's something to do with opposing star signs, isn't-" He was cut off as she stepped right up to him, maybe a hair's breadth away. The close proximity choked his words and his smile faded instantaneously, accompanied by his eyelids drooping slightly.

"Warren. I am so sick of this sexual tension." He blinked. "I know that's why we keep running into this friendship 'to be or not' wall, over and over." He didn't interrupt, didn't even pretend to not know what she was talking about. She breathed deep, feeling so much like she was back in Grade Seven it made her fingers itch. "We both know what the score is. I can't live like this anymore. No more bullshit. Can you do that?" He regarded her for a moment, and it seemed to her like maybe he'd rather go on being miserable and ornery than be with her, until he deftly slipped his arms behind her and crushed his mouth down on hers. She was taken so off guard that she almost tilted her head and bashed her nose with his. But he held her steady, like he already knew how this dance was supposed to go.

"How could I resist such a pretty speech like that?" She mirrored his grin, lopsided and all.

"It's obvious you couldn't." She replied, letting her fingers trail along his solid shoulders. He was about to swoop down upon her with another studied quip, but she wasn't interested in anything like that right at the moment. Instead she beat his words, slipping her lips over hers and taking advantage of his already open mouth by letting her tongue tentatively touch his. Whatever they were doing, where ever this would go, however it would end, if it would end at all, at least it had begun. Warren smiled into the kiss.

He would have to remind himself to buy Will lunch one of these days.


	13. Three Conversations

**_Fade_**

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**Three Conversations with Annie  
(That Made Warren Like Her Even More)**

Just some playful Warren Annie banter. Long and there are some jumps around to keep you on your toes! Trying to set the stage for them being a couple and all that, which they aren't yet, sorry to disappoint. Warren's not about to admit he's interested in more than just messing around and meanwhile Annie just thinks it's tension?! Those crazy kids are so clueless! Anyway, this is pointless other than it being lots of jokes and stuff. Besides I figured they should have a purely fluffy chapter for once.

Hope you all enjoy, and thank you to all my regular reviewers. I do love you! Special Assignment: tell me your favorite line from this chapter! There's a special prize in store, but you have to play the game to win (and who doesn't like prizes?!)!!! - Stokely

* * *

It was sunny. Sunny and just the right temperature for Annie. Hot enough to wear a tank top but with a gentle breeze that kept her skin sweat free. Principle Powers had finally gotten the atmosphere dome repaired and there wasn't a flake of snow to be seen. It felt unnatural, but for once Annie was in the mood for sunshine. She had no homework due that day, no teacher meetings, no group projects to work on. For once Annie was free to relax, which she usually wasn't good at but was learning to cope with. To her surprise she was actually enjoying this new 'relax' phenomenon. Of course what girl couldn't be happy while being engaged in a heated lip lock with Warren Peace at eight in the morning on a Monday? 

Warren himself wasn't complaining either. She'd originally angled for just a quick chaste kiss, but as usual, he managed to have her backed up against a wall, his forearms resting either side of her while he continued to memorize what the inside of her mouth was like. They'd been doing it all weekend, but shockingly it wasn't getting old. He was reluctant when he felt her lips give way under his and move out of reach. Actually, reluctant was a gross understatement.

"Okay, now remember what we agreed?" Annie asked as she stepped out of his reach and straightened her top. He feigned puzzlement.

"Uh…garlic is the enemy?"

"About how we're still just friends who are testing out being … well…"

"Fuck buddies?"

"Shhh!" No one was around, but none the less, Annie felt her cheeks enflame. "Could you be any cruder?!"

"Is that a request?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" Warren smirked at how easily he could set her on edge. He loved being the cause of her flusters. He chuckled, placing a sturdy hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her before she passed out from the frustration.

"Relax spaz, we've only been doing this a few days. I'm far from being your next letterman jacket toting boyfriend." She felt her jaw tick at his insinuation and again it earned her a self satisfied grin from him. Before she could come up with a snappy retort, he slipped his hand over the small of her back and began leading her towards the school building. "Why can't we just not say anything?" She frowned as if he'd just said something incredibly stupid.

"I'm friends with Layla, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the tree hugger…does present a bit of a problem…"

"Yeah and her boyfriend isn't much better."

"I have a solution. Why don't we just get new friends?" Annie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Warren, you can't afford to be picky with friends." She relished the scowl he shot her, pretending not to notice. She sighed. "I guess we'll just wing it." Warren did the best comedic double take she'd ever seen.

"Did you just suggest we 'wing' something?" She blushed furiously.

"Yes. Look at me, I'm growing!" She teased, poking him in the side. His mouth twisted into a smile and then quickly back out of it.

"Now look, around here, I've got a reputation to protect. If people see you poking me and I don't turn you into a scorch mark, they'll start to think maybe I've lost my edge."

"Warren, you have lost your edge."

"Fine, if you feel that way, maybe I won't let you have your way with me anymore."

"That's okay with me."

"That's not what you're supposed to say." He said in a reprimanding tone. "You're supposed to beg for forgiveness for your malicious slur."

"Am I? Okay then, I'm sorry I called into question your edge."

"And I'm sorry I threatened to take away the lovin' and so on."

"The lovin'?" She snickered. He poked her hard in the side.

"Annie!" They both looked in the direction of the call, watching Layla and Will wave them over frantically. They sent each other sideway glances of apprehension.

"Well, here we go." Annie muttered, bracing herself for Layla's probable outburst. She wouldn't be surprised if an acre of redwoods suddenly sprouted on the front lawn after this. She wondered idly if it showed just how much she was dreading this. Sure, she wanted Layla to be happy for them, but she hated being the center of attention in a very public…well it wasn't even a romance! Oh no, what if she got a reputation now? And it wasn't like that rumor wasn't going to spread like wildfire…

Warren was keeping a close watch on her, even if he was at least a foot away and seemingly staring straight ahead. He knew what she was probably thinking; and that was many different scenarios in which things would go horribly awry. He was just trying to figure out the most painful way to deter any reaction they'd get from Glow-Pop.

"Hey guys, you're here early." Will said as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. This is it, Annie thought, the last time everything will be normal, just four friends talking like there's nothing going on. She sighed and mentally steeled herself for the storm.

"We have something we wanted to tell you guys…" Annie said hesitantly, smiling anxiously. They both looked mildly curious. Totally unaware of what was about to be said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well, Warren and I…" The wording felt foreign but she pressed on. "Warren and I are trying out being more than just friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend!" She hurriedly added, as Warren shrugged at Will who was smirking at him. "You know, we're kind of trying out a more … physical type relationship." Warren tried to keep from snorting but failed miserably, which earned him an elbowing. "So…yeah." Layla and Will were both just staring at them for a few moments before she finally nodded.

"Okay then."

"O…okay?" Annie repeated, waiting for the careening redwoods to sprout. None came. Not even a damn dandelion. "Just…okay?" Warren was now touching her back, somewhere in her head that registered, but it was nowhere near as prominent as the silence coming from Layla.

"Congratulations?"

"That isn't necessary, Stronghold."

"We decided last Friday." Annie blurted out, hoping to get a rise out of her friend for not telling her sooner. Layla merely bobbed her head. "We've been testing things out since then." Again, a nod. What the hell did she have to do to get a reaction, throw him down right there and give her a visual?!

"Uh, Annie…" Warren began, keenly aware that she was staring at Layla unblinkingly.

"We made out all weekend." Ah yes, now Warren was looking at her like she was crazy. For that matter she felt crazy. "All day and most of the night, up in his room…" Why was she still talking? This is what she wanted, wasn't it? Calm acceptance? But it was just spewing out of her mouth totally unchecked and out of control.

"Well that's…nice." Layla said slowly, exchanging strange looks with Warren. Annie's eyes must have bugged out.

"As in torrid, heated, can't keep our hands off each other, practically dry sex kissing."

"Hey now, I'm blushing." Warren interrupted, watching Will very closely for signs of laughter.

"In fact, we'll probably be having real sex quite soon…"

"Annie, can I talk to you for a minute?" But he was already dragging her away from the other couple, who were staring at her like she'd just told them she was an alien from the planet Rigel Seven. Once he'd managed to get her outside earshot he turned her to face him. Only she wouldn't face him, she was still looking past him, at Layla. "Alright, when did you suddenly get infected with a verbal case of diarrhea?" That did get a look from her, but only a fleeting disgusted one. Then she was back to staring at Layla. "Earth to Annie? Sex crazed Annie? Are you in there?" Finally she did look at him and her eyes were wider than he'd ever seen them. She looked bit like a surprised doe.

"Why are they being so fine with this?" She said quickly. He blinked.

"You're upset that they aren't pestering us?"

"No, it's just… I mean aren't they concerned?"

"What do they have to be concerned about?"

"You know…" she trailed off, trying to see around his shoulder which he'd placed right in front of her line of vision. He needed to get a straight answer out of her or he was going to burst an artery. "Concerned with my well being…" She saw that he was looking at her like she was speaking in tongues. "You know, because you're so…" she let her hand drag down his chest and she worried her lip with her teeth, "and I'm like…" her hand went to her own chest, pulling her top tight across her breasts. Momentarily he was quite completely distracted. "It's just that they don't know what you could do to me…"

"It's not like I'm going to ravage you."

"I know! But how do they know?!" Suddenly she was up against him again and those breasts he'd been ogling were pressing in. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that, I just, they're so, you know…" And she trailed off for the hundredth time, her bottom lip plump and pouting from the distress of it all.

"All I know is that I am so confused and turned on by you right now, I don't know whether to concuss you or kiss you."

"Kiss me, please! Put me out of my misery!" And then they were right back where they started.

"This is so unbelievably awesome." Will whispered in her ear, and Layla could only giggle uncontrollably in reply. "Do you think he'll tell her he told us last week?"

It never did come up between them. Until Ethan blurted it out just before first bell and she'd slugged him hard enough in the chest to make him groan.

By noon, Warren had figured he'd be sick of her. He figured he'd be sick of all of them, probably having them draped over himself and Annie, making lewd comments and teasing them relentlessly. But he was surprised not only that the teasing had pretty much ceased by ten thirty, but that he was far from being bored with Annie. In fact at one point, when she had quietly excused herself from class to go to the bathroom, he'd found an excuse to follow her out and cornered her for a quick kiss just outside the ladies' room. Now it was lunch and he had pulled her down right next to him as they gathered around at an outside picnic table to play cards.

"Probably the baseball my dad gave me that was signed by Babe Ruth. He got it when he went back in time six years ago to fight Time-Warp." Will smiled fondly at the memory, as cliché super-family as it was. Warren just shook his head as he began shuffling the deck, wondering if everyone's favorite lost item was going to be as agonizingly mushy. The hippy seemed to be enjoying it though.

"Magenta? What's the most precious thing you've ever lost?"

"Your sense of humor?" Annie quipped, earning a purple eyed glare. She sniffed as she drummed her fingers on her cards.

"My standards."

"Layla?" Will asked, as Annie stuck her tongue out at Magenta's steely stare.

"My grandmother." Layla answered softly, although she still smiled sweetly.

"The first dollar I earned while researching indigenous tree frogs when I was five." Ethan said, removing his glasses and wiping them on his vest.

"My first skateboard."

"Zack on a skateboard... your parents didn't confiscate it for the good of humanity?" Magenta ribbed, ignoring Zack's overemphatic pout.

"How about you Warren?" Will asked as he caught one of his cards before it skid over the table edge.

"I don't really care enough about things to pine if I lose them." Everyone tried not to laugh when Annie rolled her eyes behind his back. Layla cleared her voice, nodding at Annie.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I haven't." Everyone was suddenly quite still.

"You haven't...what? You mean, you've never lost anything?" She shook her head, her ponytail swishing like a horse's tail.

"That's impossible."

"I assure you it's not."

"Let me finish. It's impossible if you're normal."

"Says the girl who can turn into a guinea pig."

"Seriously, you've never lost one single thing?" Will seemed to still be in shock. Warren just chuckled. He wasn't. She was, after all, first and foremost his OCD enemy, even if he did make out with her now. "Not even a pencil?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Warren grunted, not even looking up as he dealt the cards around. She elbowed him discreetly and saw him smile, which only served to make her more resistive.

"I'm just very organized." She stated defensively, while picking up her hand. "It's not a big deal, I mean I wouldn't melt down if something did happen to be misplaced. It just never is." Zack was shaking and it seemed to be with barely suppressed laughter.

"I bet you'd freak out if you even lost an eyelash..."

"Hey now, I can be reckless!"

"Reckless enough to lose an eyelash?"

"Oh shut up Zack." Everyone laughed though, and she was starting to feel like she had something to prove. She also had a feeling that was exactly what Warren had been angling for. "Okay. So how do I prove to you guys that I can be just as foolhardy and irresponsible as the rest of you?" The laughter hadn't died down much and she felt herself flush. "I can do it! I swear!"

"This is just too good." Magenta said, her eyes flashing amethyst with excitement. "What can we get her to do?"

"I'm sitting right here Maj." She started to chuckle. Then she blinked as if something had just dawned on her.

"What?" Layla, somewhat of an empath, had sensed it a split second later.

"I just remembered... oh but it's stupid."

"Not surprising."

"Magenta, shut up." Warren growled. "What did you remember?" Everyone was now staring at her and it felt like she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She smiled and her eyes were partly glazed like she was back in whatever time the memory had occurred.

"I just remembered something I 'lost'. But I don't think it really counts..." She sighed, pressed on anyway. "His name was Daniel Tucker. He was five and I was four and I knew I was going to marry him." Layla gushed at the very mention of marriage at so young an age, while Will, Warren and Magenta looked like they might puke. "He was my first love."

"Sounds kind of disturbing to me." Warren said shaking his head.

"You just don't want to have to play the role of mistress." Zack cackled, taking advantage of Annie's temporary protection. Warren was about to send either a verbal fireball or literal one when Will cut him off.

"So, it didn't work out?" Will said in a mock sympathetic voice.

"Clearly. He proposed to me in grade one and the wedding was set for the beginning of grade two." She was reciting this as if it was a game all children played. Warren thought it all sounded a bit creepy and sick but by now Layla was so enthralled it was almost camp. "But he kissed Maureen Wilks in math class the day before so I had to hit him with my lunchbox." Even though it was absurd, Warren felt a swell of pride at the idea of her being so young but still sticking up for herself in a situation like that.

"How is that a story of loss?" Magenta asked, when she had finished mimicking gagging herself.

"Didn't you listen?" Layla sapped, lightly hitting Magenta's arm. "She lost her first love!"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." She sighed. "His head was so hard, my lunchbox got dented and my mom threw it out the next morning." Layla was actually gawking at her. "It was my favorite one! It had the Smoggies on it!" She sighed again but this time a silly grin had spread across her face. "I don't think I've thought about that lunchbox, or Daniel Tucker for that matter, in... ever." She giggled, like she'd just been reunited with something she'd lost that was more precious than the lunchbox itself. Warren caught himself staring at her fondly after everyone else had looked down to ascertain whether they had a good hand. He quickly looked away as well.

"I think that definitely counts." Ethan said as he folded his cards on the table.

"It's not fair. We were so close to getting her to do anything we wanted."

"I wouldn't worry. You've still got plenty of time Magenta, so long as I keep buying my lunches at the cafeteria." If it was possible, Annie's smile widened. "Straight flush!"

"We're playing crazy eights, egghead..."

It was difficult to be away from him the next couple of classes. Annie hadn't expected that, but every time her teacher said something wrong, or a student made some sort of juvenile innuendo, she found herself turning to someone who wasn't there, to share a joke or just to roll her eyes with. It was weird to think that after only a few days of amping up their time together she would miss him this much.

Warren was faring far better. He kept his head down and even wrote a couple of notes down in the classes he was in. Anything to make the time pass quicker. He was meeting her and the others at the bus stop and then she was going to walk him to the Paper Lantern. He didn't lie to himself; he was very disenchanted with the idea of scrubbing dishes and cleaning tables with no kissing breaks in between. He was always an addictive personality when it came to vices. And Annie was his new biggest vice. Particularly her lips. And her breasts. Her hands weren't too shabby either. Actually her legs and where her legs met her back was something to consider as well.

When the end of the day finally rolled around, seeing all those parts together made him smile wickedly. And the entire bus ride she let him stare at her with little hinderance and a very attractive blush. It was a shame the view got hidden away by the winter coat she pulled on once they'd landed.

"At least you're not working until one again." Layla said, always upbeat, patting his back as they climbed off the bus.

"I guess." He sent a sideways glance at Annie. Apparently no one told her that sometimes he would have to work those late hours. He caught her chin and laid a quick kiss on her lips, subconsciously trying to reassure her. He heard a few snickers as he began to lead her away from their group of friends huddled around the stop.

"Warren and Annie, sitting in a tree…" Zach sang out as they walked away, and soon Will had joined in. They sounded horrible, off key and belting out the words, and Annie saw out of the corner of her eye that Warren's fist had clenched at his side. She placed her hand on his and this kept him from igniting it and toasting the two unorthodox minstrels far behind them.

"Come on. One shot." He pleaded as she shook her head at him, grinning at the absurdity of it all. "I bet I could hit them both. I'm feeling lucky today."

"Trust me if I could, I'd whammy zammy a world of hurt on those two." She said as they crossed the street and headed down the boulevard. "But as fun as it would be, it wouldn't achieve anything except a whiny Zach and a law suit." He sighed heavily. He had to admit that her logic was probably better than his, especially when he was feeling irritable. Which was always.

"You know I just realized…I still have yet to see you use your powers." He was a little surprised that he'd forgotten. She smiled broadly, fighting the urge to swing their conjoined hands. She had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate that cutesy, couple-y move. He cleared his throat and she shrugged.

"Yeah well, with that maze challenge coming up in two days, I'm afraid you'll get an eyeful soon enough." She said as she pressed the walk button at the intersection of West and Peach Street. He felt her stroke his palm with her thumb, and he felt willed to let his eyes close at just that tiny gesture but she wasn't going to get him to forget what they were talking about that easily.

"You're probably out of practice. I could spar with you later on…"

"And miss seeing you implode with shock along with everyone else on Wednesday? I wouldn't dream of it!" He grumbled something that sounded a lot like the word 'tease'. "Besides, knowing us, you'd have me pinned in sixty seconds and we'd get too caught up."

"Caught up with what?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"You know what. For such an ornery grump, you're a terrible flirt."

"At least I follow up on my promises." Again, the word tease hovered tangible in the air.

"Come on now, you can't expect me to just give away the farm, so to speak, after three days." She said tiredly but a wink accompanied it. "Next thing you know, Will and Zack will have added another chorus onto their little song…"

"You know I still think you should have let me fry them, since you're too damn passive." She smiled coyly before moving to face him and placing her arms on his shoulders.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal. If you don't attack anyone for a week, I promise you'll _get_ lucky."

"But I already told you. I'm feeling lucky _today_." He said pulling her closer and letting his fingers drift down her side. She didn't let on in the least that she didn't want him to stop. She felt suddenly like a cat, leaning into his touch ever so slightly as to give herself away. Suddenly his hands were seized and Annie smiled up at him in a taunting fashion.

"I heard you. But you have work and I have a report due in…" she looked down at her thin wrist, "…less than sixteen hours. We have responsibilities remember?" She said, although neither one of them had made to move away from the other. His forehead leaned in against hers, their noses touched lightly.

"Who needs structure?" He asked, letting his hands break away from hers to run down her back in a soothing manner. Warren then leaned in close and began to nuzzle her neck slowly; planting soft damp kisses along her jaw.

"Not a great motto for a future purveyor of justice." She said teasingly, but her breath caught mid-sentence. What on earth was he doing with his tongue? "Aren't you cold?" She had only just noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket. When his hands slipped deftly inside hers she figured he didn't need one. Hell, she was starting to feel like she didn't either.

Unconsciously her arms slipped up and hung from his neck. Maybe he was right about … wait, what had he just said? With his hand making a slow circular pattern just along where her back dimpled before it sloped down to her rear end, it was hard to keep tabs on her short term memory. Annie had completely forgotten, feeling herself ease forward to let her chest push against his. This had the desired effect; she could hear that not so subtle intake of breath, his nostrils flaring and his pupils dilating. It hadn't even occurred to her that they were quickly escalating from PDA to full on public indecency.

Suddenly they both heard someone cussing in jagged Mandarin and Warren groaned as Annie quickly disentangled herself from him, looking a tad embarrassed. Sara, the seating hostess and his second cousin once removed, stuck her head out of the front door and gave Warren a frosty glare.

"Warren! You're ten minutes late for your shift!" She said, as she threw his apron at him. "The sooner you get in here, the sooner Zheung focuses her bitching on you and not me!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." He said as he pulled his apron over his neck and then began to pull his hair out of his face. She made sure his eyes were downcast before she let hers wander appreciatively over his face. It was so rare that the dark curtain was pulled back so that she could admire the view. "I've got to go."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Duty prevails I guess." She said, taking a step back so that she didn't hold him up any longer. It was hard to believe just one step closer and he'd have thrown the apron back off and forgotten all about the Paper Lantern. "What time do you get off work?"

"Not until midnight." He groused as he shoved his hands back into his pockets, safely stowed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She was kind of disappointed that this was, as they said in Hollywood, the end. But as Miss Scarlet said, tomorrow was another day! "Bye Warren."

"Have a good one." He said as she walked down the steps. He watched that ridiculously high ponytail bob with her the steps of her impossibly long legs; watched her until she turned to walk down the boulevard and was finally covered by rows of snowy trees and collapsing stucco buildings. Sometimes he wished he had x-ray vision.

"So, she's the new girlfriend?" He turned and just chuckled at Sara's posture; like she was waiting for him to try and convince her that the girl he was dating was actually 'good enough'. He shrugged, happy to dispel that thought.

"Just an acquaintance." He said as nonchalant as if it were the truth.

"Sure, sure." She replied, but the hackles had lowered and her hands were now firmly set in the pockets of her apron. "You just watch out. Seen her around before. She'll be trouble, I can tell."

"Cousin, _I'm_ trouble." She didn't argue. It was hard to imagine Annie being the source of any problem though, and Warren couldn't help but wonder what his cousin had meant by that. He couldn't have seen it coming from a mile away.


	14. To Vanish or Not to Vanish

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**To Vanish or Not to Vanish...**

"You nervous?"

Annie had to remind herself to breathe. She heard Layla, knew that her friend expected an answer but for some reason her vocal chords seemed to be failing her. She shook her head in what she hoped seemed like a confident reply. Layla remained unappeased.

"You know we'll all be doing this, there's nothing to worry about." She took Annie's hand and patted it reassuringly. "It's pretty standard, we do this every year and no one, not even the Side Kicks have ever messed up so badly they were heckled to death." Annie rolled her eyes. This was one of the worst pep talks she'd ever been on the receiving end of.

"Layla," she choked it out, not recognizing her own voice, "it's okay to let me worry. Just... just let me be nervous." Layla wanted every one to be at ease all the time, which was contrary to Annie's obsessive, anxious, seesaw personality. Sometimes she just needed to feel the painful squirm in her gut. It was easier than putting on a brave face and trying to squash the feeling unsuccessfully.

Meanwhile the rosy flower child looked pain stricken. Looking at Annie, her colour was off; she was starting to look white as paper and a bit...weird. Layla couldn't describe it, but parts of her were getting lost in the crowd. It was almost like she was fading into the background. She pushed those thoughts aside for a moment before it occurred to her that maybe was Annie needed was to confide in someone, have someone be able to tell her with all certainty that she was, indeed, going to survive this with her dignity intact.

"Annie... would it... tell me." She forced their eyes to lock. "Tell me what your power is." Annie opened her mouth to deliver her usual 'wait and see' retort but was silenced by the way Layla's eyes were crinkling. Her pleading look could probably melt the villain Mr. Freeze. "I don't care if you want to be anxious - I need to know that you'll be alright in there." That did it.

"I-" Annie stopped because she noticed some first years looking at them intently, all ears. She leant forward brushing the auburn hair from Layla's ear, and whispered slowly. She leant back, awaiting something; approval, maybe or at least a nod of registration. She received a smile and the nod.

"LAYLA!" The two turned casually to Will who was sauntering over, all teeth showing. Of course Stronghold was happy, Annie thought, a bit of jealousy reering its head. He was perfectly comfortable showing off how handy his powers were. "Hey girls, all ready for the big maze challenge?" He elbowed Annie, knocking some of the constricted wind out of her. "Can't wait to get a first look at your powers, Ann. Better be good too, everyone in the school seems to have just realized you've never shown off." Her gut dropped into her feet. "Seriously, I hear kids are skipping their classes to come see your group go-" This time it was Layla's elbow that was thrown into Will's side. "What was that for?"

"Could you be any more dense?" She threw back, jerking her head at Annie's now paling face.

"What?"

"If you two have kids, they better not get Stronghold's smarts." Another wave of panic washed over her when she heard Warren's deep voice join the conversation. He looked at her darkly through his hair. She felt see-through. He let out some air in what sounded a bit like a huff. "Relax egghead." She blinked. "You'll be great." And then as if he'd said something too flowery, he cleared his throat and stood up a bit straighter, looking over the crowd in that arrogant manner that was somewhat predatory.

Despite herself, her chest didn't feel as tight anymore.

Annie peered down at the piece of paper she'd been issue at the beginning of the week with a large Four printed on it. She's been worrying on this maze activity since last week; the anxiety had been left to fester, when Principal Powers had announced the postponement of the exercize for another week and a half. She kept repeating in her head that she'd be fine, she knew she was well prepared. She just felt that her buzzing brain would cock up and she'd end up embarrassing herself in front of her whole school and then she'd be known as the girl who claimed to have a kick ass power who couldn't deliver.

"What number are you?" Annie asked, folding and unfolding her paper unconciously. Will looked down at his paper.

"Two."

"Six." Layla grouched. Warren didn't even bother answering. "You?"

"Four. Do you think we'll be going together?"

"Maybe. But I can't hold your hand in there." Will said jokingly, earning glares from both his girlfriend and best friend. Annie just grimaced.

"Don't suppose you could carry me then?" She sighed, curling a finger through a strand from her ponytail, wanting to chew on it. "Where's that changeling kid? Maybe I could pay him to go twice..."

"Annie!"

"I'm just kidding!" She had been. Half heartedly.

"What part of 'you'll be great' did you not understand?"

"Sorry Mom." She snapped at him. "Or have we not met? I worry about everything, remember?"

"When is this thing going to start?" Warren groused, looking back to the podium. "You're annoying me." Annie poked her tongue out at him.

"Warren!"

"Lay off Hippy."

"Man, you're all cranky today. Where's Magenta? Is she going to be unnaturally cheerful?" Will feigned looking through the crowd for the purple haired guinea pig.

"She's not coming until after lunch." Layla said as she began stretching her arms in a bid for something to do. "She's pissed she's in number Ten. So she's protesting by skipping the first half of the day and showing up when her turn comes. And Zach's protesting on her behalf in an attempt to get her to like him..."

"Sounds like they'll be in detention again." Annie said as she began copying her friend, trying to find anything to take her mind of her impending mortification. "Those two will never be able to hang out after school, will they?" It seemed like Magenta landed herself in the White Room every day; and as a result so did Zach.

"That's a bad thing?" Warren injected haughtily, still not looking at the others.

"Stop pretending you don't like us, Warren. You're so transparent." Layla said, winking at Annie, who had sat down to stretch her legs. Annie gave a strained smile. Layla let out a breath of exasperation. "Annie, for God sakes, your power is above par, there is nothing to worry abou-"

"Whoa, hold up!" Will cut in, frowning at the two of them. "You've seen her power? She knows your power?!" Warren, too, was now staring down at her darkly as she sat on the floor, legs splayed out in front of her, her mouth a bit agape like a guppy on shore. Her eyes flicked to Warren and he was staring at her, making her feel... guilty?

"I-well... I..." She stuttered out. "She...she forced it out of me..." She could tell that neither of them believed her, and Layla was doing her best to look apologetic but Annie could see a hint of pride lurking in those eyes. For the first time she felt the urge to lightly punch her friend.

"Tell us!" Will demanded petulantly.

"Well you'll see first hand in a few minutes!" Annie shot back as she rose to her feet, still feeling Warren's gaze on her.

"You just like Layla better than us." Will continued, completely oblivious to the uncomfortable aura around Warren and Annie. "You can't play favourites!" Annie sighed, frustrated.

"Watch me." She ground out, a distinct tone of finality in her voice. Will just looked blankly at her. She sighed again, turned to Warren, ignoring the other two's presence. "Warren, I'm sorry, I wasn't going to tell anyone... she was just trying to make me feel better." For some reason she felt that she did have to apologize to him. He had tried to coax it from her a million times and she'd told Layla first. And even though they weren't a couple, they were still friends. Good friends. He deserved better.

"Whatever." Was his reply, but his gaze did soften a bit. Her guilt had apparently translated. She'd side stepped his wrath expertly.

"Alright students!" Principal Powers' voice carried across the room. The four companions all immediately zeroed their attention in on the podium. Nevertheless, the chatter remained abuzz in the gym and finally Coach Boomer let loose a loud yell leaving everyone but Warren plugging their ears in pain. "Thank you Coach Boomer." Powers grimaced a bit but kept her authoritative tone. "I'm sure you're all excited to have this excersise over and done with so the fun can begin." Annie arched an eyebrow, Layla and Will merely grinned in response. "So we'll start things off with Groups One, Two and Three and go from there. And remember you _are _being marked on this." Annie's hand became a fist around her number. Naturally she'd be stuck with her nerves for as long as possible.

"Well ladies, that's us." Will pulled his wind breaker off, silently followed by Warren toward the gathering group of student at the entrance of the make shift maze located where the stands had been the day before. "Be good. This won't take long." Sometimes his confidence was overwhelming but Annie reminded herself this was Will. He didn't mean to sound like an ass.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll show us how its done." Layla said sarcastically, folding her arms as her boyfriend winked at her. She couldn't hide the soft smile though.

"Good luck!" Annie threw in, catching Warren's eye one final time before he was engulfed in a throng of students shuffling either out of the way or toward the maze. She rubbed her hands together.

"Wanna go to the observation deck and see our men-" Annie was already shaking her head. She felt a bit faint.

"I think I'm just going to run to the washroom, you know, primp a bit so at least I look good when I mess up." Layla was about to reprimand her again when Annie's hand shot up. "Just kidding!"

Again, it wasn't completely true.

Once she was in the ladies' room, the door securely locked, Annie braced her arms either side of the middle sink, looking down into the porcelain bowl like she wanted to throw up into it. Instead she reached for a paper towel, wetting it and dabbing her forehead. She felt hot all over, but she could tell her skin felt moist and clammy. Finally looking up at the mirror, she again felt her face crumple into a grimace. Her left cheek, eyebrow and forehead had disappeared.

She looked down at the wet towel, a large streak of make up caking it. She cursed her stupidity, threw the towel at the garbage can and began rifling through her pockets for her foundation.

There was a banging at the door, someone yelling obsenities about how the door wasn't supposed to be locked. Annie hurridely smeared the colour onto her transparent skin, again cursing when the moisture made it look streaky. Honestly, she should know better by now.

"HELLO?! SOME OF US HAVE TO PEE OUT HERE!!"

Annie thought for a moment about ignoring the person, but she was sleep deprived, having not been able to quell her fears the night before, so she instead strode angrily toward the door, flipped the lock and wrenched the door open, letting loose her most furious glare - it probably would have been more daunting if she'd had a left eyebrow.

Of course, luckily Magenta was more taken with the fact that half her face was gone.

She could see it in her eyes; first a flash of fear, recognization, shock, aghast curiosity. She just grabbed the tiny girl's arm and pulled her in before anyone else could peer around and see what was so striking. In a flash the lock had been flipped again, and Annie was back at the sink, dabbing more foundation on her face, leaving Magenta to stand by the threshold just staring. A few minutes passed before Annie tersely told her she could pee.

"But...what..." It seemed the command had snapped Maj out of her state of shock. "What the hell happened to your face?!"

"Would you keep it down!" Annie whispered sternly, turning to face her more completely, now that her cheek was mostly normal again. "It's not a big deal-"

"Half your face was gone!"

"It just happens when I'm put out."

"Put out?" Maj repeated in amazement, coming to stand beside her at the sink. "What does that even mean? And... your face was like, totally gone!" Annie was dying of embarrassment. If her skin were showing for real, it would be so red now she'd look like a tomato. Instead she powdered her face to set it. "Is that... that your power? The incredible disappearing face girl?" Annie laughed, although it was a bit bitterly.

"No. No but it comes with the package." She said, throwing another paper towel in the bin. She turned to squarely face her friend. "When I'm beyond stressed I tend to go a bit... invisible." Magenta blinked. "Becomes a problem in some scenarios..." She remembered one specific time when she'd sat on the bus going to school for a particularly difficult Emergency Tall Building Trajectory test; someone had sat on her lap accidentally. She was just lucky they couldn't identify her, or she might be known as the perverted invisible student.

"Invisible..." Magenta seemed to be rolling it around in her head, considering it, the fear and shock having now passed completely. It helped that she had unusual powers herself. When Annie and her family had first discovered this interesting addition to her powers, it had been not so pleasant or easily accepted. "So wait... this isn't your REAL power?"

"No. I... I can't control this." She let her hands raise in front of her, showed the patchiness of the makeup on them and how she was beginning to fade even underneath the paint. "I've tried. God I've tried but this...when I'm stressed or worried or frightened, this happens. It's sort of the curse that comes with the prize." Magenta was nodding and to her credit, looked something akin to sympathetic.

"So you won't be showing this off in the maze today."

"No, and please, please, _please_ don't tell anyone about this." She placed her hands on Magenta's forearms pleadingly. "I'm just lucky it was you behind that door and not some fresh faced sophmore who'd blab to the whole school. If we're friends, Maj, keep this between us." A few loaded moments passed.

"Of course, dude. Of course." And then Annie just grinned, pulled the smaller girl into a hug, strangely feeling at ease now that all the pieces of her secrets were unraveling to her assortment of friends. Magenta cleared her throat. "Um... can you let go of me now. I really do have to pee." Annie quickly let go.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" She said rapidly, a feather light blush showing through her caked on makeup. Magenta blinked, but turned toward the stall, all the while thinking what a pain it would be to be the girl with no face. To fade away and not even be able to control it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she couldn't even pee a little. Not a drop.

Frustrated, Magenta emerged from the stall to see Annie just staring at her own reflection, obviously trying to pump herself up for the match, and failing miserably judging by the way her hands shook. Magenta sighed, double checked that they were alone in the washroom, and softened.

"Listen, Annie..." She walked to the sink just next to the fretful blonde, "I know you're tweakin' a little bit over this whole maze thing..." At this Annie turned her head to gaze at Magenta sideways, "but you really have nothing to worry about - everyone believes in you, and as gay as it sounds, now you just need to believe in yourself. For better or for worse. And even if you act like a tool and totally fuck up," at this, Magenta took a pregnant pause and a deep breath, as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say, "we're going to be there afterwards to burn, blast, kick or pretty much fuck up whoever tries to make you feel shitty for being what you are."

Annie blinked. Multiple times. Unable to really come to grips with the fact that this was Magenta, giving her calming pep talks, advice, and basically stepping up as a friend. It seemed like Magenta felt the same way. Annie opened her mouth, initially floundering with the words.

"I-"

"Look, don't talk okay, because if you do, we'll be having a girl moment, and I really don't think my stomach lining could handle that." The small amethyst haired girl cut in, breaking eye contact and turning to casually primp herself in the mirror. "Oh, and if you tell anyone..."

"I won't. Cross my heart."

Warren sucked in a long breath, clenching and unclenching his hands, feeling the burn in his forearms. He'd managed to take out half of Group Three and a few from Group One. Stronghold, the Hammer and girl had taken out the rest. It had taken all his restraint not to turn on his own team mate after the last match of Save the Citizen when she'd manage to almost crush Annie. But for the first time in a long time, his head kept telling him that he wouldn't make the grade if he turned coat on his team. As he was wringing his hands, he looked up into the stands, watching the students cheer his team across the finish line, some of them popping streamers and silly string over them as they jogged past Coach Boomer, who was nodding appreciatively at their record breaking time. Layla was visible in the crowd, jumping up and down spiritedly with a ridiculous looking foam finger someone must have handed her. But he couldn't see Annie in the pulsing crowd.

"Well done boys! And girl..." Boomer added, jostling girl jokingly. She grinned dumbly at him. "Looks like its a round of As for Team Two!" Wait until Annie heard that, Warren thought, he might get a congratulatory make out session for this. Just as they'd finished shaking hands with Coach, Layla rounded the stairway and launched herself at both himself and Will, pulling them both into her arms for a hug.

"That was amazing! I've never seen you guys do so well!" It was true, they'd honed all that power they'd had all along. They were definitely quicker, stronger and more in tune with each other since that first fight with Royal Pain and her lackies. Warren allowed himself to feel what much have been close to a general glowing pride for having done well at something school oriented. It didn't feel so bad after all.

"Yeah, well, Warren here was definitely on his game." Will said, taking the water bottle Layla offered him. "You were sick man."

"Thanks." Warren nodded, then touched Layla's shoulder. "Where's brainiac?" Layla blinked.

"Oh." She said, frowning deeply. "Gosh, I was so caught up in the maze... she went to the washroom a long time ago and didn't come back." Suddenly, an image of Annie hiding in the bathroom popped into all three of their heads. "Maybe I should go check on her..."

"Yeah. You should." Warren said, but before anyone sprang into action, he felt a small hand at his back.

"Hey guys!" Annie chirped, smiling widely. "Sorry I missed the show, I bet you aced it though." She stretched her arms above her head and then deftly slipped her cardigan from her shoulders. "Well, guess we're up, huh Layla. Wish us luck!" And before anyone could snap out of their shocked state, she was dragging Layla away from them toward the front of the maze where Groups Four, Five and Six were gathering. The boys stared after them and then simultaneously exchanged looks.

"Must be a nice bathroom..." Will deadpanned. Then he tapped Warren in the chest. "Come on, let's get up to the deck! I'm dying to see Annie's artillery..." They began to wade through the thick wall of the student body, moving to the observation deck that hovered above the maze. "I can't believe she didn't tell us what she's packing in there!" Warren nodded. "I mean, I figured she'd at least have shown you, you know?" Yeah. So had Warren.

"I bet it sucks." He said it before he checked his usual moodiness. "Now she knows there's no way she can live up to the hype."

"Man, you're a jerk even to your lady love? No wonder you don't get much action." Warren thought off handedly about toasting him. That probably would mean he'd lose the A he'd just gotten though. Or maybe it was because Will had a point and Warren felt like an ass for even saying shit about her. "I can't believe it's Layla versus Annie. My girl versus yours." Warren glowered.

"Annie's not my girl."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Will said dismissively, trying to gently shoulder past Evans to get to the front of the deck. "Do you see them?" It took Warren all of five seconds to scout out the teams and locate Layla, wearing blue shin and elbow pads, and Annie, who was currently fumbling around with her right shin pad. Don't be nervous, he thought, trying to send the message telepathically. As if it had worked, she snapped the yellow strap firmly and stood straight, shaking her limbs. Her eyes were closed and he just looked. She had a grace about her sometimes, even in times when he knew she felt all thumbs. Her ponytail bobbed as she moved her feet, obviously preparing for some fast foot work. He hoped she wasn't dumb enough to consider trying to win this sans powers again. Then he reminded himself that anyone who didn't utilize their powers would fail, and he was willing to bet that she'd rather show what she could do than take that F.

"Alright, looks like Layla's team is stacked!" Will joyfully proclaimed, pointing to the circling team. It was true; she had three huge guys on her team, all of them great athletes, all veterans of the Save the Citizen hall of winners. It looked as though they were going to dominate this round. Suddenly Warren felt a warm feeling in his gut. He felt a bit smug that Annie would have to accept something less than an A and deal with it. The sooner that girl got a taste of disappointment, the sooner he could look at her as just another mere mortal. It may have been a bit sadist of him, but he needed her to come down from her petastool. Otherwise he'd eventually have to admit that he saw her on one.

"Hey men folk." They both turned and replied vaguely to Magenta as she squeezed in between them, effectively putting herself in the best spot. She squeaked, much like her guinea pig form, when Warren gently let a small flame singe her hair so she jumped out of his way. "Asshole." She muttered, leaning more toward Will, allowing Warren to brace his hands on the railing so he could look down upon the whole game. He saw Layla walk over to Annie, probably to say something encouraging. The two of them shared something laugh worthy, then looked skyward at them. The two girls waved, Will returned the gesture and then... Magenta gave a thumbs up to Annie?

"My god, the world really has changed drastically..." Will said, watching Magenta enthusiastically gesture to Annie, before flipping him the bird. "Or not..."

"What was that?" Warren asked quietly over the ascending roar of the crowd. Magenta looked at him briefly with a smug smile.

"What? I can't cheer on my girls?"

"You don't 'cheer'. Just like I don't 'cheer'. What's up?" He said it tensely. Magenta shrugged.

"You're paranoid. Just watch." He continued to glare at her until he heard the shot that marked the beginning of the game. He turned his head in time to see a blonde ponytail flit behind a bushy wall. All three teams started at different entrances, then accordingly they would decide whether to split up and if so, into how many different directions. Annie's section came upon a junction first, and it seemed the plan of action was every man for himself; not a very effective one. All four headed in different directions, no one was making eye contact or shouting directions. Warren shook his head at their disorganization. Meanwhile, about three rows away, Layla's team had decided to move as one body, and had already come across a duo from Team Five. It was sad really, how pitiful it was to see the gang of four obliterate the pair and then secure them with the bonds they'd been given to neutralize their powers. And so it went; every few turns the Six Group would come upon someone and have them tied up in a matter of moments. It came to the point where it was just the foursome, a guy name Yella from Group Five and Annie running furiously around the maze.

Warren knew that Annie knew she was the only one of her team left. She seemed to be keeping her calm, although she was being cautious at every turn. Good girl, thought Warren, just check yourself and hang in there as long as possible. There was a clock ticking, much like Save the Citizen. When the clock ran out, you had to sprint for the finish. If you were first, second or third across you were guaranteed an A. If your team completely neutralized the enemy, you won automatically. So, Warren concluded that as long as she was sharp, hard to find and fast, she could still win her A. Not that he cared.

"Layla, she's behind that corner!" Warren audibly growled when Will began trying to help give up Yella and Annie's positions.

"Hey Stronghold, why don't you let them play the game." He barked, actually towering over his friend intimidatingly. Will then confined his words to cheers of encouragement.

There was still four minutes on the clock and Layla's team was getting closer and closer to the tangle of shrubs Annie was currently navigating. Luckily, that dud Yella managed to stumble into their path first. He made an impressive display; he was able to climb walls and was using what appeared to be gymnastic-like moves to dart from wall to wall, over their heads. He'd delivered a quick kick to one of Layla's partners, sending him flying right through the tall walls of the maze... right into Annie's path.

TAG HIM, Warren's head screamed. He had the inexplicable urge to jump over the rail and tag him himself, and order Annie to run for it. She blinked, completely caught off guard by the enemy sprawled out in front of her. But a moment later she'd snapped the restraints on him and the fled in the opposite directions, perfectly aware that her best chance of winning would be to wait out the clock instead of confronting the stronghouse team Six.

Will groaned and Warren's eyes shot back to the scene of action. Layla had just face planted; she'd tried to manipulate the branches of the ivy linked walls into trapping Yella. He'd just barely evaded them and again, had used that powerful kick of his to send Layla skidding on her front across the gym floor. He did a magnificent, if fanciful, flip landing in front of one of the other team mates and threw a hard punch - which was caught in the fist of the guy his fist had been flying at. A moment later, Yella was flung in the same direction as Layla; the guy didn't have super strength but he was a big guy, like bouncer at a club, who apparently had a potent punch. Layla didn't miss a beat, and before the flying Salamander kid could throw himself up into his safe zone, she'd tagged him. Actually she kicked him in the shin first. Both Will and Magenta whooped in appreciation and Warren couldn't keep down the small smile at Layla having kicked someone when they were down.

Just as soon as they were done high fiving each other, they were on the hunt again, looking for their last victim. They came upon their neutralized friend, they knew she was close. Warren hoped they just didn't know she was on the other side of the wall, trapped in a dead end, waiting for them to stalk away. Warren then remember that one of the two hulking guys had hyper sensitive senses. Annie was done for.

"Girlie, you might as well come out now and surrender." The one named Peter chuckled. Warren grit his teeth at the wily one calling her 'girlie'. His fingers itched to ignite.

"Yeah, come on, its over. We know you're in a corner." The other one sing songed. Layla gave her team mates disappointed looks, like she really would just rather let her friend go.

Annie was still pressed against the wall. Thinking. Thinking what, Warren wondered.

Shit. Shit shit shit fuck. These words were running repeatedly through Annie's head as she heard the two boys cat call and taunt her on just the other side of the wall. There were three of them; admittedly Layla would go easy on her, but this was still a game and she was an opponent. Annie closed her eyes hoping that a plan would materialize in her mind's eye. Nothing. Shit. Shit shit shit fuck.

And then something worse than the cat calls began. It started out low and slow, but steadily grew loud and boisterous; the audience was jeering. They were booing and hissing, she thought she could hear the word 'fake' being chanted. Her eyes slowly opened and set straight ahead of her at the mossy wall. Maybe she should just give up. Just walk around the corner with her arms up and admit defeat, and embarrassment and failure. God, what a bitter taste it would leave in her mouth. But she was so scared. She'd never used her powers outside her home and could she really do this, prove herself a hero.

Prove herself. Not to any of them, but to herself.

Before she could even suss out her new plan of attack or congratulate herself on not quitting, she felt something tickling her ankles. Looking down she saw the green vines slither, at first slowly but then quickly tighten around her ankles, around her wrists, across her chest. They didn't tighten hard but enough to bind her to the spot. Great, now the game was over.

_She'd have to take her B. _

She felt her ears begin to ring a little bit at that thought. She hands clenched around the vines that had encircled them, felt a stray thorn bite into her palm and draw blood that trickled red at first and then blue.

_Or maybe a C._

"Wait. Wait, look!" Magenta hollered over the dissipating boos, throwing her finger out over the balcony with more drama than anyone knew she had. Something was going on; the complete view of Annie was obstructed by the fact that she was halfway through a wall but there was definitely something happening... something glowing.

_Or an F._

The leaves began to shake as her back began to emerge, but immediately Layla knew something was off. The leaves began to wither and singe a bit, and the vines looked brittle as they strained to do Layla's bidding, to pull her friend through to the other side.

"An F..." She said it softly, gritting her teeth, her skin growing hot and her blood pulsing. She felt herself sinking backward through the wall, the leaves, branches and moss moving to let her pass through to the otherside, to her captors.

"You ready to give up, princess." White hot rage. Crackling in her ears.

_She was nobody's fucking captor. Not without a fight._

"Fuck no." She said quietly. And then there was nothing but white.

Everyone recoiled. Layla. Her team mates. The whole balcony shuddered as row after row hid and moved away from the blinding light that had exploded from the pit below. And then the thunder came. A clap of loud thunder, like an explosion, a gunshot by a microphone, the sound of a jet plane. And all at once, everyone was rubbing their eyes furiously in an attempt to regain their sight and scrambled to see what had happened. Warren had his hand shading his eyes when he saw her floating. She looked like she was being held high by blue ropes, vines of her own making, twisting around her in intimidating barbs that crackled and buzzed, circling her like an atom. She was terrifying he supposed, at least the three who were facing her in the maze seemed to feel that way. Looking at Layla, you'd swear that they weren't friends at all. Warren could only stare, transfixed by this beautiful but terrible creature who had supped at his lips so innocently the day before.

"Would you like to surrender?" Her voice seemed strange, deeper and possessed. "I should offer you the same you offered me." Her mouth quirked but in a terrifying way that made them recoil even farther. "No?" Now it was Annie, if this was her and not some pretty demon, who sounded taunting and aggressive. She smirked lasciviously, raising her arms to the heavens, and it was then that Warren registered that her gym shirt and shorts were smoking, fluttering and tattered, making her look like she was engulfed in water and drowning happily. Her hands curved to the ceiling and then more explosions cracked, the sound of glass breaking as bulbs burst from their fixtures up above. Next came the clattering sound of electronic latches viciously clanging, and the storm shutters fell deafeningly shut over tall gym windows, plunging the room into darkness. There were screams in the crowd of students; he could even hear someone hysterically crying that this wasn't the least bit funny anymore.

Teachers' flashlights burst to light, although it wasn't necessary since Annie glowed wire hot blue, throwing shadows around the gymnasium and making her look even more ethereal. One long, thick strand of - what was that barb slithering from her right calf - moving snake like toward the three opponents, who looked panicked and disbelievingly at what hell they'd unleashed with their slurs. There were cries and shrieks of horror and yells coming from all over the now chaotic gym -

"WE GIVE UP!"

It rang loud above the clattering and footfalls. Everyone seemed to freeze and watch as Layla, Derek and Peter knelt to the floor with the arms held up as if at gunpoint. No, this was worse than gunpoint.

"We surrender!" Layla cried out, as if it weren't apparent. And in a flash, like a switch, Annie began to lower to the ground, the evil blue barbs crackling like little fireworks into oblivion. The glow that had emminated from the floating girl began to flicker like a bulb, until she was just herself again, harmless looking and standing, no, swaying until she went slack against the wall. But she was smiling.

And so was Warren.

A hush fell over the crowd. Even the teachers, Coach Boomer included, stood speechless. Principal Powers, who supposedly knew of Annie's powers, was slack jawed at the podium. Annie was becoming more aware of the effect her powers had just had, and that nervous look was returning. That guilty look. Her arms rose again causing many students to throw their arms up in defense; the storm shutters began to rise and latched back into place like nothing earth shattering had just happened. Before anyone could say another word, Annie rushed forward, all but falling to her knees and embraced Layla in a hug.

Again it started low, but the hum of students' voices began to rise to a defeaning pitch. Annie had still not let go of Layla, but the flower child was slowly letting her arms loop around her back in what must have meant things were okay. And then another defeaning noise began; the sound of loud applause. There were no cheers or whooping, just clapping. Annie's face emerged from her friend's shoulder, looking up into the balcony, at the students who solemnly but genuinely were clapping for her. For her powers.

"Now I know never to get on your bad side..." Annie laughed, fully and loudly as Layla giggled back, albeit with a certain amount of force.

"Sorry. But they pissed me off." At that Layla did laugh, and Annie felt the tension ease. She hadn't meant to go so Jean Grey over the top, but sometimes her emotions got the better of her powers.

"Everyone come out of the maze now please." Principal Powers voice broke through the peetering applause. "Miss. Cleary, please come with me." Annie quirked her eyebrow as she and Layla rose and began to shuffle toward the finish line. The boys were still on their knees, a bit rattled. "No Layla, I need to speak with her alone."

No one was moving from their spot, too busy exchanging amazed remarks and recounting their actions in the last two minutes. It was a bit 'where were you when JFK was shot' for Warren's taste. He growled at more than a few of them to get out of the damn way so he could get down the stairs and congratulate Annie on her singlehandedly winning the maze challenge, even if her approach might not fall under what Powers or the rest of Sky High saw as a victory. When he, Will and Magenta finally reached the bottom of the stairway, Layla was waiting for them, smiling wearily. Will hopped down and immediately pulled her into a snug hug and kiss. Then he looked at her as though she was crazy.

"You knew she could do that and you still went with the other team?!"

"Oh, I didn't know THAT would happen!" Layla replied, dragging a hand through her mussed maple updo. "God, was I the only one about to soil myself? ... no pun intended..."

"That was pretty... single white female of her." Magenta agreed, looking past heads to see where Annie had gone.

"Principal Powers wanted to talk to her." Layla said leaning her head against Will's shoulder as he massaged her shoulder blade. He whispered soothing words to her, asked if she was alright for the fourth time, and it made Warren feel slightly nauseated to see someone dote that much on another person. What was worse was he wondered if he acted that way around Annie...

"Is she in trouble?" Warren asked quickly, barely keeping the bile down. Layla shrugged, her eyes now open and alert again.

"What did she tell you was going to happen?" Magenta asked inquisitively, playing with the many purple bangles on her arm.

"Something with electricity... that's all I know. I mean, I thought she might shock somebody, maybe take out a light bulb... this was something else entirely."

"Too much, eh?" Annie joined in seamlessly, doing her best hang-dog expression. All four whipped around and Warren was acutely aware that all the students who had been crowded so tightly around them were now giving them a wide berth. For people who were applauding her a moment ago, they were quite fickle.

"You are one scary lady." Will said, trying to lighten the mood. He tapped her arm playfully as she shook her head. "What the hell was that?!"

"Well, you guys wanted a show!" Annie quipped defensively. Magenta's quirked eyebrow made her sigh. "Okay, those two jerks rubbed me the wrong way. The good news is, that was just a reaction to having so much pent up power, you know, from not using them regularly. So I think I got it out of my system!" She mimed a cheer. Everyone seemed to relax when this explanation was given, but Annie had a feeling it was just on the surface.

"What'd Powers say?" Warren cut in, now feeling the urge to speak since if he just kept staring reverently at her, she might notice.

"Just that I need to start getting all my energy out instead of bottling and doing... that." She gestured back toward the maze. "Probably a good idea."

"Probably." Will agreed sarcastically. "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

"That's what I said!" Layla squealed, throwing her arms more securely around his middle. Annie laughed, massaging the back of her neck tiredly. The others joined in with more little jokes and soon, with them all laughing and seeming to brush the incident off, other student came up to speak to her, ask her how she'd done what she did and various other invasive questions Annie answered blushingly. Warren just watched her with pride. And something else. Maybe he felt a bit more kindred now. She was like him. A hero. But a frightening one. Warren tugged her arm, pulling her aside from the current volley of jokes going on between the other three.

"That was..."

"Unfortunate."

"Amazing." He corrected. She cocked her head to the side. "You were amazing. I had no idea." She grinned before punching him lightly in the chest. He felt a small static shock through his gym shirt.

"Come on, you always knew I was amazing." He could tell, after spending so much time with her, she was laughing all this off, but inside, something else was running through her head. He cocked an eyebrow when her smile faltered for a nanosecond.

"Aren't you happy? You won. Got your A, I assume." She shrugged and continued that fake grin.

"Of course. Yeah, sure, I'm happy."

"Don't lie or I'll burn you."

"Don't burn me or I'll electrocute you."

"You're not happy." He shot at her evenly, watching her eyes. Behind them he saw the seesaw of telling the truth versus maintaining a cheerful demeanor. She looked over her shoulder at the other three who were now doubled over with laughter, before she faced him again and stepped closer. It warmed her chest that he didn't flinch away, like Layla had when she'd rushed to hug her.

"Who wants to be a superhero everyone fears?" She said it so low, he could barely hear it. He snorted. She continued undaunted. "Come on, I looked more like a villain out there than someone about to save lives-"

"I take it this isn't the first time you've had this happen." She remained quiet. "So you're not some cookie cutter good Samaritan hero... neither am I." He grinned toothily at her, and she stared blankly at him for a moment before her own smile broke out over her face.

"Does this mean, since we're now both technically bad asses, I can kiss you in public?" It was his turn to stare blankly, but he recovered smartly.

"If you have to ask to kiss me, you're obviously not bad enough, so I don-" She had him in a public lip lock before he could finish. That was it for him. He groaned into it. Annie thought it was his way of giving in to the kiss; in reality he was softly cursing the fact that he knew something between them had changed.


	15. Judgement

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**Judgement**

"So I guess this means I'm not just a nerd after all." Annie sing songed as she closed the door behind him. He sniffed haughtily.

"Yeah, imagine that." Warren replied as he tossed his scarf and hit Annie square in the face. Grumbling, she looped it neatly on a closet hook and walked toward the kitchen where he was leaning against the sink. On the counter lay a piece of lined paper. "Of course," she rolled her eyes, "my first super victory and my family are MIA." She tossed the sheet of paper toward him. Warren picked it up and let his eyes drift over the curlicue hand writing.

"Gone to a late dinner and a movie. Love you bunches." Warren didn't feel the need to read off the x's and o's. "How Brady Bunch of them." He smirked at the dirty look she threw him.

"You really wanna know what kind of lame-o familia parody I can come up with for your assortment of relatives?" He raised his arms in surrender, not really wanting to know what she thought of his colorful family tree, even if the judgement was disguised as a sharp quip. She turned away from him and sighed loudly.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, this is your victory dance. What do you want to do?" She turned at that, considering. He, meanwhile, was praying that the words "Discovery Channel" were hovering somewhere at the back of her head. Way back there. Maybe they didn't need to be in there at all, actually.

Then a slinky smile spread across those cheeks and the ominousness of it sent a shiver down Warren's spine. "Whatever you're thinking, we are not doing it."

"Hey, how do you know it won't be fun?" Her eyebrows seesawed comedicly, but he didn't have time to marvel that it was the first time they had.

"Because whatever you want to do is evil. I can tell by the look on your face."

"You're one to pass judgement."

"Exactly. Evil knows evil, my friend." She pushed off against the sink and moved toward him in a suggestive way that matched her smile. "Besides, we're in your house and we don't know when your parents will be back."

"We did stuff at your house." Her big eyes got all blinky and pleading but Warren crossed his arms over his chest uncompliantly.

"That's different. Your dad's a cop."

"So?"

"So?! He has a gun!"

"You shoot fireballs out of your hands!"

"For all I know your dad is like some...Die Hard Bruce Willis type that can live through anything and then kill me with an unlicsenced A-bomb."

"Shut up, Warren." He wasn't going to. He opened his mouth to say as much but she'd launched herself at him, clamping her hands on either side of his jaw and pulling him into her so he could only mumble into her mouth inaudibly. There was the wet suck of lips suctioned together and breaking apart so that he could suckle at her elegant neck.

"You. Are. Evil." He said it completely seriously, each word punctuated by his kisses, which turned heated, leaving a visible hickey he knew she'd hit him for later. For now she was just smiling lazily, enjoying the feel of him taking over the reigns from her, knowing she had won. Warren had begun to move them towards the more comfortable couch in the livingroom, where they'd once studied, perfectly innocently, only a little while ago.

That day now forgotten, at least for the moment, Warren pushed her down across the cushions and lay down atop her, his arms and chest acting like an archway above her as his head sank forward allowing his mouth to swim with hers. Annie's own hands had started at his trim belly and were now walking their way up his sides and wandered down to just above his ass. He touched his tongue to hers as it poked shyly out from behind her lips and was rewarded with a quick prickling sensation and soft cracking noise.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm decharging a little." She said while blushing, moving to sit up but he pushed her back down and opened her hot mouth with his. She could electrocute him for all he cared, unless that rush of adrenaline he felt surging was an actual electric current. Annie made no further protest, now so engrossed with kissing him that she may have even forgot she had powers to begin with. He made an encouraging noise when she curled her fingers around the hem of his shirt and began to tug it upwards. She wanted to see him, because as of yet she hadn't really, just knew from the walks her fingers took and the groves and trenches of muscles she felt that he'd be quite a sight.

"Why Miss. Cleary, I do believe you're taking advantage of me." He mimmicked her earlier sing song tone as his mouth left hers to disrobe. The shirt was tossed and Annie thought she heard it land faintly on a lamp shade.

"Who's on top of whom, here?"

"Touche." He acquiesced, his tongue lightly touching the right corner of her mouth. She hummed like an air conditioner and the vibration of it felt odd on the tip of his tongue. He grinned down at her and she smiled right back. Her smile was more devious and he should have suspected something, even before he felt the inside of her thighs brush the outside of his raised hips and her feet on his thighs, pushing him down, down toward her.

They hadn't quite crossed this line yet, although most of their friends thought they were in the fast lane of the supersexhighway. And while Warren was not blushingly new to this dry gratification, he did think that Annie might be, so as a curtesy he had gone much slower than he was used to. Mostly it had just been kissing and some under the shirt action, but he knew where she was aiming his hips. He stilled them for a moment, resisting the pressure of her feet trying to push him down, giving her a way out a mile wide. He was relieved she didn't take it.

He could see her pulse jump up against the skin of her neck when he was pressed snugly into the juncture of her thighs, and Sweet Buddha he could already feel the heat there through her shorts. He let the rest of himself fall forward too, letting his head rest on her shoulder for a moment so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Fuck, we should have done this a looong time ago." He purred, nudging forward barely an inch, feeling her intake of breath as her chest rose and strained against his. He was right, she thought, it felt glorious. Perhaps that sounded melodramatic, but after a dry sex spell like the one she'd endured the past two years, the feeling of friction that had been forgotten was utopia.

She let her own body mimmick what he'd done, and she pushed her stomach against his so that she could feel how his gut swelled at the feel of her. She mewled and felt somewhat akin to a cat lithly moving against Warren affectionately.

She kissed his tattooed wrist, eyes sliding closed, loving the jump of his pulse on her lips. Noticing every little twitch and nuance was not something she was used to; it was usually quick, efficient gratification with little real affection. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, because she wasn't supposed to feel anything real towards Warren. Well, besides feelings of friendship.

The feeling of her lips against his wrist made his stomach squirm; it was a tender gesture and he wasn't supposed to want tender. He drew his hand back, instead placing it low over her hip and thigh. She noticed, he knew, that he'd withdrawn his hand uncomfortably. Before she had the chance to look at him with hurt or questioning eyes, he began to feel her up and down while staring at her with brooding, hot eyes.

Annie arched her back dramatically at the motion of Warren's large hands skimming up the front of her body, enveloping one breast and squeezing firmly. It was a very bad time for the doorbell to sound.

They both froze, staring into each other's wide eyes, until Warren realized that if it was indeed her family, they probably wouldn't be using the doorbell. Without missing a beat, he continued his ministrations, now adding his lips to the reportoire as he sucked hotly at her neck. Annie, meanwhile didn't seem to be as intensely involved in ignoring the ringing bell.

"Warren... Warren!" She giggled, gently shoving at his heavy chest. "I need to get the door!"

"No, you _need_ to stay on this couch with me..." He mumbled. Annie continued to chuckle at his reluctance to seperate.

"Come on, now. It's probably someone whose lost or dropping something off. It'll only take a second..." This time her arms gave a more earnest thrust so that he actually did come away from her a bit. He made a low whine, but disengaged from her and sat back on his foot to allow her to slip out from underneath him and jog to the door. Whoever was there, they sure were persistant. If it had been Warren's choice he probably would have shot a fireball after their retreating hide and let that be that. "Oh don't be so sour." Annie called from behind the wall, the audible click of the lock sliding open punctuating her teasing tone. He smirked, letting a hand drag over his face, feeling actually quite content. Until he heard the voice of the person who'd been so persistant.

"Annie..." Warren's teeth grit at the articulate, sharp male voice that sounded. "I've been trying to get you all week." Warren focused a glare at the wall, wished he had laser vision or something like it. "Why haven't you returned my calls?" His ears pricked up. Annie hadn't mentioned anything about Abercrombie calling her.

"Sam, this isn't really a good time." Annie's soft voice replied, and Warren thought he detected some sadness in it. Maybe regret? At being caught with him? "Besides, I already told you, I'm not-"

"Not in a good place to be dating right now. I know. I remember."

"So...why are you here, then?" Annie asked edgily. Warren heard a loud sigh.

"I just can't accept that."

"Sam, it's nothing you can change. And it's not you! It's me."

"Classic break up line." Sam deadpanned. Warren's nostrils flared.

"We weren't really ever together." Annie's voice had a hint of nervousness about it. She knew he was eavesdropping. "And this _really isn't_ a good time..." Yeah, the way Warren was flexing a fist, it was not a good time to be having this conversation within earshot of him. But Sam seemed determined.

"I know you're not a 'relationship person', but I think you've never given it a chance." Boy was begging like a damn dog, Warren thought. "You keep saying we should just stay friends. But I just can't get over you, not after what we've been through-"

It was at this moment, Warren couldn't stand being an unseen party any longer.

"Oh..." Sam said, his face falling significantly when Warren rounded the corner to come into view, planting himself firmly at Annie's side. Annie, meanwhile, looked as if she wanted to die. "I... I didn't think you'd have company."

"Yeah, well she does." Warren said tersely, cutting Annie off. "So maybe when she says get lost, you'll take the hint."

"Warren!"

"No, it's okay. I get it. Sorry to disturb you guys." Annie felt an especially sharp pang in her chest at seeing the deflated look on Sam's face. And his words... he was a gentleman even when she was a bitch.

"Sam, I'll call you tomorrow, I promise!" She blurted out quickly at his back. Sam didn't acknowledge what she'd said, but she could certainly feel the way Warren's head had swivelled to glare at her when she'd called out. She rolled her eyes before shutting the door heavily. She did not immediately turn around.

"So you're going to call him then?"

"So what if I am?" She rounded on him then, at the possessive tone in his voice, because she wasn't his and after all, they weren't together. "Why the hell did you talk to him like that?"

"He pisses me off."

"Who doesn't piss you off?!"

"Hm, no name really springs to mind-"

"God, you are such an ass!" She fumed, pushing past him, wanting to storm out and make an exit. But of course, they were at _her_ house.

"If you think I'm such an ass, why do you keep hanging around me?" He accused, following her into the kitchen where she was pacing back and forth in front of the island, wringing her hands in frustration. Warren could tell that he was needling her and that she was becoming agitated. He could have guessed that, even without the way all the kitchen appliances all seemed to flicker to life without warning.

"You know, that's a good question!" She answered loudly over the whir of the coffeemaker, finally stopping and placing her hands akimbo on her hips, giving him a look she usually reserved for the children she babysat down the street. Warren seemed to interpret it that way, and shook his head at her with a mirthless grimace.

"I don't need to put up with this bullshit..." He said it low, but in the silence of their fight, it rang loud. Annie was the one following him now as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Why do you care if I call him? I can have other friends!"

"Oh I see. So you're friends with him, like you're friends with me?"

"What?"

"Well, that didn't seem like an exchange you'd have with Layla." He said it with real venom in his voice, still not looking at her as he opened the closet to get his scarf; not that he needed one, since he was boiling already. Annie wanted to grab the scarf first, maybe strangle him with it. They both reached in and grabbed an end of the scarf. It looked like a bizarre hostile game of tug of war. Warren tugged but she wouldn't let go.

"Stop! Just stop a minute!" She commanded. He clenched his jaw, dropped his end of the scarf and turned to unlock the door. Her hand braced against it around his shoulder before he had even grabbed the handle. "Will you just listen for a minute?! Because it wasn't that long ago you were on top of me perfectly happy where you were!" That did seem to stop him from twisting the knob. He still wouldn't face her though.

"What?" He growled. Annie closed her eyes, trying to draw all her inner strength so she didn't electrocute him, tie him to a chair, and smack him around for a couple of hours. Instead, she moved to lean against the frame of the door, so she could at least see his profile. She squared her shoulders and let out a tired sigh, like she was trying to calm a particularly petulant child.

"You have nothing to be jealous of."

"What?" This time, it was still a growl, but coupled with a look of shock. Annie remained unfazed.

"Don't be jealous." She repeated. "I'm guessing that's why you went from zero to asshole in sixty seconds..." He internally glared at her insult. "Just get over it." Knowing she had his undivided attention, she leaned away from the door, turned her back on him and walked into the livingroom, waiting for tell tale heavy footsteps to follow her. When she was halfway to the couch she was worried she had played it all wrong, but when she heard the footfalls and the sound of a jacket drop to the floor she felt the sweep of victory.

Sitting on the couch, she finally looked up and saw him standing in the middle of the room, making no move to join her, but not leaving either.

"So..." Annie prompted, crossing one leg over the other. She didn't miss the way his eyes followed the movement. It was another moment before he spoke.

"I guess you wouldn't believe I just don't like that kid." That made her smile.

"That can be on the official report."

"Fuck, this is awkward."

"Why? We fight all the time, it's not exactly new."

"Yeah, but usually it's your fault." He tried to force a smile, but she could tell how uncomfortable he was. She stood from her seat and moved to him swiftly, but avoided touching him initially.

"I should have told you he calls."

"Why? I'm not your boyfriend." She nodded reluctantly. It was true, she didn't owe him any explanations. Warren grunted, shoving his hands in their favourite holding spot in his back pockets. "I shouldn't have chased away your prospect." Annie whinced.

"He's not a prospect. He's just a friend."

"Seemed more than friendly." He grumbled, having trouble quelling the irritation that had reered itself when he'd heard that yuppie's voice at the door.

"We're not even that close!" Annie said, just wanting to end the conversation. Her victory celebration was circling the drain with every passing minute. "I'd rather just forget that any of that just happened..."

"How can you say that, 'after all you two have been through'?" There was a mocking tone in his voice that made Annie's jaw clench painfully.

"That's not really any of your business." She bit out, her good mood completely gone. "He's a nice guy and you're just being a jealous jerk!"

"You can stop saying that." He barked, becoming annoyed at her accusations. She looked undaunted, which grated his nerves. He continued, wanting inexplicably to draw blood first. "And if you're looking for a nice guy to be with, you'll be looking a long time. I don't know many boy scouts looking for a girl like you." A week ago he would have said the opposite. The day's events and their implications hung in the air after his outburst. Annie felt that prickling sensation at the back of her neck, had to push down the lightning bolt of anger. She glared terribly at him.

"Fine. Why don't you get the hell out of here?!" She screamed, throwing her arm out to point to the door, the overhead light on the porch bursting to life like a large exit sign. For a split second he looked sorry for what he'd said, he even moved to place his hand on her arm to calm her, but instead the tender gesture enraged her. She curled into her mind, the mental box marked with all of Warren's baggage jumping out, screaming every harsh thought she'd ever stored away. "You know, you're one to talk! Why don't you just bail like your father? You're like him in every other way!"

His eyes flashed. Annie thought they looked like hot tar. The grip on her arm instantly tightened, felt like molten lava poured over her bicep.

In a flash she was on the floor alone. The searing pain had barely registered before he pushed her down and away from him. His fingertips had small wisps of smoke trailing off them and Annie hadn't been able to dwell on the needle sharp burning in her arm, didn't really know what had happened until he looked at her with such horror and self loathing that she could only stare back in plain shock.

He was out the door so fast she only choked out the first syllable of his name before the front door slammed.


	16. Bitter Without the Sweet

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**Bitter Without the Sweet**

They had ignored each other now for a whole week, and it still hadn't healed the gut sickness they both felt over the incident in her livingroom.

Warren was still needled by the idea of Sam making a play for Annie, but that wasn't the point. The point was he'd dug into her, she'd retaliated harshly and he'd burned her. Burned her like some uncontrollable monster. Proved her accusation right. It would leave marks, he knew, because of the intense feelings that had triggered the jump in temperature. He was well in control of his powers, except where mention of his father was concerned; the emotions gushed from the gizer of raw, bone deep hurt. She'd said those things in anger, but they'd occurred to her, and she'd stepped over the line as soon as his father was dragged into the argument. As these thoughts poured out, he felt himself rallying to them, felt his hands itch to ignite. But he just couldn't muster a flame. Her words were ugly but so probably were the burns he'd placed on her.

He wanted to hate her. He did hate her in a way. But he hoped she didn't hate him back.

He was so wracked with guilt over hurting her, what was one more evil thing to add to the list?

After a few days of his seesawing thoughts, internally bashing and alternately defending her, he wanted to apologize and ask if he could really be forgiven for the animal act, but she'd been dodging him as effectively as he was her. All week he could see her ponytail whipping around a corner, or was blocked by a blown PA system as she darted out of view. He was growing absurdly annoyed at her evasiveness. How could he say sorry if she was always out of earshot?

In truth, Annie wasn't so concerned with the burn to her arm. She didn't give the fact that he'd tattooed himself on her much thought. It hurt like hell, and every time someone jostled her in the hall she cursed like a sailor, but when it just seared dully, her mind was far away. She was torn; between the look on Warren's face when he'd yelled at her and the look he'd had when he burned her.

She wasn't sure how he felt about her, but she was damn sure he felt less than she did. Sure, his jealousy had flared at Sam's interruption, but his territoriality was not to be confused with a deeper meaning. At least that's what she drilled into herself. If for a moment she thought he really did care, she might forgive him for the horrid remarks he'd made against her, which stung almost as badly as the physical injury he'd dealt her, accident or not.

Looking back, she'd just assumed that like her, he'd begun to feel a little bit more than just friendly, lustful yearnings for her. And it frightened her that something so casual had managed to sneak up on her and become so important. She rolled her eyes at herself. She was a girl after all, and so had different brain chemistry than Warren, a guy. Women form attachments, even with casual flings. It was all perfectly logical and scientific, hormones and such, but it didn't feel that simple.

When he'd looked so dejected and angry with himself over his loss of control over his powers, it had shocked her. Hurt her that he could seem so distant and callous at one moment and then so concerned the next.

She needed to take a break from him for a while. Just another week or two, and then she'd have it all figured out. She lied to herself that she'd know what to say to make what had happened seem less hurtful than it was. Christmas break was only three days away. In the meantime, she needed to concentrate on school, or sport, or anything that didn't involve her frazzled feelings. She nodded to herself as she hauled her gym bag out of her locker. At that moment she saw him rounding the corner. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment before she darted into a classroom to avoid him, waiting a full five minutes to make sure he was well and truly out of sight before continuing on to Gym class.

They had free period together at the end of the day, usually met up in the library and managed to get kicked out for joking around too loudly before the hour was over. Today, when Warren headed toward the library, she was already floating down to earth, piggybacked by Will, who thought she had a doctor's appointment to be at.


	17. You're Still in My Blood

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**You're Still in My Blood**

She had to find something to occupy herself with or she was going to go mad.

Flipping through the old Vogue she found under the couch was actually doing wonders, taking her mind to a place where only material interests and girly frocks existed. It was a blissful twenty minutes before she stumbled across an advert for Hollister Co. and that's when she saw him.

The face of the male model stared up at her in an almost jeering manner and she felt her face enflame. Those same pearly white teeth, perfect, probably veneered on this guy, were stretched into a straight smile. The rugged, chiselled jaw line was the same though, and the jet black hair, now cut short but still the same texture as his and those inky black eyes glinting from the photographer's lens. His arms were wrapped around a girl, although the specifics of her were lost because Annie couldn't scrutinize anything but this Warren doppleganger. Even Vogue, her salvation, was turning against her.

Annie let out a small growl, turning the page more viciously than she needed to and rewarding herself with a thin papercut. She sucked on it and tasted the meager tang of metallic blood. Great, she thought melodramatically, now he has me inadvertantly mutilating myself.

She felt her belly give a soft but prolonged grumble and decided she was probably so fixated and aggitated because she was hungry. She scratched her arm, wincing a bit from the pain and itch that throbbed there. Annie got up and moved toward the kitchen but after searching the fridge for fifteen minutes, decided she didn't want to eat anything in it and settled for coffee instead.

"Hey twinks, what are you doing still up?" Annie's curtain of gold hair spun as she looked over her shoulder to see Pete walk in, shrugging out of his winter coat and coming to stand next to her, pulling out a dish that tinkled when it clinked against another plate.

"Couldn't sleep."

"It's nearly three in the morning." Annie blinked. She hadn't realized it had been so late. Or early. She frowned.

"How come you were out so late?" He wrestled with his smile which went lopsided, like hers did, one of the few ways to distinguish him from his twin, who was sleeping upstairs.

"I just got back from my date with that Catholic school girl I met at the Starbucks two towns over." He waggled his eyebrows as he poured Lucky Charms into his bowl.

"Oh yeah? Did you two genuflect the night away?"

"Har-har. She's actually a very nice girl. She actually has morals, such a lost virtue in women today."

"Oh, cut the crap. Admit, you're just turned on by her uniform." Annie groused, taking the milk from him and pouring it in her coffee.

"Not even a bit."

"Don't lie to Jesus. What would your girlfriend say?"

"Our love is pure as morning snow." She felt the corner of her mouth twitch.

"Question. How exactly do you plan to seduce her out of her skirt if she's hardcore Catholic?" There was a beat of silence in which Pete looked like he was contemplating deigning to answer.

"Persuasian." He answered with a self satisfied smile.

"Pig."

"Someone is grumpy this morning. Did Colbert get cancelled or something?"

"It's nothing."

"PMS?"

"I said it was nothing."

"A guy, huh?"

The milk jug thumped loudly as Annie slammed it on the table, glaring over her shoulder at Pete with such ferosity that he almost opted to eat his cereal on the porch. Almost.

"So. What'd this creep do?" She remained silent, determined not to give into her usual pitiful deluge of confusing internal feelings. But she could still feel Pete's eyes on her shoulder and the jagged clink of his spoon in the cereal bowl.

"He didn't do anything." Annie replied, turning to face her brother defiantly. His eyebrows rose.

"So... what did you do?"

"Nobody did anything!" She half yelled, becoming frustrated with the casual tone in her brother's voice, like asking her these questions wasn't an invasion of her privacy.

"Sure. That's why you begged mom and dad to drag us out of state to Aunt Muriel's for the break and conveniently 'forgot' to bring any of our cellphones."

"I didn't beg." She threw in sullenly, but he was shaking his head as he picked the marshmallows out of the cereal.

"Little sister, you need help, and I've got to tell you, I'm a bit more worldly than you..."

"...spring break in Mexico and he thinks he's worldly..."

"...and I've got some advice I could share if you'd just stop being such a turkey and tell me what's up." He scooped a mouthful into his gob and crunched away as she continued to glare at him, obviously not really wanting to confide in him but needing an escape from her overwrought, overly analytical brain.

"Fine. But if you tell Perry or anyone else, I'll use my voodoo witch powers and seek swift and bloody revenge."

"Duly warned." He nodded as he handed her the palmful of colored marshmallows. "Lay on, MacDuff."

Annie recounted the last two weeks and kept feeling her neck and face flush whenever she mentioned that she and Warren had been fooling around. Pete, to his credit, didn't seem perturbed by his little sister's hobby, though when she finally came to the conclusion about how they had fought it out the last time they'd hooked up, Pete did crack the knuckles of his left hand.

"...and I haven't talked to him since." Annie sighed, feeling a heavy cavity in her chest lighten with the knowledge that Pete had not at any point looked particularly disgusted or judgemental. She decided to leave the part about Warren burning her out. Nonetheless he took a deep breath and pushed a hand through his own sandy hair.

"Well." He sniffed, obviously trying to arrange his thoughts. "Sounds like you had a biggie of a fight. He shouldn't have said those things about you. He pushed you too far Anne, and just because you gave as good as you got doesn't mean you should feel guilty for pushing him away." She opened her mouth to speak but he talked over her. "He'll understand if he's any kind of a good guy, and if he doesn't then I don't want my little sister dating him anyway."

"No but Pete you're missing the point!" Annie interjected, her face falling because she had thought he would've understood. "He and I aren't dating." Pete sat back, and she thought she saw a cloud of disappointment hover in his regarding eyes. "This...w-we just figure we have some sexual tension and we're always at each other's throats and we figured that if we messed around a little then our friendship wouldn't be so strained."

"Alright." He said slowly, clearly trying to keep an open mind and not scare her into shutting back up. Annie grimaced.

"But see now I think I made a horrible mistake." Her voice wobbled unattractively. Pete's face became tense.

"He hasn't hurt you...has he?" The question was soft. Pulling her left sleeve down further, Annie shook her head.

"This...what we're doing...it..."

"You don't want to do it anymore?" He clarified.

"No. I don't. I want something different." Pete blinked, as if he was trying to catch up while she was a mile ahead and giving him eight different directions to go in. "Pete-"

"Annie, it sounds like you've kind of talked yourself into something you're not comfortable with and the person you really need to let know is not me." He sounded unusually stern as he sat forward again, his hands on his knees.

"I don't think I can talk to him. Not just yet." She added quickly upon seeing her brother's mouth open to reprimand her. "I need to figure out what to say, and I'm just not ready."

"Don't be cowardly Anne, it's not very heroic of you."

"I'll...talk to him Sunday. What's one day?" She asked plantiffly. Pete seemed to be placated with the comprimise and nodded solemnly.

"In the meantime, call your hippie dippy love child friend and talk to her about it." He instructed as he hopped down from the counter he'd been sitting on. "It can't hurt to get a girl's opinion either." Annie smiled tiredly as her brother lightly tagged her on the arm. She swayed on the spot, feeling so tired all of a sudden.

"Pete?"

"Yeah, twinkie?"

"Never ever ask me for advice about your love life." He blinked. "I just don't want to know."

Annie tried to sleep that night, but kept rolling over and tossing. All night her right hand wandered over the welt on her arm, touching his etching on her. She felt a strong malaise wash over her every half hour or so for about a minute at a time, feeling exhausted, but still no hope of sleep. At around seven she decided that it was impossible to get a wink until she'd talked to someone. Perhaps Layla. She knew that she was probably awake by now, watering the house plants before her morning walk to the Park Gardens. Even though it was winter, Layla would revive the plants, which shocked more than few park walkers who knew that marigolds in December were not so usual. So Annie pulled on her slippers and padded down the creaky cold stairs of her Aunt's house in search of a phone.

"Hey Perry." She said groggily. He nodded at her, his eyes still hooded from sleep. He looked like he was going to face plant into his eggs.

"Morning my Annie, would you like some bacon?" Her aunt asked as she turned over the eggs still in the pan. Annie shook her head just as the phone began to ring. "Be a darling and answer that." Muriel's dreamy voice commanded as she continued to cook. Annie shuffled to the phone which was lying not two inches from a barely-concious-Perry's hand.

"Hello?" It was his somber voice on the other end. "Oh, hey, I'm glad you called." She lied blatantly. "I was just going to call actual-" Annie's face changed in a flash as she gripped the phone receiver tightly, "what's wrong? War- hold on. Just hold on, I'm on my way."


	18. You Still Crumble at My Name

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**You Still Crumble at My Name**

The door shuddered open and she had to bite her tongue from calling out to Warren's mother. It had become second nature. Although now that she stepped inside, she saw that the sombre air inside the house would have stopped the singsong call in her throat anyway. Nothing had really changed; maybe someone less intune with what had taken place wouldn't even notice. The house didn't seem any less sunny or neat as it had been when she'd still been there. Nothing signified anything different, except maybe the absence of her trademark crocodile sandles next to her son's old harley boots.

"Warren?" Annie finally called out, pushing the heavy front door closed absentmindedly. She gently placed the snow covered umbrella on the tile floor and stepped out of her shoes. The cold of the floor swept up and she could already feel what little cheeriness she'd stored up evaporate.

Warren heard her call out, but he just couldn't muster the strength to answer. She'd find him eventually, it wasn't that big of a house. He wasn't sure he wanted her to. For a fleeting moment he thought about hiding, but again he found he just didn't have the will. His fingers were skimming over one of the pages, but all he could hear was the reality of what had happened.

_"Melancholy is a part of all of us. Some people, probably the vast majority, choose to hide it away so as not to interrupt the merriment of those who forgot it, or maybe are suppressing it themselves. But then there are some of us who are much too selfish." She took another swig from the bottle, letting out a refreshed sigh that sounded embellished._

His fingers found the edge of the page, flipped it over, felt the papercut sear. The corner singed black from his firey blood.

_"The memories will fade, and with them the pain will ebb away. The little bit that's left will be manageable, so that I can sweep it under the rug." _

_"Enough of this flowery self pity bullshit. It doesn't suit you." The bottle was flung and dashed against the wall._

Warren's eyes slid to the three bottles of scotch that remained on the shelf, but a dusty rim signified that a fourth was missing. "Are you here?" Annie's voice was still distant, probably in the kitchen. Where it all started.

_"So toxic. Stifling." She chuckled bitterly. "Just like your father." He flinched, as though she'd slugged him. Her hand flew to her mouth, but he'd already put all his barriers back up and his face was as stony as ever._

He began moving from side to side, rocking the deskchair to quiet down the painful lurch in his stomach. Why was Annie taking so long? Maybe if she were here, he wouldn't be rehashing all this pain in his mind.

_"Oh Mom..." He breathed, his chin resting on the top of her head. When had she fallen off her parental pedastool and become such a dysfunctional human? They weren't supposed to do that. It was so unfair. _

_"I know it's not fair, baby," she hugged him tighter, and he wished for the millionth time in his life that she could not read minds, "it's not fair that both your parents failed you so spectacularly." _

Only she could be so twisted as to place failure and a word like spectacular in the same sentence.

Annie sighed as she closed the screen door to the living room converted porch and walked back to the foyer. She had had a feeling he was upstairs but put off going because she thought maybe in the meantime she'd be able to figure out what to say when she finally saw him. What am I thinking? I'll never have the perfect thing to say... The stairs were waiting for her. She climbed them with a heavy sense of dread slowing her up. When finally she got to the top, the first thing she noticed was that his room was empty. She looked in the opposite direction, feeling her ponytail tickle her neck. There was a soft squeaking noise echoing from what Warren had told her was his father's den. No one ever went inside because it was too painful. She hadn't really understood why, since his villainous lair was located elsewhere. It was just a room that housed accounting ledgers, old yearbooks and trophies from the past. Every father had one. Maybe that was the real reason Warren wouldn't go inside.

"Warren?" She ventured again, although she said it a great deal more like a murmur. The squeaking stopped. She pushed open the door to see him sitting in a maroon leather office chair, a book sitting open in his lap. "I got here as soon as I could." She tried not to sound too sympathetic. She knew that in his more unpredictable moods he could be hostile, even to her. And the last thing he probably wanted was pity. "Is there anything you need?" She felt sort of like a foreign voyeur, standing at the boundaries of his father's room while he sat there stone still. Her muscles were stiffening without her noticing.

"No." He finally answered dully. "I think-" A large hand scraped along an unshaven face. "I think I just need to lie down awhile." Warren made no move to get up.

"Alright then." She answered slowly. She crossed the threshold with more ease than she thought, moved to him quickly, but once she was at his side, she wasn't sure exactly what to do. She started by leaning down and taking the book from his lap, dragging it across his knees and closing it soberly. An Ocean In Iowa. She felt her face fall, remembering reading the book when she was twelve. The night she finished it, she climbed into bed with her mom and declared petulantly she wouldn't leave.

She placed the hardcover on the desk and turned the chair, hearing the familiar squeak. Annie stepped in front of him and took both of his hands, tugging on them to signal he should stand. His eyes were staring down at the desk, transfixed by the book and the deed to the house that laid just beneath it. He wanted to spit at it, the very thing it represented. Instead he rose to his feet, nearly knocking Annie over. He let his fingers interlace with hers and waited for her to begin the slow shuffle toward his room.

Annie gently led him inside, his forearm tucked tenderly between her hands. He didn't resist, not a lick, and she felt an eerie dread curl her toes. His face was grey. Fatigue had climbed inside of him and he was actually grateful that she was there. Wordlessly, she turned him, taking the lapels of his leather jacket and pushing them up and over his tired shoulders. He shrugged the weight of it off himself, waited to hear the garment fall to the ground. She slipped it off him and folded it over the chair by the window. Noticing the darkness, the way only a small punch of light illuminated fluff floating through air, she moved to open the curtains, but Warren grabbed her hand and she felt a bit relieved that he had shown some sign of life. She nodded, tugging her wrist out of his grasp. She turned back to the jacket and needlessly began brushing invisible dirt from it as an excuse to regain her composure. She was surprised when sloppy piano keys began to fill the air. Looking over her shoulder to see him turning the dial on his half melted radio, she didn't know if she missed the silence. The beautiful haunting dirge was painfully keen to the tone of the room and Annie wished he hadn't turned it on to begin with.

_In the tower above the earth_

_There is a view that reaches far_

_Where we see the universe_

_I see the fire, I see the end._

Annie watched him sink slowly to the edge of the bed, spiritless, his head in his hands. His hair tickled the flames on his wrists. Annie was struck by the way the sliver of light that managed to peek through the thick polyester curtains threw his frame in shadow, backlit impossibly in the prevailing dark. She came to stand in front of him, felt her lips turning downwards at the aura of pain that shot off him in lapping waves. Her arm grazed her side as it rose up, laying her palm flat atop his head. Her skin turned rosy in the half light. Their silhouetted figures looked remarkably sacrosanct; his form bowed to her outstretched hand, her absolution of his sins.

_Seven miles above the earth_

_There is Emmanuel of mothers._

_With his sword, with his robes_

_He comes dividing man from brothers._

She let her arm drop dead at her side, her fingers tingling, scalded by the severity of the tension he exuded. Annie had never come up against such grief and it felt numbing to be powerless to alleviate it. She was a hero, but there was no way she could see to pull him out of this darkness. Worse still, she could feel it start to crawl through her as well. Bent to his need, she knelt in front of him, hovering between his legs, her hands hesitant in front of his face. Before she could choose to be brave, his large hands engulfed hers, pulling her towards him. It was her turn to obediantly be led.

She stretched upwards like a sunflower bending to the sun. He lay back on his bed, his hands pulling her arms above his head and from where he lay, the way she floated above him with her golden filagre hair, she looked like a gossamer angel. Though, why an angel would come to him of all people, he couldn't really say. Her feet left the floor and she crawled into the space he made for her in the tiny bed. But she played the coward, turning away from him and winding her hair up out of the way so that he could let his face rest against the back of her neck. Warren understood. He folded her back into him so that he encircled her, chest to back, hip to hip, his knees drawing her into a more fetal position to mirror his own form. Warren blew a small breath onto the nape of her neck where messy little hairs tangled. Annie answered him by letting her hand drift behind her and touched his cheek. Of all the relationships she'd had, all the novels and movies she'd taken in, she was dismally unprepared for how harshly a person could tug at the heartstrings of another. One more well placed tug and hers were going to snap.

"She left."

_Tug._ But her heart didn't snap.

"She left and I don't know where."

God, but she hated this. This was exactly what she'd feared, what had driven her away. Every single feeling she had towards, around, about Warren was magnified a thousand fold and it had snuck up on her. The weight of it scared her, but she pushed those thoughts into a locked box in her mind because he was hurting now and he didn't need someone else walking out on him today.

_In the tower above the earth,_

_We built it for Emmanuel._

_In the powers of the Earth,_

_We wait until it rips and rips._

_Oh my mother, she betrayed us_

_But my father loved and bathed us._

His head dipped, forcing her hand to cup his jaw more fully. Warren could almost feel the agony ease with every little touch she granted him. Her forefinger traced the shell of his ear and he felt his eyes fall closed. Sleep was closing in on both of them. It was only five in the afternoon, but with all the curtains drawn, it was like midnight in his house. He kissed the flesh of her wrist, like she had done and it made her chest tighten mercilessly. She wanted to weep. She clutched his knee to keep from sobbing.

"Shhh... I'm here." He comforted, rubbing circles into her palm with his thumb. It was remarkable how his own grief was dispelled by hers. And he knew she was grieving, even if it wasn't her heartache to bear. She was so dear, he wanted to sink into her and disappear from the world. "I've got you." She felt the rumble in his chest that was solid against her back. Annie nodded into the pillow so that the wet tear stains would wipe away, relaxing her grip on his leg, letting her hand lead his onto her left breast. If she died here, he had to know to revive her. Sure enough, he felt her heart thump heavily in her chest, signifying he hadn't killed her yet.

_Still I go to the deepest grave_

_Where I go to sleep alone._


	19. Dire Times Call for Dire Faces

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**Dire Times Call for Dire Faces**

"This is why superheros should not have significant others. Having powers during a fight really only makes things worse..." Annie sighed, pushing her locker door closed, giving Layla full view of the now pinkish fingerprints that had been tattooed, seared into her flesh. Layla looked horrified. She was so off put she didn't even point out that Annie had insinuated that Warren was a significant other.

"I can't believe he did that!" She cried, touching the skin around the burn in a soothing way. Annie shrugged.

"To be honest, the thought of 200 volts pumping through him _had_ crossed my mind."

"You are both insane." Will said plainly, also looking at the colored burn with a certain amount of disdain. Warren had confessed the incident to him one night, but seeing the evidence was another thing entirely. "This is taking the term 'unhealthy relationship' to a whole new level." Annie shook her head before slamming shut her locker and hooking the lock through it. Will and Layla exchanged looks that she couldn't decipher. Perhaps it was concern that painted their faces, but for who, Annie couldn't tell.

"Well, we've essentially made up, so it's behind us now..." She sounded more defensive than she'd meant to. She knew they were concerned. This was the first day back to school, the first time the breadth of the story and events could be discussed.

"Friends just don't do that to each other, Annie. That's all we're saying."

"Really Layla, cause I do remember one instance where you had Will hanging upside down from a weeping willow branch for half an hour..."

"That's different!" Layla defended, as Will grimaced at the memory. "A head rush is not the same as maiming each other!" Annie sighed, frustrated that she couldn't communicate to her friends that this wasn't the same situation as when it started, things had changed so that every encounter was magnified a hundred fold. The fights, the jokes, the time they spent together had more weight to it. This wasn't just some casual thing anymore. At least not for her.

"You should have seen his face when it happened though, I don't think I've ever seen anyone look like they genuinely hated themselves before." She said sadly as they began moving away from the lockers toward the cafeteria. It was the pained look on his face that had stuck with her, the pain of her arm easing with each day. But that look of self-loathing wouldn't stop haunting her, especially after the other day when she'd seen him look so defeated when his mother abandoned him.

"We know." Will said, and both their faces fell as well, all three thinking of the past few days. After finding him alone and waking up the next morning, Annie had walked with him to Will's where he'd taken up residence since. Will knew better than Layla what Annie was trying to say though. It was hard to say that Warren's actions had been out of line when his life seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

"How is he?" Layla asked gravely, a tone that seemed foreign to her voice. "I haven't talked to him since he called me that day..." She'd been hesitant giving him Aunt Muriel's number until he'd told her just why he needed it.

"I don't know. If it's possible, he's even harder to talk to than usual." Annie replied heavily as she pushed open the lunch room doors. Will nodded and Annie knew he knew.

All this emotional garbage had to be delivered just when the weather had turned rotten, taking its cue from the demeanor of the student body. January sluge and dirty snow had penetrated the constantly broken down atmo-shield, and the grounds were not immune from depressing greyness. Maybe if it had been sunny, the school populace wouldn't be so consumed with their impending doom. Midterms were coming, and everyone seemed sullen, depressed and crabby. Everyone except Zach.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" He beamed from their lunch table, his arm around Magenta's shoulder sluggishly. Magenta tensed, and Annie could swear she saw her bear teeth. That brought a small smile to her lips. They all sat opposite the two, in case Magenta decided that Zach's tutoring help was no longer worth having one of his limbs encircling her. It had taken him three weeks to cram enough to convince her he would help and not hinder her studies. And after Magenta's mother threatened her with excommunication to a convent in Siberia for the winter break, she really didn't have much choice but to lean on Zach's crush to pass. "It really is a great day!" Zach repeated dreamily.

"Have you looked outside?" Will shot back.

"Or inside?" Annie added, surveying the way everyone was hunched over books and brown paper bags. Even their lunches seemed to wilt.

"Hmm... beautiful day..." Zach murmured, just smiling inanely down at the top of Magenta's head while she did her best to ignore him. After a few minutes of the others exchanging laughing looks and trying to hold back their giggles, she finally elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on Glow Boy, we need to get back to the damn library." She slid out of the seat begrudgingly, giving the double finger to the other three who were chuckling at her annoyance. "You can all just kiss my ass." She muttered when they laughed harder.

"Yeah, kiss her ass." Zach repeated dreamily, trailing after her pathetically. Will rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder about that guy."

"Only sometimes?"

They were interupted in their snickers by the sound of the Maxville Daily being dumped smack in the middle of the table, an ashen faced Ethan taking a seat next to Layla. He adjusted his glasses as he nodded to the headline, blaring in dark black lettering, announcing the escape of The Kook, a notorious supervillain and, too their deepest discomfort, cellmate of Warren's father. Will propped the title page up and began reading in a low voice to the others, all their faces getting progressively darker as paragraph after paragraph left them with an ominous feel.

"...with a disturbing history of random violence, the authorities and Alliance of Heroes have both begun a diligent hunt for the painted pagliacci known only as The Kook. No witness has ever survived an encounter with the maniacal jester, whose power remains a mystery. It is unknown at this time whether fellow inmate Baron Battle took part in the escape, although he is still in custody and under 24 hour observation until the recapture of his flown companion." He finished, folding the newspaper back in half. "As if midterms weren't crap enough..."

"Does Warren know?" Ethan asked, placing the paper bag in his knapsack. They all shrugged.

"If it's on the news, he probably heard." Will grimaced. "My parents are part of the Alliance, they may have told him before we left for the bus." Annie felt a chill ripple up her spine. It was true, the Strongholds wouldn't have kept something like that from Warren, not when they'd taken him in. They wanted to protect him, not blind him.

"I wonder where he-"

"Look!" Layla interrupted pointing out the window with her juice box at a lone figure sitting at a picnic bench. Annie didn't even need to guess who it was. "What is he doing out there all by himself?"

"You're actually surprised?" Ethan countered with raised eyebrows.

"Well...no." Layla admitted, but it was such a depressing sight after all the social progress he'd made over the last couple of months. He sat with them pretty much every day now, and even seemed to enjoy it, though he'd never admit it.

"Maybe I should go talk to him..." Will said slowly, getting back up on his feet and bee lining toward the outdoor exit. Annie just shook her head at the scene; Will sat next to Warren's hunched form, but the darker man didn't seem to acknowledge it. Ethan followed him out after a moment, feeling obligated to offer his support as well. The two girls were left to stew in the tangible gloom of the cafeteria.

"Well this is shitty." Annie finally said, watching how sullen Warren looked. He was no longer just a shell like he'd been the other day. No, now the anger had settled in. The hyper ornery Warren had returned with a venegence. Earlier that day he'd been especially cranky, even scorched her favorite suede boots. It was an accident, but he still didn't apologize. She supposed now she knew why. When it rained, it fucking poured on him. "He's gone back to being-"

"Warren?" Layla cut in, smiling sadly. "We kind of expected this..." Annie fluffed the back of her hair, briefly caught Warren looking at her through the window before they both simultaneously looked away.

"And its not like we can tell him he's being an asshole..."

"Annie!"

"See!" She exclaimed. "I feel bad Layla, I do, I know he's in a bad place, but I miss him being only slightly hostile." Layla nodded, watching how her boyfriend valiantly tried to comfort his best friend. She regarded Annie with a hint of wariness. No doubt, their's was a passionate relationship. The way her fair haired friend was watching Warren's back made Layla worry that it was too soon for them to be near each other just yet.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" She asked slowly. Annie huffed.

"Nah, he needs space for now. He's sleeping over on Friday." Annie replied around a mouthful of granola. Before the anger had set in, Warren had asked quietly that he stay over. Anything to get away from his own empty house and he couldn't lean on Will forever. It was a time when he couldn't be left alone with his thoughts, or the melancholy would climb back inside him. His mom and now his dad. He really needed her. She'd agreed. She would have agreed to anything he asked that day. "I figure I oughta give Will a break from having such a grumpy house guest." Annie added, trying to act nonchalant. Layla arched an eyebrow.

"Well, just don't call him an asshole to his face. I don't think he'd feel bad about kicking you out of your own house."


	20. Sweet Without the Bitter

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**Sweet Without the Bitter**

"You look like death." Annie shot him a withering look, as he opened her door the rest of the way.

"Bubonic plague." She would have smiled but coughed, holding a white hankerchief to her mouth. He frowned, trying not to look as offput as he felt. "I know I'm gross, you don't have to be polite." Her voice was a mixture of weariness and a huff, like she was waiting for him to assure her he was not in the least sicked out by her infected state. Instead Warren shrugged, leaning against the doorframe to watch her toss kleenex at her garbage.

"So I guess this means the sleepover is cancelled, huh?" In answer, Annie emitted a juicy sneeze and tears collected at the corners of her red eyes. Warren tried to keep from grimacing. This was definitely not one of her more attractive days, but she looked so miserable that a part of him felt bad for not staying.

"Well, there's not much use in us both being sick..." She rasped, letting out a tired sigh. "You should probably maintain a safe distance. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said dismissively, opting instead to walk to her bedside and hand her a fresh kleenex. "When's your mom getting home? I could run and get some soup before she kicks me out."

"She's in Sault Ste. Marie remember?" Annie replied as she pushed her sweaty bangs off her forehead. Warren's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"You're dying of plague and you didn't call your family to tell them?!" His voice was louder than he intended.

"How do you know I-"

"Come on Cleary, if the Bradys knew you were sick they'd get back here..."

"So I'm supposed to ruin my weekend AND their's? I don't think so." He regarded her for a moment then, and Annie practically heard the cogs wheeling about in his head. But she didn't have time to say as much, as he moved even closer, his darkened aura relenting, and for the first time in weeks, he was as he had been when it was good.

"Of all the idiotic, stubborn..." Warren felt the urge to knock her on the head for being such a twit. "Annie, you need someone to take care of you, make you chicken noodle soup and wait on you hand and foot. That's the glorious thing about being sick!" Her puffy eyes watered as they glared at him. He felt his lip quirk upwards, the first hint of a smile in what felt like an eternity.

"Warren, look at me, there's nothing glorious about this." He knelt down, laying his arms on her comforter. She looked uneasy at his proximity.

"Well, you know what, because you're stupid and too polite for your own good, now I have to look after you myself." She grimaced when he brought a kleenex up to the corner of her eyes and mopped away the tears and sweat. "And before you argue, Lady Disgustington, it's no use, I'm staying even if I have to slip Nyquil into your tea." She sneezed again and his hand flew away lightning fast.

"I don't drink tea." She countered sullenly as she took the kleenex he offered.

"Your chocolate milk then..."

"Great." She groaned, her usual demeanor returning for a moment. "And after this weekend, you'll never kiss me again." He chuckled, he actually chuckled and she felt the fever lessen.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He said, smoothing a hand over her fevered brow, wishing for once that his powers could cool instead of heat.

"And no teasing." She demanded, feeling monumentally embarrassed that his hand was now slick with her sweat. "And you're not allowed to sleep with me either." He opened his mouth to protest. "NO Warren."

"How contagious could you be?" He mock whined. She admired the way his jaw jutted in a teasing pout. No, she couldn't let him go now.

"This is going to be a very long, kissless weekend bub, and if you make one joke about my appearance, I'll infect you without hesitating." The corner of his lip quirked again, as a very dirty scenario of her infecting him flashed in his brain. It was the first exciting thought he'd had of her in near a month. "Warren..." Her voice was low and full of warning.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." He said, waving his hands, not wanting to incur the wrath of diseased Annie. "On the condition that I get to give you a physical tomorrow morning. A _naked_ physical."

"Get your medical degree and we'll talk." Annie deadpanned, feeling her lips tug upward at the corner in an unmistakable smile. The first real one she'd had on in the last miserable twenty four hours. Only slipping back into this comfortable joking waltz with him could have done it. Warren seemed to notice, and it put him at ease to know that he had made her feel a bit more like the usually sunny Annie.

"Fair enough." He sighed, walking out her bedroom door. Annie felt herself sink lower into the mountains and valleys of her sheets, the fuzzy haze beginning to overtake her vision. Just knowing that when she woke, he'd be there, was enough to make the heat of her forehead turn into a more soothing warmth. She was nodding off pleasantly when she heard the creak of someone kneeling on the foot of her bed...

"How about a sponge bath, then?"

She cracked one eye open, glaring murderously at his smug grin.

"I'm going to spit in your mouth when you're asleep."

It was ten hours before she was up again.

Tying the bathrobe securely around her hip, she looked in the mirror of her bathroom. She usually avoided mirrors, and today she felt forced to look into one. Annie couldn't see him again in her sickly state without at least trying to hide the fact that she felt miserable and nauseated. She certainly didn't need to look it.

Annie tucked one hand behind her ear and fluffed the blonde tresses that now looked oily and sweat slicked. She sighed, realizing that taking a shower would probably not do much good; her fever would just make the wet tangles greasy again. Her eyes were large and pink, her nose red from wiping away any snot that might make an unwanted appearance. Overall, her attempt to look presentable seemed a lost cause. She played with the belt of the robe idly while taking in the sight she was. He must be hard up for something to do if he was still willing to hang around her when she was this dishevelled. She smiled softly despite herself.

The sound of a pot clanging brought her out of her own fevered reverie, and the smell of something good wafted into her blocked nostrils. She felt her stomach give an audible growl before it lurched hard, forcing vomit up her throat and into the sink. When she was done, she could only look to the positive; at least the sweat from hurling had given her a bit of a glow.

Warren rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as the stew simmered on the stove in front of him. It was past midnight, and for the first time in a week, he felt his appetite rear its head. He'd heard something akin to footsteps upstairs and figured he'd bring a bowl up to Annie if she was awake. He'd force it down her gullet if he had to; he knew that even if she threw it back up, at least he had to put a little something in her tummy.

The sound of her on the stairs didn't even make him flinch.

"Look whose finally up."

"Got something cooking?" She asked, pushing her damp hair back. She'd gotten some puke in it, and was forced to run her hair under the tap for five minutes. He didn't need to know that though. She wrinkled her nose when she got to the stove.

"Stew. A la Peace." He said, smiling at the semi-disgusted look on her pale face. Her nose did not unwrinkle.

"Is that meant to ease my apprehension?"

"Just eat it, Egghead."

So she did. They sat at the kitchen table and he shoveled her a bowl full and himself a smaller portion. They ate silently for a few minutes, his eyes looking at her through his hair to make sure she wasn't just dumping the broth back into her bowl. She was hesitant at first, taking meager spoonfuls, but after assessing her nausea, she began eating more. Warren was so focused on her that he'd taken barely a few sips himself. She seemed to notice.

"What? No love for the Peace stew?" She asked jokingly before placing the warm spoon back in her mouth. He blinked.

"You don't seem to be gagging on it. I shouldn't make it too often or you're going to get fat." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I suppose you're up for the night now." He said it like he was the father and she was the hopped up child he should never have woken.

"If you're tired I can keep watch for a while. You know, make sure the fortress is secure." Broth trickled down her chin. Lightning quick he leaned across the table and wiped it away while she just stared at his outstretched arm. When he'd sat back down, she licked the side of her mouth, still tasting the stew, but with the salty taste his thumb had left. "Seriously, don't stay up on my account. This is your vacation from the Stronghold residence." He chuckled.

"I'm not so tired anymore."

"You look tired."

"You look sick."

"So we'll be sick and tired together!" She said it laughingly, but there was a tiny kernel of truth hidden in the statement that neither of them were really aware of. She sighed. Her bowl was half empty, and if she ate one bite more she'd probably upchuck, so she placed her spoon down and moved to sit closer to him. He just looked at her, as she picked up his abandoned utensil and filled the valley with cooled stew. She raised it up and dangled it in front of his mouth. "Open up for the airplane..." She was smiling, looking at the spoon, but his hand engulfed hers and pushed the spoon down onto the table, splashing some of the soup on the placemat. She looked up, afraid she'd insulted him with her harmless teasing, but he was just looking at her with that unreadable expression she had thought he'd retired.

They looked at each other for a while; her face clearly showed her concern and puzzlement, while his remained unchanged. Their hands were still joined, but neither were paying attention to that. Annie opened her mouth-

"It's cold." He said, cutting her off. "Cold stew..." He shook his head and got up and took his bowl to the pot it had been in and dumped it back. She watched his back while he fiddled with the stove to turn it off. He seemed tense.

"You...okay?" She asked hesitantly, for now her fever forgotten. She saw his shoulders slump in a shrug. "Well... what do you want to do now?" He slowly turned and leant against the nearby counter.

"You should be in bed resting." He said sternly, making her wonder when he'd discovered his responsible gene.

"I don't want to leave you up by yourself..."

"I'll get along fine without you."

"I..." She didn't know what to say to that. She obviously knew he'd be fine without her, it wasn't her inner charitable hostess pandering to him. "I know. I just wanted to stay up with you."

He softened at that. Maybe it was the puppy dog face coupled with the fact that she was a sickly mess, but for once he felt something close to sympathy. She got up and brought her soup bowl to the counter, laid it on top of his, not even bothering to empty the contents since they were now diseased with her spit. She wrapped her arms around herself and returned to his gaze.

"You cold?" He asked, noticing her hands moving up and down her biceps. Her hair was wet and still dripping, and he chided himself for not noticing sooner. She shrugged.

"A little."

"Want to-" He halted but her eyes had perked up so he knew he had to finish. "-watch a movie on the couch. You have a bunch of blankets..."

"Warren Peace, are you suggesting we cuddle?"

"Definitely not." He said with a rye grin. "Body heat is the answer."

"Hm, sounds suspiciously like cuddling to me..."

"Well its not, and if you don't shut up, you'll be sitting on the couch cuddling yourself." He threatened as he took her in hand and led her toward the livingroom as if she was the guest in her own home. She tried to keep the giddy feelings down. "Hm... is that what you want?"

"Nah, I'd probably pull a muscle or something..." He laughed out loud at the face she was pulling. He sat her down gently on the far side of the long white sofa, before moving to retrieve the blanket from the stack in the corner. Annie watched him doing this and had to keep from snickering; Warren Peace, reduced to playing warden to an invalid.

"I heard that." He grumbled, knowing exactly what was so funny. Annie tried to feign ignorance.

"Don't know what you mean." She replied as he stocked up to her and threw the blanket over top of her outstretched bare legs, as much to warm them as to just plain get them out of view. Sick people did not have legs like that, Warren grouched. She burrowed into the heavy knit and let out a small sigh, while Warren snatched up the remote and took a seat at the other end of the couch. Annie blinked. "Hey!" She nudged him with her foot, he didn't look away from the TV. "Hey." She nudged him again, this time he glanced at her a moment before flipping through the channels. "I was promised cuddl- ... body heat..." She pouted emphatically, which looked more comical than cute but Warren just rolled his eyes and began scooting down the couch toward the bundle of blanket and Annie.

She moved a bit toward the edge so that he could slip sideways behind her, then leant back into the solid wall of his chest and shoulder. He let out a curse when her wet hair delivered him a wet static shock but she just apologized furiously and wound the offending ponytail away from his now welted neck. He let his arm settle in behind the small of her back while she continued, for many unnecessary moments, to perfectly place herself against him. Like a puppy circling the same spot over and over. Eventually he had to hold her still from squirming.

"I'm a guy, Annie, not a Serta mattress."

It was two thirty in the morning when he looked down to see her eyes were closed. It looked like her eyelids were moving but after long consideration he realized the flickering screen of the television was making the shadows of her eyelashes dance. She was fast asleep, one hand pillowing the crown of her head against his chest. The damp spot on his shoulder from her hair was starting to dry coolly on his skin, and there was nothing on basic cable.

Warren sighed as he pointed and clicked the TV to sleep. As he sat up, he felt his back tense unpleasantly from being positioned so awkwardly for so long. He stretched as best he could with Annie still hanging half off him, but realized there was no way either of them could camp out on this sofa tonight. With a resolute furrow in his brow, he managed to extract himself from her without waking her a bit; the Nyquill he'd put in her ice tea seemed to have put her right out. He leaned backward and let his arms stretch wide, still feeling the telltale backpain of a bad sleeping couch. His gaze wondered down to Annie, whose front was face down and knew that tomorrow her neck would be killing her. And he just didn't need her to have yet another injury in need of care.

Managing to fireman's lift her was easy and didn't make his arms burn from the strain. When he accidentally knocked her head against a doorframe while sliding through it sideways, he thought maybe he should have just endured the pain. She didn't seem to regain conciousness though, so at least she wouldn't yell at him.

Tucking her into her ocean of a bed was simple, she relaxed into it easily, like she'd done this dance a million times. He had to wrestle to get her under her sheets, but soon she was tucked up, snug as a bug. Warren stood up and admired his handy work. He'd never put anyone to bed before, unless you counted that time Will had gotten a bit drunk at a post-evaluation party, but even then Layla had taken charge and made sure he didn't drown in the punch bowl.

With that task completed, he looked around a bit warily. What was he supposed to do now? Where was he sleeping? Warren took one more fleeting look at Annie's sleeping frame softly lit by her Christmas tree lights strewn around her window, and closed the door gently behind him. Turning to stare down the hall, he saw a door marked 'guest' and decided that was his best bet, taking the door knob in hand and ignoring the assault of flowery wallpaper as he entered. He left the door ajar in case she needed to find him, and all but collapsed atop the lavish bedding, feeling the slight bounce that signified a good mattress. He pulled one of the pillows down to meet his head in the middle of the bed; his feet were still dangling over the edge. He really didn't care, he was so exhausted he just wanted to plunge into dark unconciousness.

Instead he opened his eyes and looked to the dresser, where six framed pictures of the Brady Bunch stood tall and proud of their innate family perfection. Ugh, Warren thought, they're one of _those_ families. The ones where even the guest room isn't safe from their overly eager faces. Warren thought somewhere in the back of his mind that her twin brothers looked like someone he might have beaten up when he was younger.

Eyes drifting over the three children's faces to look in the open faces of their two parents made him burrow his face into the pillow. It was hard to picture them leaving their kids. The two kindly fair round faces morphed slowly into pinched, dark ones. More familiar ones, and yet not so familiar. When had he last seen his father? Two years... once, visiting him in high security, high risk prison. And his mother had been all his life, his pillar of strength, the one who taught him to know that he could always go on. And she'd gone and left him. Maybe she'd taught him to be self-reliant just so she could make her getaway. The past week he'd pushed down those pangs of hurt. Now he was just wasted and empty.

_Every happy family is happy in the exact same way; every unhappy family is dysfunctional in a completely unique way._

Stupid Tolstoy. Why'd he have to put it so eloquently.

"Warren?"

The smallness of the voice confused him for a moment, but when he realized it could only be one person he turned on his side quickly, afraid she needed something or had to go to hospital. But she was no longer at the door, she was standing at the foot of the bed, shivering a bit. Incredibly her hair was still damp.

"What's wrong?" He asked groggily, unaware that he'd been so close to sleep. She sniffled pathetically, pushing a hand through her hair, looking a bit drugged. Well, she was drugged, technically, by him.

"I just don't feel well. Like, dizzy with a headache." He tried to ignore the guilty squirm over the bump on the head he'd dealt her. "And I feel cold... all over." She shook a little bit and edged closer to where his foot jutted off the edge of the bed. "Can I ..." She trailed off, looking unsure even in the almost pitch darkness. He felt something swell inside him; he was just glad that she was here.

"Come here." He reached for her hands, saw something bulky clutched in one of them. He pulled it from her grasp as she crawled up to lie level with his own outstretched body. He twisted the lid of the can and let his fingers dig into the deep well of cool gel. In the dim light he saw her eyes glisten with recognition as she rolled onto her back and pulled her robe open. He wasn't sure if she was aware she was in only a bra and boxer shorts but he didn't dwell on it as she sniffed loudly. He placed his palm gently on her chest, heard her suck in at the feel of the cold Vapor Rub. He instantly heated his hand, and she breathed out as they warmed her. He spread it evenly all over her small chest, trying bravely to ignore the swell of her breasts and how near his hand was to the valley between them. When he was done, he placed the can on the night table and proceeded to tuck them both in, feeling her curl into him like she wanted to disappear.

The next morning, she woke up feeling much better, and he woke up with a stuffed up nose.


	21. The Grand Gesture

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**The Grand Gesture**

"I feel like I'm blowing it."

"Yeah, well you are. Big time."

"You don't have to be so emphatic about it." Warren said, glaring at Will with smoldering eyes that matched the embers on the cigarette he was now sucking on. Will shrugged.

"Whatever. If you want to stay in the friend-hookup zone, that's your choice." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Warren had hoped but knew that this was not the end of their conversation. "Although," there it was, "Layla told Magenta who told me that she thinks-"

"Oh good. A second hand hippy chick's opinion always helps."

"Her _best friend_ thinks that Annie really likes you, but isn't so sure that you're in it with her." Will said, ignoring the snipe at his girlfriend.

"Well fuck. What do I have to do, spell it out for her? I let her infect me for Christ sake!" Warren griped, pressing his hand to his forehead. He then let out a loud sigh. "I guess I probably have to have 'a talk' with her then..."

"Uh, yeah, you're not so good with the words." Will interrupted. It was true, when it came to expressing emotions, Warren did tend to get flustered and usually substituted hostility for explanations.

"Since you're playing Dr. Laura then, what am I supposed to do?" He waited expectantly, fully prepared to shoot down whatever his friend suggested. Will looked pensive for a minute, then his eyes lit up like lightbulbs.

"The grand gesture."

"The what?" Warren asked skeptically.

"The grand gesture. You know, the act of fully showing your dedication without actually having to say anything. And the fewer words with you, the better..." Will inwardly laughed at how Warren's face glared at him stonily at the mention of 'the grand gesture'.

"And what exactly does this entail?" He knew he was going to regret even letting this go on further.

"I don't know. Just do something relationship-ish for her I guess." Then his eyes brightened again. "Like...well... taking them out seems to be a gesture." He was smirking and Warren felt his jaw tick. He flicked the butt down the stairs, blowing the smoke up through his throat.

"You mean like on a date."

"Like on a date." Will repeated. "The grand gesture. An official date with Annie. The 'I like you' sign usually lights up on those." Warren grimaced and nodded curtly. Will chuckled. "It's a date, Warren, not a death sentence. Besides, just think of it as hanging out with a girlied label." That didn't do much to quell the sickly feeling the word inflicted on Warren's stomach. There was an audible pause, where Will regarded Warren for a minute, unsure if the big guy was actually as involved with the blonde geek as they'd all thought.

"And that's my only option... I couldn't just cut off one of my ears or something?" Will didn't even try to hide his smirk.

"Too tortured artist. Stick with the date."

Warren felt his palms itch as he waited diligently for her to return to her locker for her next class. Half a dozen times he saw his chance to bolt but felt rooted to the spot. If this is what he had to do to let her know he was in it for something deeper then he'd have to suck it up and ask her on the damn date. It was the asking part that was the big hurtle. He wasn't the suave type.

He knew she was cutting it fine, the bell had rung five minutes ago and she had to be rounding the corner any second...

"Hey." He turned his head. She'd snuck up on him and she was looking at him quizzically, her backpack slung over on shoulder. "What's up?" She asked, pushing him lightly to the side so she could begin dialing in her combination.

"Uh, nothing really." He said unconvincingly, watching her place her textbooks in alphabetical order. Lord, he thought, this is the girl I'm asking out for the first time?

"Except..." She prompted, not really paying attention.

"Well, I just wanted to check in, see what you were up to." She gave him a disbelieving look. "And see if you were busy this week." She shook her head absently, grabbing her protracter. "I figured we could do something, go out and eat or... something." She was nodding disintrestedly. He knew he had to say the word, that damn word, or she'd not get the significance. "You know...go out on... like... a date." He cringed even as his mouth formed the words. That seemed to get her attention. When she dropped a particularly heavy textbook, he saw other heads swivel around to look as well. He grit his teeth and gave them his best intimidating stare, and within second it was just Annie who stared.

"A date?"

"With me."

"A date."

"Yes, I'm assuming you're familiar with the concept..."

"An honest to God date. You and me." She clarified. He nodded, praying that no one was listening in on his pathetic attempt at normalcy. She seemed to consider it, consider him. He felt like he was disintegrating into a pile of mortified ash. Finally a slow smile weaved its way through her lips. "Okay."

"Okay." He echoed, preparing to bolt for his next class, or the exit, whichever one hoved into view first. He turned to make his escape and felt a hand clasp his bicep. Annie had laughter in her eyes.

"Any specific date and time for this outing?"

"Oh. I... hadn't thought about it..."

"Man, you suck at this."

"Hey now, be kind, this isn't an everyday occurence for me..."

"Okay, how about you just come pick me up tomorrow night and I'll take care of the rest?" He felt his gut relax. Letting her take the reins, for once, was perfectly fine with him. "You like carnivals, right?" He blanched. "Hm... not a fan of screaming kids and carnie stalls..." She was obviously relishing his discomfort. "Museum? Dancing? Ice fishing?" Now his eyes were narrowing quickly.

"I'm five seconds from standing you up-"

"Alright! I'm kidding! God, you're no fun." She stuck out her tongue at him as she brushed his shoulder and practically strutted to her Escape Route class, fully aware he was staring after her. Or maybe glaring. She didn't have eyes in the back of her head like her Escape partner did, so she couldn't be sure. She was just trying to round a corner so that he wouldn't see her gush like a stupid girl.

Warren scratched his head and wondered just what he'd gotten himself into by taking Will's advice.

It was six thirty the next evening, when he found himself standing in her front hall that he realized why he didn't do 'dates'. She'd been trying on different outfits for the last half hour.

"Where are your parents?" He called up to her, while he picked up a gaudy figurine from the front table and studied it for lack of anything else to do.

"The fam decided to go visit Aunt Muriel again. Pete wanted to see a... friend..." Her voice drifted down, accompanied by a couple of thumps. Warren waited another ten minutes before growling in frustration.

"Did you fail Costume Change or something? What if the world was ending?" He shouted up as he saw her legs run past the top of the stairs. They were bare. At least some good was coming of this.

"You asked me out. It might just _be_ ending."

"Ha." Was his clipped retort, leaning against the wall as he lifted his wrist up to check the time. He was about to continue his onslaught when he heard the click of heels descending the staircase. "Finally." He rebuked before looking up and feeling his mouth go slack. She was climbing down the last few steps in heels he would have thought too perilous for a nerdy girl to adorn. The dress she had finally settled on was knee length and black with braided halter straps and when she bent down to pick up her blue quilted purse he could see the back was nothing but a gaping hole that reached so far down he could see the dimpled curve just above her ass.

"You seem to approve, if I'm interpretting the drool correctly." She kidded, batting his arm with her bag. He nodded and she laughed.

"So where are we going that warrants the dress up?" He managed to choke out. She pulled at her ponytail and he noticed she had one lone braid that had swept her bangs out of the way so he could see her full pretty face, completely done up, smokey eyes and all.

"Well, first for dinner, I figured we could go to Kinki and then we could figure out something to do downtown." She tapped her tooth cheekily. He felt his eyebrow quirk. Kinki... a sushi retaurant downtown. Alright, he'd choke down some raw fish if that's what she wanted to do. "And don't think for a second I'm letting you pay for me." He rolled his eyes as she led him out the door.

The car ride there was awkward. Christ, he hadn't felt so awkward in a long time. They sat silently as he drove, both looking at the other and looking away as if this was the first time they'd ever been alone together and they were thirteen years old. And when driving downtown entailed twenty minutes of dead noise, it was painfully obvious that things were not going the way he'd thought they would. What did I get myself into? Why did I do this, things were better before, he thought melodramatically as he pulled into the only empty space in downtown Maxville. When the small city had turned into a hustling bustling one, he couldn't tell.

They were seated fairly quickly, and it was back to silence as they scanned their menus, not making eye contact as each tried to reason why this was so hard. Finally, she put her menu down and caught his eyes over the top of the one he still had propped up.

"Did you think this was going to be so..." She trailed off, but he'd been thinking the same thing.

"No." He agreed, mimmicking her placing the menu down. "I thought the asking would be the hard part." She nodded, leaning her chin on her hand. He paused. "Is it... did you not want to go out-"

"No!" She interupted, then at his crestfallen look she smiled. "I mean, of course I wanted to." She sighed. "To be honest, I was so excited about tonight, I only got a B on our pop quiz this morning." He didn't have time to gawk as she rapidly continued. "I guess I'm just nervous, which is stupid because it's not like we've never hung out before, it's just that this time it's on a date, which means-"

"Okay, stop talking for a minute." He interupted, grinning a bit, glad to see that she at least was thinking the same things he was. It relaxed him. "We built this up too much. It's just us."

"Yeah? Yeah. It is us, isn't it?" She laughed at how stupid that had sounded, but it had really just occured to her that they were the same people, the same couple, just dressed up a bit.

"You look..." He'd had the same thought. She felt her eyes sparkle impishly.

"You too." She replied, taking in the collared red shirt that brought out his tan skin and dark features so brillianty and dark ironed pants he wore. She'd admired the way they made his hips look so thin and his body so perfectly toned. She blinked, realizing that his pearly white grin had taken on a smug tone. "Oh shut up." She said laughingly.

Despite himself, Warren had to admit that after the tentativeness had passed, it wasn't so bad. She'd ordered Edemame for an appetizer, salt boiled peas that were okay if you ate like a chicken, and then an array of things that spanned from crabstick to eel to squid to something even she'd never heard of (she wouldn't tell him what they were until he'd already swallowed them). As they became more comfortable, talking around mouthfuls of rice and seaweed, he felt a long leg stroke his soothingly under the table. He saw a few people pass them; older couples looked at them as if they'd never seen anything cuter, young men and women looked longingly at them as if they wished it was them sitting at the table. When a waitress made a subtle pass at Warren as she poured them water, Annie gave her a furious glare while Warren gently rebuffed the skinny redhead, who walked off sulkily.

"You knew I was hot stuff when you met me." He said shrugging when she looked at him pointedly. She poked him with her chopsticks.

"Well chase after Red, if you want." She said daringly. He shook his head at her obvious jealousy. She tapped her dish. "Hey, Red and Hot seem to go together..." She inclined her head toward the waitress who was still watching them from the bar. Warren couldn't help feeling a bit pleased that for once, Annie was getting a taste of the envy he'd felt all too often over her. "I'm sure she'll pass you her number with the check..." Annie said sulkily.

"Well when you pay your half, you'll just have to crumple it up." He replied, this time nudging her ankle lightly with one of his loafers. She tried to wrestle down the smile she felt bubbling up. "Seriously, why would I want her number?" He said when he felt her move her legs away from his touch. "I'm already out with the most gorgeous girl in the room."

"Aw..."

"Even if you are an obsessive compulsive nut."

"You could have just left off at 'gorgeous', you know..." But he knew he'd won her over as their legs began to once again tangle together under the table top. She was blushing prettily thereafter, and he made a mental note that, as long as no one was eaves dropping, he'd be telling her how beautiful she was a lot more often at school. A little while later, after the bill was set down on the table, they laughed together at the seven digit number scrawled on the back under the name Tallulah.

"I told you!" Annie said giggling, feeling the waitress's glare set directly on her. Warren muffled his own chuckle as he placed the twenties on top of the untouched receipt. Annie pulled her purse into her lap but Warren held up one hand.

"Don't emasculate me, please." He said as he closed the bill folder. She opened her mouth to protest. "Seriously, just for tonight, could you pretend that I'm a gentleman?" She regarded him for a second, then closed the clasp on her faux Chanel bag. "So have you decided where you want to go now?" She just stared back blankly.

"I don't know." She said, folding her hands on the table. She liked being right where she was actually. Sure, Big Red was hovering around, but they were making great conversation, and the intimate stroke of her leg on his calf was making her feel all aglow. He broke the spell by sliding out of the booth and moving to her side to take her hand and help her from her seat. She grudgingly took it but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't drop her hand from his. They walked out the restaurant doors still holding hands, something she inwardly lapped up. Warren began to lead her toward the more bustling area, unaware that she just wanted to be with him. They passed several buskers, performing tricks, spitting fire and other feats. Warren couldn't help himself and made the flame jump further from the performer's throat, startling the man, but making the crowd cheer. He could only look sheepishly at Annie's reprimanding look.

"Showoff." She muttered.

They walked four blocks before they came across the old Maxville Variety Theater, which was now a one theater movie house. Warren felt a tug on his arm and realized Annie had stopped walking and was looking up at the neon bill where the title of "The Count of Monte Cristo" blared in black lettering. There was a ticket vender out front who looked ready to pass out.

"You sure you want to go in? It looks pretty dead." He said, watching the way that even neon glaring lights could wash her face in a devastating glow. She grinned at him.

"That's the point."

They paid for their tickets and a small box of popcorn, which Annie herself insisted on paying the two bucks for, and entered the deserted theater. A sea of chairs with no purpose but to surround them in pleasant silence. It was still dark, and Warren had to hold onto her while his eyes adjusted to the blackness. Annie, meanwhile, was grimacing at the sound of stale popcorn crunching beneath her expensive shoes. She eventually settled on sitting at the very front of the room. Warren watched her sit.

"This'll be murder on the eyes." He muttered to her as he sat beside her obediantly. She flicked a couple of pieces of corn at him.

"These are the best seats. No one wants them."

"Yes, I'm sure we've really shown the crowd of people behind us." He deadpanned. Another piece of popcorn hit his cheek. Annie couldn't help it. It was like the teddy bear with one eye that no other child would take. She always felt the need to take on things that were unwanted. Maybe that's why she was lucky enough to have stuck it out with Warren. "You're staring again." He said in a bemused tone.

"Can't be helped." She said sweetly, as he turned to face her, watching her munch on the popcorn. He opened his mouth to tease her but felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry folks, there's not going to be a movie tonight." Warren was aware of how her face fell. "Power's out in the projection room." Then he groaned at the way she perked up again.

"I'm sure I can fix it, Sir." She piped up. He looked at her quizzically, but after five minutes of her fumbling through some pretty shady sounding electrician jargon, they were led up to the projection room and left to the their own devices. Annie rubbed her hands together, and in the faint red glow of the room, Warren could see the static glow between them.

"Showoff." He echoed her earlier words, as she touched the old, dusted machine. Not a second later, the canister began to turn and the screen in the distance lit up with the black and white picture. Instead of returning to the seats below, they settled into the comfortable armchairs by the machine and began nibbling their popcorn again. Warren wasn't really one for old time movies, but the way Annie had plastered hersef to his right side was more than making up for it. He felt her gentle fingers press firmly into his chest when the main character confessed anything romantic. He fell under the spell of the way they walked up the buttons, fingered the lapel of his shirt, then pressed cold fingertips onto his collarbone.

Annie had been looking at the way his dark skin was washed in the black and white light, had been idly appraising his collarbone all evening, wanting to touch it and test its strength. The way his chest stopped rising rhythmically told her he noticed how she pressed and played the flesh there. Reluctantly she dropped her hand to his elbow, not wanting to start anything she couldn't finish. At least not here.

It took ten minutes for him to calm the train of thoughts that tightened his muscles when she had played his chest like a reverent string player. He ordered himself to focus entirely on the film so he wouldn't piss away the perfectness of their date. Plus, he had to admit he liked this character Dante. Wanting to win back his fiance was something Warren strangely respected. The idea of vengence was something he could relate to.

It was half past ten when they arrived on her doorstep. It was in these last few moments, things became quiet again. Annie walked ahead of him, turning the key, hearing the lock click loudly, feeling her heart pound just as noisily.

"So... are you..." She nodded to the door, signalling he enter. Instead, to her eternal shock and panic, he took a step backward.

"Actually I think I should probably get going..." He pushed a hand through his winding hair. She looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "You know, cause we've still got class tomorrow..."

"You're using morning classes as an excuse?" It would have been funny except she was genuinely puzzled as to why he was turning her down. Despite their earlier awkward interaction, she'd considered the date a success. He shrugged. "You're worried about class...You think I'm that stupid? I was your tutor..."

"Fake tutor." He corrected, then paused. "I'm not sure why that's relevant." She quirked an eyebrow in agreement. "I'm just tired."

"Mhmm."

"You think I'm lying?"

"No." She answered in a clipped tone.

"You think I'm lying."

"Warren-"

"And now you're upset." He said in a flabberghasted tone, unable to believe that he was being punished for playing the good guy for once. Annie shifted awkwardly, feeling incredibly exposed at that moment. Did he want this date to be over and done with? Hadn't _he_ been the one to ask _her_ out? Now it felt as though he were rejecting her advance. Looking at his earnest, unflinching face, she certainly felt the firefly lights of the evening were being smothered by this unexpected turn of events. Annie realized that neither had spoken in a few silent minutes.

"I'm not." She said unconvincingly. Warren sighed loudly, having easily deciphered every turn of emotion on her face.

"It's funny how if a guy doesn't rush you on the first date, you think there's something wrong with you, but if he does, he doesn't respect you enough."

"Hey, I'm not saying the feminine sex isn't a hypocracy." .

"I've never been on a date before." He said with a shrug.

"I'm shocked." Annie deadpanned. He smirked.

"Yeah, well I figure that at least the first time around there should be a goodnight kiss. You know? Can't have one if I follow you in there." He said simply. She blinked. When had he become the romantic in this relationship and she the blundering sex fiend. She felt like knocking her head against the door frame. She blushed a furious shade of red, but felt the squirm erupt up in her stomach; so he was really serious about this. She'd been thinking it on and off all night, how this 'date' was maybe his way of showing his genuine interest in her and now it made her feel all warm to think that he didn't want to do things quick, he wanted them to happen right.

"That's sweet." He opened his mouth, his eyebrows knitted. "And I know you're a tough ass, but you can be sweet. So don't try to deny it." He closed his mouth. She sighed, fingering the waist of the dress. "It just... this sucks." She grinned as if to laugh it off.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I can't be mad that you're not staying when you say something like that." She said with a softened smile. He smirked back.

"Sorry about that." He said, and this time she could tell he might actually be. She shrugged.

"No, it's good. Probably." She twisted the door handle and stepped onto the threshold. "Goodnight I guess." She leant forward to receive her goodnight kiss, felt her hand being tugged on. She opened her eyes just in time to see him kiss the knuckles of her right hand. "You've got to be kidding me." No sooner had she said those words than he'd pulled her arm, effectively yanking her forward and planted a much more satisfactory good night kiss on her lips. When they parted, she grinned and batted him sluggishly. "Not funny."


	22. Let It Die

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**Let It Die**

Warren scuffed his shoe across the porch, putting out the cigarette he'd just finished. After walking around the block for what seemed like hours, he'd gone over every moment of the night, obsessing over every minute, especially the way he'd felt so aroused by her proximity in the theater and the way he'd stupidly fended off her invitation to stay over.

"What a pansy." He said to himself, trying to wrestle down the ache that had flared in him at the end of the evening. Looking at his wristwatch, he saw the hands tick slowly toward two o'clock. He had driven home, spent an hour in his house before deciding that he needed to move. Get out of the stale air, the sombre atmosphere, and breathe in what was left of the starry night. The moisture and fog that drifted over the grassy lawns felt peaceful, and he'd hoped they might dampen his naked want. But standing there, at the threshold of his own home, he didn't feel relieved. In fact, the wild idea of hopping back in the car and driving straight back to her house made his insides swim giddily, a feeling he was not at all used to and it excited him. After his father had been captured, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to feel anything akin to this. It made him grin stupidly, alone on the empty street. He was sure if anyone saw him they'd think he was crazy.

Hell, he thought he might be a little nuts.

"You do look a bit silly." He whipped around at the soft feminine voice that sounded from behind him. He hadn't realized he'd been working through his thoughts alloud.

Annie could only smile widely in return. The night's events had been running through her own head and she had felt an enormous swell at the curtesy and care he'd treated her to. Letting her take the reigns and just being together had certainly given her the inkling that he was fond of her; hearing him talking to himself about his own emotions had clinched it. Warren _liked_ her. _Really_ liked her.

"What...are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask. He was beyond taken aback at her presence. She just let her head dip to the side and fixed him with a coy look.

"Well, I figured that since we went out _last night_," he had to think a moment about the time to understand what she meant, "it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to visit for a post-date kiss." She paused for a pregnant moment. "A long kiss." She said emphatically, as she drew closer to him.

He was thanking whatever God had delivered her to him.

"Yeah." He agreed stoically. "Seems logical."

"You know how I love logic..." She said in a kidding tone, but her eyes were hooded. It caused him a wave of furious heat, but seeing her shiver brought him out of this little world where it was only them standing on his porch. He took a step backward.

"I guess I should invite you in." He said, turning the handle and pushing the heavy door open. She walked past him a nanosecond later, completely at ease, that little grin still fixed upon her face. Her makeup was still on, untouched, but she'd changed into jeans and a concert teeshirt he didn't recognize. She still looked delectible. He swallowed harshly before following her inside and pushing the door closed.

Inside was no warmer than out, but as he was opening his mouth to declare he was going to the thermostat, she took him offguard and swept her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him into what he would later call 'the knee buckling kiss'. Her mouth opened in a flash, and it was evident she was as needy as he was for a heated encounter. Not missing a beat, he grabbed a fistful of the back of her shirt, his other large hand clasping at her hair, almost making it spill from its tidy updo. They both lost their footing, crashed into the hallway with stumbling feet, tripping over the oriental rug and over righted themselves into the opposite wall, causing a dull pain in his lower back when it connected with a side table loudly. He grunted at the sensation, letting his hand fall instantly down to her denim clad thigh, hiking it up a bit as she continued to dual his tongue with her own hotly. In the back of his head he urged himself to reach out and turn the lights on, but that would mean letting go of her for a moment, and neither seemed inclined for that to happen.

Air became a necessity, and they parted long enough for him to see that sultry smile. One of her hands was at the back of his neck, playing with the tapered hair there. She cooed in his ear words that he didn't recognize, couldn't in his muddled brain. They'd gone from zero to a hundred in a second and he wasn't about to slow down. Feeling the muscles of her back bunch, he spun her, being only slightly careful to hoist her up onto the ledge and slammed her back against the wall. A tenth of a second passed before his mouth was opening hers again. Annie felt dazed, stunned at the urgency and forcefulness, but loving it because it was the way she liked it best. She tried to press him forward, knew she was no where near powerful enough to really be the reason he was so close. She heard something crash noisily to the floor, then the incesent sound of the coo-coo clock chirp at being upset from its perch. Warren kicked it down the hall without leaving her lips.

It may have looked like the juvenile jumble of limbs more suited to first time lovers, but the way her heart thumped with the tingles running havoc along her bones, it all made her feel like this was new territory again. A feeling she hadn't realized she missed until it rushed back while she was unsuspecting.

The phone's incessant ringing was lost on them both.

"God, I missed you." She breathed into his hairline when his mouth dropped to her exposed collarbone. He nipped at it softly, languidly. Ever since her fingers had been on his, it was all he wanted, to touch her there and see if it made her just as wild.

"What?" He asked around her skin.

"It doesn't make sense..." She said dreamily, letting her eyes shut. "But I missed you when you left." It was irrational, but true. As soon as she closed the door on him earlier, she felt pangs of longing settle in immediately. It was against reason, something she clung to, but for the first time in her life, someone had touched her in a way that couldn't be confind within the restraints of reason. He groaned at the thought of it. Had he really affected her so much? It seemed clear that he had, and later he would admit that he couldn't believe that anyone could feel that way about him. Tenderness and loving attachment weren't things he usually inspired in others.

The ringing phone continued. This time, in the back of their minds, they knew it was there, but it wasn't a priority.

He pulled the collar of her shirt far to the right, lapping at more exposed skin. She might hit him later for stretching it, but at the moment the urgency to mouth her naked skin was more pressing. She sighed delightedly at the way his mouth and hands groped in muddled unison, sending shocks along her nerves and stoking the fire they'd started at the door. Her hands moved in their own way, down the bunching muscles of his back to find the hem of the shirt he wore. She tugged, forgetting that it was a buttoned dress shirt, just wanting it off of him so that she could look her fill. He felt the way they tugged and moved back a bit, letting his mouth finally break from her. They both looked down at the offending line of buttons.

He let out a groan of frustration as he wrestled with the first two, missed the twinkle in her eye as she leaned forward and ripped the shirt the rest of the way down. Buttons skitted across the floor loudly in the silence of the house, but that silence was soon to be replaced with the thrum in their ears and the sound of muffled groans. She tried to pull him back to her, feeling the firey flesh of his knotted shoulders against her cold hands, but he resisted. She looked up into his inky eyes pleadingly but he looked resolute. If they were apart now, might as well make use of it. His large hands that had already been at her hips began to lightly massage her own tee up her taut abdomen. Annie's lopsided grin twitched as she let her hands fly high from his shoulders up to the ceiling. Warren, who was not known for his patience, began to softly pull the cotton top up over her body, past her chin and finally over her upstretched arms. She tossed her head, feeling tendrils slide from their neat up do, and fixed him with a heated gaze. Her shirt dropped somewhere that sounded far off.

Instead of rushing back to her, he took a step back. All pale ivory skin, bright in the moonlight, so perfectly packaged in flesh and soft muscle. She was his opposite in everyway. The cold beauty of snow, hay coloured hair, bright shining eyes. Warren wanted to watch her forever.

"You're staring..." He blinked, dragging his hungry gaze from her lacey white bra up her elegant neck to her face, which still held its confidence even as she shifted nervously. She felt like the way his eyes penetrated her that she might actually be turning invisible, but knew that her unwavering fight against her powers was still intact. His black eyes softened. Warren began moving forward toward her perch on the hallway table and came to stand in front of her.

"You have no idea how..." Beautiful. Radiant. Transcendent. "...you are..." He didn't say these words that perfectly described her half nude form, but he could tell by her blush she knew what he was angling for.

"I bet you say that to every girl you're-"

"No." He immediately cut in. He leaned in even more, if it were possible. "No, I don't." He said it in a strong voice. This was no lie. She shifted again, felt her knee bump his hard hip bone, and it made her shudder. He mistook this for a chill and raised his heated hands up to her waist. He felt so heated, he thought the touch might scorch her, but her eyes became lazy and the embrace dispelled her nerves. The look in his eyes caused a twinkling in them; it wasn't heat like before, it was something deeper.

Everything was still in the house. Even the phone had broken from its non-stop ringing. It might have been the most perfect moment of her life.

Annie was about to say as much when he let his head fall toward hers and nuzzled her nose with his, completely halting her breath. His fingers lightly patted her flesh, squeezed and drummed against her ribs again. The sensation caused her to let out a breathy laugh.

"Didn't know you were ticklish..." He teased lightly, grinning to match her own. He let his left hand slide up over the fabric of her bra, fingering one of the straps before pushing his hand fully into her hair, holding the back of her head firmly so as to guide it. She briefly thought, this is it. We're doing this. This big step was going to happen tonight.

The phone roared back to life and this time there was no way Warren could pretend that they could leave it. If they were doing this, it wouldn't be to the tune of that damn ring.

He broke from her abruptly, so abruptly that she almost lost her balance and fell forward from her seat. He let out a low growl, which made her smirk. His heavy footfalls toward the kitchen phone made her feel sorry for whoever was on the other line. Annie sighed and leant back against the wall, trying for a moment to catch up with her buzzing skin. Pondering on it, she knew that if she had the powers to do so and gone back in time to months ago, to that first meeting, telling her past self that one day she would be completely consumed with feelings for that ornery ogre who stormed out of their classroom, her past self would have laughed uncomfortably and dismissed it. As a kid, her fantasy of her perfect match usually encompassed a sweeter blase version of him. Years later, when falling for the prideful Mr. Darcy at the conclusion of Pride and Prejudice, this version of herself would maybe have less trouble envisioning a romance with Warren.

Truly, this was a turbulent match. They were both headstrong and, in ways, too cynical for their own good. Her hand flew along her arm to the now almost invisible fingerprints tattooed on her skin. Sometimes, when she mused aimlessly about a possible future for them, she knew that this future would be littered with bouts of hostility and almost imperceptible despair. But it also held joy and passion and perhaps, someday, love. Though she knew he thought himself incapable, drew a self portrait much like a monster, he was capable of anything. And that entailed the good parts too.

The sharp inhale that echoed through the midnight house made her ears perk up. Noticing that her breathing had slowed and that it was now probably safe to set down on her once wobbly legs, she edged off the table and padded down the hallway. Even though she was comfortable without her shirt, her arms rose, crisscrossed to embrace the opposite forearm. Warren's voice was low, so low she couldn't pick up any specific words. But he sounded grave. Terse. She tensed when she came to the open kitchen and saw his form hunched over the counter with the phone held in a clenched hand. She waited there.

Something settled within her. Something keenly akin to dread.

He muttered a hostile good ridence before hanging up the phone with more force than was probably necessary. And then he crumpled. His hunch became ever more pronounced, the lines of his back etched deeper, and a heavy hand dragged through his hair. He seemed to have completely forgotten her. She opened her mouth but paused. She was afraid.

"Warren." She finally choked out meekly. Concern won over fear every time. "What's wrong?" It would be pure stupidity to think things were fine. He didn't move a muscle. Annie looked around the room, hoping to gain strength from something, anything. But none came, so instead she padded a little further, standing at the island on the other side from his turned back. "Can I...?" She really had no idea how to finish the sentence. His muscles creased beneath the flesh.

"He helped." He breathed harshly. She knew he couldn't see it, but her face took on a quizzical look. Shaking her head she drew near enough to place her hands on the counter.

"Who helped? What?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"My father." He spat venomously. "Helped that creep, the Kook, escape." He turned with a straightened back and looked to her. There was anger, bone deep rage flashing in those eyes that had not long ago been so comforting. She knew it wasn't anger with her but it still unnerved. Her mind urged her to go to his side and hold onto him, but her feet were rooted to the spot.

"Sorry." She said instead. He looked up at her face then, an almost incredulous look plaster on his, and it made her wish she hadn't said anything at all. The look on his face was so aghast, she took a step back as if afraid of how he might strike out at her. This movement, instead of needling his anger, deflated it. Replaced it with anguish and something else. Something sad, not angry.

"I think you should go." He said, turning away from her. Annie blinked.

"Go?" An instant later he felt her hand on his shoulder. "I want to stay with you. You shouldn't be alone."

"I have to be alone." He turned to face her, and for once felt burned by someone else's touch. He didn't move it, but every fibre of his being screamed for her to drop her hand from his bare skin. It was too soft and delicate for the likes of him. She, meanwhile, had resumed her puzzled look. His insides tightened, even as the words bubbled up his throat. "I want you to leave me alone. From now on."

This was certainly not what she had expected to hear. Her hand did drop from him, looking up at him with shining eyes that were clearly trying to comprehend the situation that had so quickly gone awry. And then her hurt turned to anger.

"Give me one good reason." She said in a rigid voice. The way Warren was looking at her, in what she saw as a pitying way, was making every vein that had been so lustfully enveloped in happiness go cold. "One God damn reason." She repeated louder this time.

"I'm no good, Anne." He never called her that. In truth, her yelling at him made things easier. Made it easier to yell back and maybe make her hate him enough to put down the rose coloured glasses for a moment. Warren continued stonily. "We always knew it. I tricked us both into thinking that maybe I could change, but I'm not good enough." For you. "And I'll never be." She huffed and motioned to the phone.

"How the hell does that have anything to do with-"

"I thought my dad was changing. And look what he's done!" Again he paced away from her, and some of the anger that had been initially there came back. "He let loose a murdering psychotic inmate!"

"For the last time, you're not your fucking dad!" Stop using him as an excuse, she thought viciously. He turned on her with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know?! I don't even know!" Warren barked, making her jump just a little. Annie's face didn't lose any of its fury but this time it was coupled with exasperation. She wrung her hands and let out a frustrated sound.

"My God, Warren!" She yelled, looking to the ceiling, losing control, wanting to claw at her own hair. "You really are never going to change, are you?" He opened his mouth to retort but she continued on, digging her fingernails into her own palms painfully. "The only thing holding you back from being happy is this obsession with turning into your father! No matter what, it always comes back to that..." She trailed off, giving another strangled moan of pent up frustration. "I can't... I don't know what to do anymore!" She cupped her hands around her eyes, her mind racing. All roads led back to this. Time and time again. This crippling image of his father. She let her shaking hands slide down to her neck and fixed him with her glare. "Do you _ever_ think of me?"

"Of course!" He yelled, knowing it sounded less comforting in that tone. "This is all about me thinking of you and your well being!" She threw him her most indignant look.

"Oh, you're _so_ considerate!" She fumed, pushing her fingers through her hair, finally pulling it messily down. "I'm at my witts end with you Warren!" She felt tears prick the back of her eyes, pushed them down, pushed everything down. In earnest, she should have known that, try as she might, she couldn't get him to squash this fear of his. It was like a vine that was too tangled through his blood. She could stick with it forever, and continue to be stung by the thorns, or...

Her demeaner turned from open hostility to bitterness in a flash. "You're obviously never going to let yourself just be happy!"

The air was still. Warren's gut clenched, like he'd been dealt a heavy punch. She shifted uncomfortably. "Um...I think I need to be with someone who wants what I want."

This was what he wanted, wasn't it?

"Annie-"

It was too late. She had practically run down the hall, only stopping to scoop up her shirt, before dashing out the door.


	23. What Ever Happened

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**What Ever Happened**

A week passed. Annie didn't show up at school. Layla scrawled the rest of the note before passing it along the rows of students, the folded paper coming to rest in front of Magenta first, then Ethan and finally found its way into Will's waiting hands. The sobriety of Layla's aura managed to weave its way into each one of them after their eyes had passed over the note. When the bell rang loudly and students scurried toward the door, the four hung back even after the teacher had collected his things and left. Magenta hopped up onto her desk, sitting crosslegged to face the other three.

"If the Brain is skipping school, it's something bad."

"I can't say I ever thought Annie was so irrational as to let a botched highschool romance interfere with her schoolwork." Ethan added, playing idlly with his tie clip. He had always held her in high regard, relishing the fact that he was no longer the only academically inclined member of their group. Of course, Layla thought, he was so clinical, he didn't understand that this was more emotional. She sighed heavily.

"Her parents called Principal Powers and said she was sick."

"Wow. Just tell me how I can get my parents to lie for me like that."

"Will, this isn't a joke." Layla scolded, looking a bit frazzled.

"What does she expect to do? Finish out highschool from her bed?" Ethan countered. Although Layla threw him a narrow look, she knew he was right.

"Maybe she really can't come to school." All three eyes settled on Magenta, staring with a mixture of surprise, at her defending Annie, and exasperation. Magenta couldn't be stupid enough to believe she was actually sick. She was the skeptic of the group, after all. Ethan's eyes were the first to take on the glint of mistrust.

"Magenta... what do you know that you aren't telling us?" He asked slowly. This roused the others' suspicions.

"Nothing." But she had paused too long.

"Magenta, for once, you really can't pull off the lie."

"It's none of my business." She muttered sulkily.

"It's all our business if it's hurting Annie!" Layla implored, grabbing Magenta's hand pleadingly. The purple eyed girl looked torn.

"We want to help her, but we can't if we're in the dark." Ethan prodded, adjusting his glasses, but keeping his eyes fixed on her face. Magenta squirmed, cursed herself for physically indicating she was caving in. All three noticed this, and all three opened their mouths to continue the onslaught. Will's voice broke through first.

"Maj..." Will said warningly.

"Okay! God! Enough with the third degree..." She griped, not fond of being pushed into a corner like this. "The thing is... well, the thing-the thing is..."

"_What_ is the thing?" Will frustratedly prodded.

"You guys haven't actually seen... all her powers."

"What? Oh, I know... wait, what?" Layla said, with a double take.

"There's more to her powers?" Ethan repeated, and even he had eyes wide as dinner plates.

"I think I just peed." Layla smacked Will hard in the chest. "What? She's fucking scary enough already!"

"It's not exactly... well, it's not as much a spectacle, per se..." This was an understatement, she knew.

"Well, what is it?!" Layla asked urgently.

"I've only seen it happen once, but... she said that when she's stressed or depressed or whatever, which I gather from that stirring note," she couldn't help the jab of sarcasm, "that she's gone a bit... invisible."

"Invisible? Like... see through invisible, or chameleon invisible..." Will realized a moment later that this really was a silly question to ask. He felt Layla's harsh jab again.

"Hmm, I don't know. I didn't ask seeing as I was a little distracted by her lack of a face..."

No sooner had the word 'face' been uttered, than Layla turned on her heel, Will's wrist firmly encircled in her grip and peeled out of the room, dragging him along with her.

"What are you doing?" He watched the way her lip wobbled. "Layla, babe, are you alright?" She stopped and turned on him with her brown eyes shining in a golden hue that the always did when she had a mission in mind. Usually, though, that mission involved saving a crop harvest or helping a dead tree to grow again. He brought his hand up to her cheek.

"No." She admitted, shaking her head, her touselled rosy waves swinging. "Our friends are in trouble. Warren's one thing, but Annie ditching school and what...losing _her face_?" It sounded ludicrously dramatic but she felt her stomach jolt. Not only had she kept this secret from her, but she was at home, broken hearted, trying to hide all alone. This added element was a straw that broke the camel's back. "I need you to fly me down to her house. Right now, Will." She said in an assertive tone. He opened his mouth to protest but she continued over him. "I need you to talk to Warren. We need to fix this!" She sounded almost a bit hysterical. Will grabbed her arm to silence her.

"Layla!" He broke in. She looked at him with her large eyes and he knew that he had to deter her quickly or he'd cave in to her demands. "This isn't our business. If you go down there right now, storm into her house and what? Scare her?" Layla wanted to interrupt but he needed to be clear. "She didn't tell us about this - invisible - thing because she didn't want us to know. If she knows you left school to confront her about it, it'll just make things worse, not better." This seemed to cause Layla to think about her impetiuous plan further. Will smiled. He knew she was just concerned about her friend. Just like he worried sometimes about Warren. But bulldozing through this battlefield was what had started the problem. They needed to treat this delicately, or they could only make things worse. He saw the conflicted look in Layla's eyes and felt his heart tug. He loved her for loving others so much. She was so selfless, he couldn't help feeling proud of her. Will knew it was hard for her to let him stop her, but she trusted him. He pulled her to him, tucking her head into his shoulder and stroked her long strawberry hair aside. "We'll do it after school. I promise you, everything will be fine."

"You do?" She breathed into his hairline softly. Her voice was losing its hysteria. Only he could calm her down. Even though she rarely got worked up, when she did, almost no one could bring her back. But he could.

"Hey, remember freshman year prom? I'm pretty _sure_ this will be a cakewalk."

It seemed like the end of the day would never come for Layla, but for Will, it was coming at him faster than a runaway train. It was fine for Layla to go console Annie; what the hell was he supposed to do about Warren? He knew that anything he said on the subject could quickly be misinterpretted as scorn or pity, things that did not inspire jaunty conversation with a Peace. The rest of the day he ignored his studies, instead scribbling down notes of a different kind. As much as Will teased Warren for being a less than gifted conversationalist, when it came to offering support to his haughty friend, he was no more capable. After crumpling up his first four cheat sheets, he finally gave up. He'd have to wing it and just hope that Warren wasn't in a trigger happy mood.

When the final bell signalled the end of school, he exchanged quick kisses with Layla before she ran for the bus, wearing her nerves openly. She's nervous? He thought incredulously, She's not the one risking her life.

Will could see his target as soon as he turned away from the launching school bus, back toward the school. Warren's dark silhouette sat hunched over, seated atop the picnic table, and already Will could see the glowing tip of a cigarette nestled in his hand. He scratched the back of his head as he continued walking toward the solitary figure, wondering how long Layla would berrate him for stinking of smoke. He came to stand directly in front of the wilted man, who didn't even look up, just a grunt of acknoledgement.

"Can you bum me one of those?"

This did earn a look from Warren, but even as his eyebrow quirked, he was already knocking a long white cyclinder from the package. Will took it, leaned forward, as Warren's index finger caught alight and was raised to the end of the shaft. After taking a long draw, Will breathed out a heavy cloud and surveyed the grounds, stalling the impending conversation just a few minutes longer. His mood must have radiated the slight anxiousness he felt, as it was Warren who broke the silence.

"So, you gonna tell me what's on your mind, or are we going to sit here and pretend that we both have this filthy habit?" It should have sounded funny, but his voice was like dead driftwood. Will shifted, taking another drag before seeing that this was how the talk was going to begin.

"Layla wanted me to check on you." He said. He knew that it was a moot point but he really had no idea how to ease into what he wanted to know. Warren sniffed.

"Don't want to piss off the missus." He said, but there was a tinge of anger in his timber. Will nodded, wrestling a smile onto his face.

"True. I'd like to avoid any unnecessary bodily harm." An obvious joke, since he wasn't in any real danger of _Layla_. If not for his super strength, he probably would not risk being barbequed by his best friend. Warren just exhaled heavily, so Will pushed on. "You want to give me something to report back?" Warren shrugged disinterestedly.

"Make something up. I'm sure you've all got opinions on what happened." He said, again his tone emotionless. Will didn't bother to pretend he was confused, had no opinions or that he hadn't heard what had happened. In truth, he didn't know the story in completion. But he'd pieced together enough to know that things were not well. "Just pander to what she wants to hear. I'm sure that'll make her happy." Will had a lot of patience, had cultivated it over the last three years from the way he'd once been in freshman year. But the tone that needled him was directed at Layla and he was more protective of her than anything.

"She just wants to help _you_ man." He replied, his own voice becoming agitated. "She's worried about _you_." And then just to get a rise out of Warren in return... "Annie too."

Warren's jaw tightened and his eyes flew up to Will's face lightning quick. "What about Annie?" Now he sounded less uninvolved. "Go bother her."

"Layla's at her place now. Not that you would notice, laying low like this, but she hasn't been at school in a week." Warren glared.

"I noticed." So, he wasn't so nonchalant after all. This did cause Will's anger to subside a little. "I suppose you all think I've fucked up royally."

"Well, you're not exactly up for any awards." Will replied, though there was no malice in the delivery. He sighed loudly and took a seat next to his friend. "We don't think you're a bastard, if that's what you mean. We've known you a while, Warren. We know what you're like. And we know that you're not out to hurt anyone." Except maybe yourself, he thought inwardly. Warren flicked the ash from his cigarette and licked his lips, which were noticably chapped.

"_I_ think I fucked up."

"You've had a wall of shit fall on you recently." Will felt a bit guilty, remembering all the events that had transpired in the last few months. Actually, Warren's whole life was riddled with these badly timed tragedies. It was easy to be angry when your own life was relatively perfect. But Warren, all his life, had to face up to things usually left up to adults. It made him older than them when they were young, but he had halted this early growth into maturity and instead settled into punishing himself for injustices he had no control over. Will's mind flashed back to that night, when his father had recieved the news and immediately reached for the phone, even though it was past two in the morning. "My dad probably dropped the ball on this one."

"He had to tell me." Warren retorted, the edge on his voice noticeable. "I had to know."

"But why?" Will asked pointedly, throwing his smoldering cigarette away as Warren drew a fresh one out to light off the dying one nestled in between his fingers. "Why does it matter so much? I know-"

"You don't know shit." Warren countered, but it wasn't in a raised voice. It was sullen. "Your family is golden. This was just another betrayal in a long line."

"Then why are you taking it so hard?" Will asked, feeling for the hundredth time like he genuinely couldn't understand why these hits still held their sting. "Why does this time have to ruin everything that got so good for you?" The question was loaded, but Warren had already asked himself it numerous times and knew the answer. He took a deep breath, wanting to get this confession out in one burst and be done with it for good.

"For the first time in years, he was getting better. Different." Will knew he was speaking about his father, but also thought he might be referring in part to himself. "He called and I talked to him, but I didn't really believe what he was saying. He's never getting out of prison so I guess I thought there was no point in trusting him again." He scratched his elbow, looking into the distance with a gaze that told Will that he was somewhere travelling through memory. "It didn't mean anything until my Mom left." He tensed. "I called from your house one night while you were out with Layla and Zack. I didn't tell anyone that I went to see him. Moment of weakness and all that crap." He groaned the last sentence, clearly perturbed by the expression of weakness. "He started talking about how he wanted to know me better, he was trying to get paroled. When I told him what had just happened... he told me that I was stronger than her, and him, and that he was proud of me. He's never said that before. Especially when I first got my powers. But he said that _he_ wanted to be more like _me_, and that he was doing his best to try and win my respect." He licked his lips again. "I've never thought anyone wanted my respect. And after all... the things that happened this year," Annie's name hovered lamely, "I bought that pile of manure. I was an idiot."

"He might not be lying." Will offered carefully. Warren shook his head.

"After this stunt, he'll never get out. And he definitely doesn't have my respect." He spat those words out with venom Will had never heard before. Will squared his shoulders. It was unjust, that couldn't be argued, but the unfairness of it didn't end with Warren.

"What about Annie?" Will asked with a reprimanding voice. "Doesn't she deserve some of that respect? She stuck by you through all this crap, probably would've kept on sticking through it, if you hadn't turned her out." Warren's eyes flashed, but for once, Will wasn't going to be intimidated by that look or by Warren's artillery of a haunted past. "In my opinion, she's the best damn thing to happen to you so far."

"She left."

"You made her." Will accused. "She's a superhero, but she's only human, and she can't just stand by while you're determined to chase her off."

"It's better that she doesn't know me."

"Fuck Warren, you're being pathetic."

"Fuck you." Warren sat a little straighter now, and even sitting down he had a dominating demeanor. "I'm doing what's best for her. I'm saving her from bein-"

"Just say it, you're saving her from yourself." Will was standing now, trying to gain the upper hand in this dramatically rising argument. "The only problem is, there's nothing dangerous about you, not where she's concerned. Yeah, people have let you down, and it's shit, and we all wish you would be happy but we know it's hard for you. But with her, you _were_." His voice fell in volume. "She wants you to be happy. But she wants it for herself more. And if you can't get your thick head around the fact that _you_ make her happy, then you really did _royally_ fuck up." Warren chewed his lip, but continued to listen to Will's onslaught with attention. "You've got to get over this family thing Warren. No one is their parents. Least of all you."

"Really?" Was all the reply that came, skepticism was laced tightly through it.

"You've never left us in a fight and you're definitely not evil. You're better than your father. Sure, you're a bastard _sometimes_, but you're a fucking good guy. And you treat her like..." Will searched for the right word, tried to fit their relationship along his and Layla's to find what he wanted to say. "... treat her like you might love her."

The word 'love' was definitely not what Warren expected. He stayed silent as he rolled it around in his mind. And for the first time ever, he asked himself: Do I love her?

"Well..." Will's voice sounded after a few moments in a pregnant pause. "Did I hit the nail on the head?"

Warren met his eyes and it was clear that he had never considered this thought before. Will inwardly shook from the idiocy of it. This guy never even considered he had the ability to love, did he? The look of pure - was that fear - behind his eyes made Will tense all over. This was definitely a climactic moment. Layla was going to kill him for having it without her. Finally Warren blinked and he had come to some kind of conclusion.

"What do I do?" Warren asked, sinking back into the pronounced hunch he'd adopted over the past week. Will sighed in a gravelly tone before seating himself again.

"You'll figure it out War." Will replied, knocking Warren's shoulder lightly.

"And if I don't? If things don't work out?"

Will paused and just stared at Warren's profile, which was steadfastly turned away; looking out at the darkening clouds, they could both hear thunder. See lightning. Warren saw **her** in his mind's eye.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it?" Layla asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table while Annie chopped garlic, then tipped it into the pot. Annie shrugged in response. The melancholy that radiated off her was becoming stifling to Layla. She felt wilted by her friend's very proximity.

They'd danced around the issue ever since she'd arrived. Annie had opened the door, her palor a little whiter than usual, but no sign that she was disappearing into the walls. Layla decided to hold off on that conversation for a while. There were more pressing matters at hand that needed immediate attention. Annie had directed her to the kitchen; she was apparently making some soup and bread for her family's dinner. She had flour caked on her black tee shirt, tomato smudged on her apron that hung on her hips over her plaid skirt. She looked peaked and, if it was possible, like she'd lost some weight in the last week. Her eyes looked a bit sunken, like she hadn't slept at all. Layla tried not to look as concerned as she felt, or she was sure that Annie would feel even worse.

Annie shook her head absently, before turning to put the bread in the oven to rise. "How was school?" She asked in a forced cheerful voice.

"Good. It's not as much fun without you though." Layla said earnestly, watching the way she flitted about the kitchen. Even her movements were tired. "We didn't think _leprosey_ could keep you away from school." She joked, and to her satisfaction saw Annie's mouth quirk into a hint of a smile. "Will says hi."

"Hi Will." Annie replied, wiping her forehead with her forearm, getting a bit of flour in her hair. "I'll be there Monday. I think I've just had a little flu. You know, stress. Graduation seems too close."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe my four years are up."

"I found one year exhausting enough." Annie said with a smile as she lined up the vegetables for the chop. "What'll you do after?"

"Will and I are going to Italy for a month." She gushed despite the fact she knew it was in poor taste to do so in front of a woman scorned. Annie's was obviously struggling to look happy.

"Romantic. Boat rides in Venice. Moonlit pizza dinners. I'm jealous." Layla could tell she wasn't and instantly regretted bringing it up.

"Yeah, well, Ethan is doing a dig in Pompeii so we'll meet up with him for some less exciting adventures in archaeology." She quickly explained, trying to recover Annie's happier mood. Even if it was faked.

"Now that, I'm actually jealous about." Annie said smoothing out the celery stalks. "Man, Pompeii, on a dig. Is it sad that Ethan is living my dream?"

"A little." Layla giggled, causing Annie's smile to brighten a shade. "Actually-" Layla paused but Annie was already looking at her expectantly. "Well, I think Ethan said they still had spots and he's pretty tight with the guy leading the expedition."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"His dad." Layla said laughingly. Annie nodded, a smirk on her own face.

"Should have guessed." Then she put down the knife, looking penseive. "Do you... think he might be able to take me?" Layla had worried this would be what she would conclude.

"Uh, it's pretty expensive. You wouldn't get a free ride." Layla said quickly, trying to think of how to deter her. Annie cocked her head to the side, a glazed look in her eye. Layla felt conflicted; she looked intrigued and serene about this opportunity, when really Layla would rather she had that look over Warren.

"I've saved up a lot of money... summer jobs, Christmas money... for a worthwhile trip. This might just be the ticket." She grinned a bit and Layla's heart sank.

"Maybe." She said slowly. "You'll have to ask him." Somewhere in the distance, thunder rolled.

"I think I will. It'll give me a chance to get away from here for a little while. A nice change of scenery." To Layla's dismay, this caused her to perk up. Dismay, of course, caused by the idea of Annie fleeing the country to get away from Warren. This brought her firmly back to the reason for her visit and she decided that no matter how messy this got, she couldn't let Annie sidestep the conversation this time.

"You know, I think you need to talk to... you know who." She said, firmly but trepidly. This obliterated Annie's smile completely. "You know, before you go leaving the country because of him."

"Who says that's why I want to go?" Annie said angrily, her eyebrows knitted. Layla tried not to look too sweetly sympathetic.

"I guess I just don't want you to make a hasty decision just because you're hurt."

"I'm fine." Annie said shortly, chopping the celery rougher than she ought to, narrowly missing her pinky finger. "Besides, it would be fun to be with you and Will and Ethan in Italy, don't you thin-"

"These things happen." Layla pushed on, before Annie could neatly change the subject. "Men are stupid. At first, Will didn't even know I liked him and I almost gave up on him too!" She grappled to find anything encouraging she could. "And we still get in fights, even after three years!" Annie gave a bitter chortle.

"Doesn't seem as often as _we_ do." She said tersely. Layla paused.

"He's just scared."

"Pfff." Annie returned, dicing the potatoes quickly now. "Warren Peace? Scared? Not that he'll ever admit it..."

"We all have our troubles. Warren's just got a few more demons in his closet than most." Layla said softly. She was Annie's friend, maybe best friend, but Warren was her friend too. He was hurting too. She felt like she had to at least try to patch things up. Before all this, she had never seen the depth of their feelings. Seeing Warren last week at school, and now Annie dropped the weight of it on her head. And the heaviness didn't appear to be lifting. The sudden dark greys of the rolling clouds, accompanied by an immediate downpour of rain made the mood even more black. Annie was shaking her head to herself, her lips moving, mouthing things to herself. But there was no sound for long minutes as the rain rattled the windows hard, hale mingling with it.

"You guys were right. I should have listened." She spoke up, shaking her head at her own skewed vision of how they'd been.

"No. We weren't right." Layla said, fidgeting as she watched Annie rinse her hands. "We didn't understand." She paused, thinking twice about her next bit of information. "Warren's a mess. Will tried to convince him that if he talked to you he'd reconsider, but he-"

"Just wants to wallow in misery for the rest of his life?"

"Annie, he's confused." Layla wrestled with making her friend understand. "He's just not sure of what's happening between you two..."

"What am I supposed to do? Be his friend? Comfort him when his mother leaves him? Tell him how I feel? Wait, wait, wait... I did all those things!" She ranted sarcastically, rubbing her hands vigorously with a towel. Seeing her friend's grim face made her sigh and recompose herself. "It was just... too hard, Layla." At this Annie drew her hand up to her forehead and pushed her bangs aside.

"Don't give up yet!" Layla detected a bit of a whine in her own voice. "Maybe you guys could try it again, and we could all go to Italy together, if you're hellbent." Annie put her hands on her hips and fixed Layla with an incredulous look.

"Oh, you think that's what we should do? Oh, okay, well let's just tie Warren down and ship him ahead of us. With all the romance of Italy, I'm sure he'll be fine being _forced_ to be with me. Maybe we can handcuff him to my arm or attach a shock bracelet to his ankle, it's just every woman's dream!" The sarcasm dripped from every word, and Layla felt herself shrinking back from the ferver of Annie's anger. "And, hey, if he chews his leg off to get out of the trap, at least he can't limp too far away!" Layla placed a hand to her temple. All this arguing was giving her a headache.

"You really think he'd rather chew his leg off than be with you?" She asked, too tired to think of anything else to say.

"Layla, it's a lost cause. He might give us another shot if I begged him to, but in another month, this type of thing will happen again. And I'm not really the begging type." She felt her skin grow hot from the rage she hadn't yet worked out since getting home that fateful night.

"I promise you, he's pretty attached to his legs." No smile. Layla inwardly crumbled a bit, leant forward on the counter and rested her head on her hand. "I was so _sure_ you two were meant for each other. I thought it would work so perfectly." Annie went completely still at the sound of Layla's voice; it sounded saddened. It sounded the way, deep down, Annie knew she felt too. The angry front dispelled. She was tired and couldn't keep it up any longer in front of the flower child.

"I'm sorry I'm..." She took a deep breath. "This kind of weather always gets me a little charged up." Layla nodded, and Annie dropped her gaze, ashamed that she'd been so rude to her. She owed her some explanation. "I...I wanted it to work," she stuttered it out at first, beating back the urge to break, "but I can't keep going with this uphill battle." Her voice wavered and Layla sprang from her seat to place a steadying hand on her forearm.

"I know you did." She said soothingly, perturbed by this break. Annie was neurotic, but Layla had never seen her so upset. Annie knew that she couldn't cry in front of people, but Layla was afraid she would. "Maybe Italy _would_ be good for you. I know Will would be happy if you came." She wasn't sure that was true, but at this point it was better to fib. Annie gaze was unwaveringly pointed downward. "He'll come around." Layla stroked her back reassuringly while she chewed her lip. "And if he doesn't..."

But no one knew how to end that particular sentence.


	24. The Climax

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**The Climax**

The phone call was short.

_"Come to Gonthier's farm on Trim Road. Go into the yellow barn. In one hour."_

Warren placed the two bills in the taximan's hand, not even giving the car a second glance when it peeled away as if it couldn't be gone fast enough. The dark clouds that idled all week still hung heavily in the sky and Warren wondered for the umpteenth if this was a good idea. Being stranded, on the outskirts of town in the pouring rain, with a mysterious caller was perhaps a bit wreckless. Still his feet went on, his arms straining to open the rusted gate that led down the road to a farmhouse and the yellow barn that sat in the placidity of an unmarked field.

There were two cars; one was parked closest to the farmhouse and the other had been abandoned halfway down the lane. He wonder if this was the car belonging to whomever he was meeting.

He looked briefly through the tinted windows, but it was neat, nothing to indicate who owned it. The voice on the phone was distinctly male, yet so familiar. Warren couldn't place it, but he knew he'd heard it before. He walked on, just another three hundred yards to the barn doors. One was ajar, so he slowed his pace. If this was some kind of trick or trap he had to be wary. He was always vigilante, and this cloak and dagger bit was making him feel uneasy.

Before he had his backup plan fully formulated, someone emerged from behind the door and was looking directly at him, waving him toward them. It wasn't until he was a few yards away that he recognized Annie's friend. Sam Abercrombie.

"What the hell do you want?" He barked. "Why'd you drag me all the way out here?" Abercrombie just stared stonily back, for once that stupid smile not plastered on his face. No wonder he'd recognized the voice; it had clawed at his insides often enough.

"Someone wanted to talk to you."

"If this is about Annie-"

"Go inside. Please." He added in an attempt to placate Warren's murderous look. Warren glared hawk like at him anyway, bumped his shoulder as he stormed toward the doorway. He knocked the door hard, pushing it open fully and hearing it slam against something metallic. He kicked at the hay on the ground. He didn't like to be tricked into a confrontation. If Annie wanted to talk, she should have damn well done it in private, not gotten her eye candy to-

His thought train roared to a screeching halt when his eyes settled on a figure sitting in a stained wing back chair completely out of place in these surroundings. It wasn't Annie.

The man sat looking down at his book, not paying Warren any notice. His dark hands fingered the page divider, the African-American colour mismatching the arsenic white face that was caked in powder. The mask faded at the edges of his face, giving way to kinked hair streaked with black, grey and pinpricks of white. There was faded red painted around a set of large lips that broke into a smile as he harrumphed at something on the page. And those eyes, as black as midnight, with two oval circles drawn so wide, they painted over his greying eyebrows.

The Kook was sitting only two meters from where he stood.

As if disturbed now by Warren's thoughts, The Kook's head had risen.

"Ah, Warren my boy. I thought perhaps you got lost." Warren, from where he stood, was choked into silence from the sheer surprise. Sam. The Kook. What the fuck was going on? He raised his hands defensively, preparing to toss his rogue flames toward the escapee. Sensing this, The Kook raised his own left hand dismissively, his right, closing his book. "No point. I don't mean you any harm."

He had barely said as much before Warren flung a flaming sphere the size of a basketball straight at his head. Crying out, Samuel pushed past him to run to the seated excuse of a clown, but evidently there was no need. The Kook had merely caught the fireball in his hand and was... looking at it intrestedly.

"Most impressive. Your father will be surprised at your level of skill, no doubt." A split second later, as his eyes once again settled on Warren's panicked face, the flame went out and was dusted from The Kook's hand in a sprinkling of black ash. "I told you there was no point, Warren, my power happens to absorb and dispense with anything dealt by another superhuman." As if to prove this was the case, he snapped his fingers crisply and the flame engulfed his hand once more. Warren gawked, thought of sending another torrent of flames before making a run for it, but after thinking on it, it _was_ pointless. He was in the middle of nowhere. Where would he run that they wouldn't chase?

"What do you want?" He ground out instead, aware of Sam on his peripheral. The Kook noticed this.

"Samuel, my son, would you give Warren and I a few minutes?" Son. Son?! Warren watched Abercrombie nod curtly, obviously mistrustful of leaving him unprotected. Wait. Was Sam superhuman? Was he even really his son, as Sam was white and The Kook, most definitely not. Maybe it was just part of this clown's elderly jargon. As the door creaked closed, Warren felt the back of his neck prickle. "My step-son. You two are aquainted I believe." Warren grit his teeth.

"Why am I here?" He repeated, trying to remember how many windows he'd seen while surveying the barnhouse. The Kook groaned.

"Perhaps you should sit. A cliche, maybe, but it's a long story."

"I think I'll stand."

"Of course you will. Your father said you were stubborn." There it was. Mention of his father again. The very sound of it rolling off his deep, articulate tongue sent fire radiating down Warren's spine. "The truth of the matter is, your father sent me." Warren's eyes narrowed.

"Sent you. You mean let you loose."

"Not at all." He chortled, the timbre of it reminiscent of James Earl Jones. Warren felt the laugh needle him intensely. "No, he wished for me to explain some things on his behalf. Think of me as a... diplomat of sorts."

"I'm not sure I should trust a _prisoner's_ diplomat." Warren said sharply, waiting for any sign that he, or Sam who waited outside, might attack. The Kook shrugged instead, tucking his book to his right side by his hip. "Why should I listen to what you have to say, Kook?" He bit out his villainous name, saw his left eye twitch under the heavy white paint. Instead he smiled quietly.

"Please, call me Karl." He said, sitting a bit straighter. "There is a phone in the farmhouse, just down the road. You may go now, use it to phone the authorities." Warren had already begun to turn on his heel. "But should you do this, you will never know the information I have to tell you." Warren continued undaunted toward the tall doors. "You won't know the plot. Don't you want all the loose ends tied up?" Warren slowed. Eventually to a halt, within arms reach of the latch handle. Loose ends. Plot. Sam. Kook. His father...

A peel of thunder cracked outside. Warren turned.

"Say what you have to say."

"It is, as I said, a long story."

"Then I hope you talk fast." The Kook let out a deep, hearty laugh.

"I know you might not take it as a compliment just yet, but you are undoubtably your father's son." Warren winced. "When I first came to meet him seven years ago, why, you two could be brothers. You were young, you may not remember, but he was... shall we say concise, with his words. Impatient."

"A monster." Warren snarled. The Kook made a steeple with his hands together, his elbows resting on the armchair.

"Perhaps. He'd been encarcerated two years by then, and prison, even superhuman prison, tends to break the spirit." His eyes flashed a moment, but that could have been lightning in the window. "You've had quite a turn of bad luck, boy. First your father, arrested, then your mother leaves unceremoniously as you are on the cusp of adulthood-"

"Get on with it." Warren cut in bitterly. The Kook nodded, bowing his head almost to his hands.

"Where to start. I suppose I should gloss over my seven years spent with your father." Warren didn't move a muscle. "Yes, in the beginning, we were both very angry, bitter men. He more so than I, I had just been moved from isolation when we met, having been captured four years before. Isolation smothers some tirades of the body." He scratched at his wrist, Warren noticed there was a bracelet just like the one his father had been issued when first he arrived at the institution. "Oddly enough, our first ties, the beginning of our bond, came from the simple fact that we both had sons." His eyes twinkled. "Yes, we both had sons the same age that we left on the outside, and whom we wondered about often." Warren let out a disbelieving spell of breath. "It's true, you may be skeptical, but not a day goes by that you don't come up in _some_ conversation."

"Is any of this supposed to fascinate me?" Warren asked, wondering if prolonging the call to the police was wise. The Kook took a deep breath, but did not rebuke the young man.

"My son visits me once a week. Every week." The Kook said deeply. "He has been a savior of sorts. I have done terrible things, so I don't believe I have deserved so wonderful a son. But he will not leave me alone, as many times as I have told him to. I think your father was always jealous of this. As much as he speaks of you, he sees nothing at all."

"He-"

"Please, Warren, I'm not saying that you are at fault for not forgiving your father. It is not in all of us, this easy forgiveness Samuel possesses." Warren still scowled, leading The Kook to sigh again. "The point is, he yearns for this relationship I have with my son. Perhaps that is why he began to strip away the hostile young villain he was and make headway toward redemption." Warren opened his mouth, The Kook spoke over him. "You deny that he has tried to behave?"

"Just because he says something, doesn't mean anything." Warren countered, clenching his fists at his side. "I think you being here proves that."

"You're getting ahead of me. Just wait." The Kook said waving dismissively. "Boys always think they know everything. For instance, did you know that he has been interviewed for parole _five_ times?" Warren's mouth went a bit slack. For a few moments he tried to force his voice up, but instead he just shook his head. "Denied. All five times. For no reason."

"There had to be a reason." His voice suddenly shooting up his throat powerfully. The Kook looked disheartened.

"Indeed, in a perfect world there would be, but alas there was not." He drummed his fingers on his bracelet, a ting of metal every time his index fingernail hit it. "He is a model prisoner, if that is any such consolation. To bore you with unimportant details, there is an ex-guard on the panel who has long held a grudge against your father. When he was younger, more reckless and hopeless, he once threw his soup bowl at this gentleman. It was only once, and no where near the sort of violence other inmates have caused. But this man, feeling humiliated because he was too small to punish your father physically, has since used his new position to keep him inprisoned." The Kook coughed loudly, just once, but his hand flew to his throat. "Sam! Samuel!"

No sooner had he called for him, but Sam was through the doors, kneeling at his side, a jug of milk in his grip. His father drank greedily, while Sam muttered reassurances. Warren felt strange. Like he had risen out of his body. The Kook and his son. Behaving like any other family. It made Warren's mind grind uncomfortably.

"My apologies, I'm not well." The lush voice brought him back into his body and he realized that Sam was once again moving toward the door. But Warren wanted some kind of answer, and since this old man was determined to draw it out, he had to wring it from his former rival.

"Tell me what's going on? You've been doing...what? For your father?" Then a horrible thought occurred to him. Something so gut-renchingly terrible, it made his chest clench, like his heart had stopped. "Is... Annie involved?" Sam's eyes flew to meet his own stormy ones. "Is she?! Is she fucking in on this?!"

The Kook looked completely confused by this mention of a third party, but Sam had the grace to turn beet red. He looked over his straight shoulder at his father, then back to Warren's horror stricken face.

"Spit it out, Abercrombie boy! Was she invol-"

"No." He answered loudly, meeting his eye resolutely. "No, I..." He groaned in frustration. "I was using Annie... to get close to you." Warren blinked. "I knew you two were at school together, so I just sort of got in contact with her again. But she doesn't know anything." Anger flared in Warren's face. Annie, his Annie, was used. For some twisted manic plot. No matter what this ragtag twosome wanted him to believe, if something had gone south... if she had been pulled into this and endangered... With a rush of hot blood, his hand shot up, grasping the front of Sam's shirt firmly.

"All this is my doing." Warren spun his furious look on the old clown faced villain. His already clenched fist itched to make contact with a jaw. "I instructed Sam to keep an eye on you and inform me of your doings." He then looked into his son's face. "Anyone hurt by his action is my fault entirely." Sam turned, did not look into the face of his father. He looked repulsed by his own actions, even. Warren's grip loosened slightly.

"She was never in any danger. I didn't know what else to do. You have to understand, I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to help my dad." Warren's grip tightened again.

"Warren, let him go for now." As if by some invisible force, he did as he was told. "Enough explanations from you Samuel, please, just a little longer and we will be done." Once again, Sam was dismissed and left them in solitude in the creaking, heaving barn, rubbing the spot where Warren's hand had just been.

"Why did you have him tail me?" Warren demanded, this time taking a few steps closer to him. The revelation that Annie had been put in danger fueled the urgency of being told the petty details of this ill-begotten plan. The Kook cleared his throat.

"I had to know what you were like. I needed the information to give to your father. There was no other way for him to know much about you beyond your tenth birthday. If you fear that he has hurt this girl, I assure you that my son would never." As if this was enough time spent dwelling on Annie and Sam's involvement, The Kook made a curt nod, signalling that Warren must accept it. He took a sip from the milk jug again and smacked his lips. "Ah, fresh milk. I don't think I've imagined anything could taste so wonderful." He wiped his mouth with a yellowing hankerchief that was tucked in his jacket pocket.

"You said something about a _plot_." Warren prompted, now completely hooked by this unveiling of secrets.

"Yes. The scheme." The Kook said with a chuckle, his mouth creating deep lines in his white mask. "Your father and I, after years together, became allies. Allies became friends. Firm friends eventually. I think that once your mother ended her visits, he was quite lonely and I was his lifeline. Instead of being flattered, I began to worry. And last fall I was dealt some news that magnified my fears for his loneliness and sanity within that place."

"News...?"

"When I said that I was ill, I was not referring to a cold, my boy." He scratched at his unkempt hair. "It appears that soon I'll be under earthy soil, and finally the Devil will have me." Warren felt a pang of sympathy, had to remind himself this was a homicidal killer who deserved whatever he got.

"So my dad helped you escape so you can finish on the outside." Warren said crudely. The Kook smiled.

"No. I escaped so that he could get his parole." Warren's eyebrows furrowed together, so the man continued, shifting to uncross his legs. "My escape is quite without selfish cause. Yes, there is my step-son, but my wife is long dead, my old friends have abandoned me completely, and I need nothing just as nothing needs me."

"I don't understand." Warren said plainly, moving even closer, close enough to reach out even. "You escape. My dad goes free. Call me crazy, but you've missed a step." The Kook laughed, again with the rhobustness probably more fitting of an opera singer.

"My escape has been met with much fear and fodder for the news." Warren nodded imperceptiably. "I am a menace. It is imperative that I be returned to my holding cell." He seemed to be greatly enjoying this picture that had been painted of him. "My evil deeds of the past are indeed reprehensible. Though embellished." He added, raising his index finger as a professor would. "I have killed, but not so many that I could not count them on one hand." He waved the outstretched hand. "I am, however, no longer much threat."

"You expect me to buy that."

"Why should I lie? I'm old, boy, dying. Prison did make me bitter, but after the years, that anger seeped out of me. I am zapped of strength and ill will."

"So, what? You went all zen in prison and now you're a good citizen?"

"Not exactly. I did steal some poor boy's bike and left it in a watery ditch somewhere." Warren continued to frown, indicating he wasn't amused. "Believe what you like. Since my escape that is my only dasterdly deed." He cleared his throat, stretched his arms in front of him tiredly. "This whole escape was just to ensure that when I am gone, your father does not rot away in that cell alone."

"So why would you help him?" Warren asked suspiciously. "And don't say because he's a good man, since that doesn't mean much to me." The Kook regarded him wearily, like he was a petulant child who refused to listen. He dabbed at his mouth with his hankerchief, pondering for a moment how to explain.

"He was reluctant to it at first." He began, smirking. "Apparently your last visit had quite the effect on him. He's been determined to turn over a new leaf for years, but I hadn't believed he would sacrifice a stab at freedom to play the law abiding man." His eyebrows wavered before knitting together, making his face wrinkle in the caked on makeup. "It took much convincing, yes it did. However he was unwavering until he thought of your mother's departure. His resolve weakened. As I told you, I am not long for this world, perhaps a year or two. My life is done, finished. But with its demise, comes a chance for your father's life to begin again. A phoenix's rebirth." His eyes seemed to shine whenever such poetic metaphors occurred. "He begrudgingly agreed to follow my plan."

"Help you escape and then turn you in." Warren elaborated, having guessed what the plot entailed, feeling an uncomfortable itch begin in his palms. Karl shook his head.

"He did nothing to aid my departure from that prison." He said snidely. "All lies, put forth by other petty inmates to reporters who simply want a story. His only part in this scheme of mine is coming to fruition as we speak." Warren's confusion was clearly observed by the sitting man. "At this very moment, I think, he is being led into an interrogation room, where he will offer to cooperate, feigning ignorance as to my specific whereabouts, but will give them a few locations that I had spoken of. One of those places, is this very farm."

"But...why?"

"Helping to obtain my arrest appears very favourable when considering parole."

Warren's head was reeling. All these things, these people he'd met fleetingly, seemed like random, novel events. However they all culminated in this plot to free his father. His father. Free. And a straight laced man now? It seemed far fetched. Warren tried to rub out the memory of how he'd almost been convinced of it his last visit to the prison.

"I suppose this really is a lot to take in at once, but I'm afraid soon I'll no longer be at liberty to tell you what you deserve to know." Though he was speaking of being incarcerated again, he seemed nonchalant, even at peace with himself. Warren shook with the knowledge he'd just ingested.

"You don't care that you're going back in?" He asked shakily. The Kook guffawed.

"I've done the right thing. I have gotten my affairs in order. I was free for a time, I have been granted the gift of being with Samuel again. I have given a friend back his life, and I hope, his son. What should I feel? Sorrow? Fear, about my impending, natural death? No, I think that if I do go on, even into the depths of hell, I will keep a smile I have earned with this one good deed I have done." His voice fit well with all the poetics he spoke in, but Warren couldn't stop his head from buzzing. Was this really happening? His father out of prison. But what was he meant to feel?

"You're conflicted." The Kook stated. Warren licked his lips, his eyes scanning the impossibly foreign face of a derelict clown staring back at him.

"Look, Koo-"

"Karl. Please. Grant me that _one_ dignity."

"Karl." He said it harshly, as if he were being made to do something he really would rather not. "What exactly does he expect?" The eyebrows rose high, stretching the black circles skyward with them.

"Expect?" He repeated. "I'm not sure his expectations are sky high, Warren. He does hope, I think, that you will give him some sort of chance. He's no fool. He's aware you don't trust or even _like _him." Warren felt his chest tighten. "But you don't know him now. And even if you don't want to be father and son, at least grant him a chance to try to earn your respect. As a friend."

The word 'respect' had definitely resonated from his flesh and blood, locked behind a power proof window, spoken shakily through a phone not so long ago.

"I don't even know him."

The Kook nodded, a pained expression still visible through the makeup he wore. He was regarding Warren with sympathy, perhaps even pity. Warren felt himself go rigid. Those were emotions he hated to be on the receiving end of. Feeling the aura of defiance once again enflame, seeing Warren begin to replace his well contstructed barriers, the Kook decided a different tactic was needed.

"He enjoys reading." It was a meager piece of information but Warren felt his heart thump wildly as it was given. "He is perhaps one of the most well read individuals I have encountered, and if I may parade my ego, that is saying something." The twinkle shone once again in black eyes. "He is loyal, but will not place himself knowingly in conflicts. He's known to brood and the occasional fiery outburst but otherwise is quite soft spoken."

"Sounds like you've confused him with someone else."

"I hope not, otherwise this is a very costly error." Karl managed a weakened smile. "He has quite the taste for theater, something I've been led to believe has rooted itself in him since his days at your school." Warren rolled his eyes at the mortifying photo of his father in an old yearbook, remembering that this was indeed the case. "Ah, you see. You're displaying quite a typical teenage trait. Embarassment of a parent." He chuckled, and Warren squirmed. "His favourite at meal hall was always pizza. It comes around once a month, but he would be salivating the whole week prior. He even pilfered an extra slice from time to time. His one transgression from the abiding prisoner." Again he chortled, as if remembering an old friend from his college days, not someone he was incarcerated with. "He only has a few possessions, one a picture of you with your mother. A most unsightly thing. You had a bowl cut." Warren bit his cheek, like he did whenever an aunt said something of this variety. "He cherishes it none the less..."

"Is all this supposed to make me want to welcome him with open arms?" Warren interrupted, not quite sure of what he felt. His head and heart were at odds on this particular subject. Karl shrugged in response.

"That is your choice." He said simply. "We all have choices. We can keep the ones we love, or who love us at bay. The question is, does that make any party involved happier?" Warren seemed to chew this over in his mind, minutes passing he was quite unaware of. The Kook let out a long sigh, finally coaxing him back to reality.

"Well. Not to seem an ungrateful host, but you should probably be on your way. I have no way of knowing when the police will storm this area, but it will not reflect well on your father if you are found in my company." He didn't rise from the seat but held out his hand toward Warren. "I hope that what I've told you will help. If not, at least I hope you've gained some clarity from it." Warren shook his hand, but not long because he didn't want to betray just how unsure of his character he was. A noise at the door signalled Sam had reentered. Warren shook his hand as well, maybe because he respected his going out on a shaky limb for his father.

"You think you could give me a ride?" Warren asked under his breath. Sam smiled but shook his head.

"I want to be here, with him. Until the end."

Warren moved away, wanting to be miles from the barn when the authorities, maybe even Stronghold's father, showed up. "Warren." He closed his eyes but halted to listen to The Kook's parting words. "He is your father. But _you_ are the strong one. You are a good man." Unsure of whether being declared a 'good man' by a convict was something to consider, Warren just headed out the door before jogging as far from the indistinct farm as possible.

Half an hour later, as he listened to the chorus of cheering crowds in the city while sitting in the back of a cab, Warren knew Karl had been recaptured.


	25. Pear Shaped Truths

_**Fade**_

_Two people are fading, in two very different ways._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue it'll make me cry!

**Pear Shaped Truths**

It was a week before the camera crews and news stations finally vacated the farmland, leaving all kinds of litter and muddy tire tracks in the fields. Farmer Gonthier had a fit, was even trying to sue for damages to his property. Warren had laid low while the media hounds sniffed out any story they could, whether it was relevant or not. They had harrassed Sam mercilessly, shoved lenses in his face and invaded his life. Warren decided to avoid any such treatment; sure his relation to Baron Battle was still a well kept secret, but he wasn't going to be caught off guard by some sleuthing reporter. He stayed with Will and his parents again. He felt like he'd been pinging between the two homes; felt horrible for intruding on their right angle life but always for some reason being chased from his own house just as he was settling back in. There was a certain jovial tone in the home at the recent events. Warren did his best to abide the euphoric aura, but ignored Mrs. Stronghold's pleas for him to go back to school. He had relented enough to agree to take the final exams and finish the last week though.

Walking up the dusty boulevard snuck up on him. At first, he'd just gone from a walk, telling Will not to wait up. He didn't notice the suburbs blend into downtown and eventually fade into countryside. But here he was, two hours walk from home, travelling up the roadway toward the yellow barn in the distance. He hadn't been back since, he didn't know why his feet carried him this way. Maybe he was curious. Of what, he didn't know.

The landscape gave way to taller stalks of grass and a delapetated wooden fence began, lining the boundaries of the land. Further along, a lone figure was seated on the top spindly fence limb. Warren wondered if the wood would crack, but seeing who it was, so perilously perched, he hoped it would hold strong. The SUV was parked farther down, glinting in the sun that broke through the sparse cloud canopy. She didn't even hear him come up behind her. She nearly keeled over when he hopped the fencing to stand beside her.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She reprimanded, one hand raised to her chest. He grinned despite himself.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is out here for an unaccompanied lady?" He retorted. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the tip." She rubbed where her heart lay, trying to calm it from the scare. Or perhaps the heavy thud of it was a result of seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sight seeing. What about you?"

"Technically? Visiting family friends up the road. I'm out getting soda. Can't you tell?" She deadpanned, then brushed a dead blade of grass from his shoulder. His eyes didn't leave her face. Realizing that what she had just done was a tender gesture, reserved for girlfriends and boyfriends, she recoiled and focused her attention on the landscape. Warren, however, having not seen her in what felt like months, let his eyes rake over her entirety, taking in every detail. Her loose white tank top, the ruffled blue skirt sitting just above her curved knees, the way her long, piano perfect fingers drummed by her side. Her hair tickled his shoulder, blowing in a sudden gust of wind, an unraveling gilded spool. He could have gone on but her voice piped up. "It's nice out here."

"If you like cows and escaped convicts."

"It was on the news for days and I still can't believe it." She said almost wistfully, pointing at the police tape that still flapped from the barn door. The rays from the sun became less bright as one of the seemingly placid clouds drifted into its path. The light sky remained, though now a few drops fell. They ignored it. "Even being here, this just doesn't seem real."

"Wait until your first fight with a supervillain. It's a trip."

"I tried calling you. All last week." He finally looked at her, sitting perched atop the rough wooden log. "But you never pick up your phone." He felt his stomach turn at the sound of her voice; like he'd rejected her and she didn't blame him.

"I was with the Strongholds a lot." He knew that didn't totally explain his absence. "And the prison. They wanted to talk to me. The parole board, I mean. Of course, I didn't get through the door before they told me they didn't need me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and let him see her face more fully. It was then that he realized it had become more angular, her round cheeks noticably thinner. The guilty squirm twisted painfully.

"I heard, your father's being released."

"That's what they say."

"You haven't spoken to him?"

"For a minute." She saw his jaw tick before a self aware smile crossed briefly on his face. "Layla made me."

"Sure." The miniscule raindrops began to taper off.

"I was here before. I spoke with The Kook."

"Sam told me." This tidbit did surprise him. Warren's head dipped to the side, scanning her face for any perturbed emotion. He saw none, but she had noticed his gaze so she shrugged. "He told me everything. Last night." Warren knew it was stupid, but his old jealousy made a blip, even though Sam had confessed he never had any genuine interest in Annie.

"You don't care that he lied?" He was surprised he'd confessed to that much. It was a week overdue, but he supposed being the bearer of bad news to a soul like her was something that needed psyching up. She shrugged a second time. Raindrops sprinkled across the sea of green in front of them. The drops were so light they barely felt them on their own skin.

"I was a bit upset when he first told me. I guess..." She sighed. "He looked so upset, about his father..." Warren knew what she meant. He had, himself, felt pangs of guilt watching how Sam obediantly helped his father with his plan, even though it meant losing him forever. Here he had given up his father whom he loved, so that the shadow of Baron Battle would be returned to a stranger of a son. "He told me you two talked for close to an hour."

"It didn't feel that long." Warren answered nonchalantly. Annie looked surprised.

"You're dealing with all this remarkably well." She said, swinging her legs to wake them up. "When Sam came clean about everything, about how he was trying to spy on you, I was shocked he wasn't in a body cast." It was Warren's turn to shrug.

"I feel bad for him too. As strange as it sounds, The Kook wasn't what I thought he'd be like. In a warped way, I can see why Sam loves him." Warren kicked a stone out from under the fence. "He just had this voice and this way of talking to you... everything he said made me believe him, even if at first I didn't want to." Annie nodded, listening intently to this recount. Her left flip flop slipped from her foot, but the legs continued to swing. "When I was leaving, he stopped me. He said I was strong..."

"True."

"That I was a good man."

"Also true." Annie said, turning to look at his pensieve face with a miniature smile. They looked away simultaneously. The sun showers had ceased, but Warren looked to the east and saw more ominous clouds hang over a piece of Maxville. The dew and fresh light rain on the grassy fields in this country field smelled like the streets when mowed clippings were being collected. He wished feebly that the villainous clouds would stay away.

"I'm sorry." He was caught off guard by this impromptu apology.

"Why?"

"For the Sam thing. I mean, if I had known that he was using me to get to you for The Kook..." She shook her head, looking like she really did feel like an idiot. "I tried to remember... whenever I would talk about you, I can't remember if there was anything he did that would have tipped me off..." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't. I didn't know either." To be honest, it was a genius ruse. Use the girl to get to the guy, and everyone will think it's all about the girl. Simple but genius. Then he realized what she'd said and quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, you... talked about me with him?" Annie didn't look at all surprised by this question, merely smiled at his undaunted, mammoth ego.

"At first just because he asked who my ogre friend was." She teased lightly. "But... well, after that night..." He knew she meant the night he'd come to her door and Warren had scared him off. "...he called me after and said that he wanted to stay friends. I felt bad, blowing him off so I agreed."

"He kept asking about me."

"Nope, at that point, I pretty much gave the information up freely." She said giving him a sweet apologetic look. "Some superhero I'll make." She said with an eyeroll. "Dating The Kook's son and not even knowing it."

"It's the stuff great Batman comics are made of." He joked, trying to alleviate her guilt. She laughed loudly, which was enough. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry too." Gold locks twirled as her head spun in his direction.

"For what?"

"For... you know. All the times I've hurt you. More times than I'd've liked." She seemed to squirm uncomfortably but didn't interrupt. Her legs began swinging again, the right flip flop joining its twin on the ground, but he was keenly aware of her gaze. "I know that I'm a little screwed up-" She opened her mouth angrily, prepared to resume their argument from weeks before, "-not the way I thought I was before. I know now that I was holding onto some baggage..." She now looked surprised at his insight. "I'm a miserable bastard sometimes, but everyone keeps saying that I deserve a little happiness and as much as I hate going with the group... I'm starting to believe it." She blinked.

"You... are?"

"It's not going to be overnight." He said realistically. "But I'm trying to get over this. I thought about it a lot the past few weeks. Who knows, maybe this happiness thing is worth taking a crack at..." Truth be told, the climactic epiphany had dawned on him whilst he was in the cab, speeding away from Sam and Karl. Karl's parting words; keeping people you love at bay, would it really appease anyone?

"When did this sink in?" She asked, still genuinely aghast at this revelation he'd had. He shrugged, nudging one of her sandals with the toe of his worn work boot.

"Maybe it was The Kook. Maybe Sam, maybe Will... you..." He met her eyes and the shock that blazed in them was so profound he felt a bit smug at having been the cause of it. "To be honest, I don't know the specifics. I'll just try it, see where it goes." She nodded, finally closing her mouth.

"Well, that's good, really, really good Warren." She said it in a strange voice that suggested there was more to what she was thinking besides her approval. She rubbed her arm, her hand bumping against her watch awkwardly. She looked at the time piece and bit her lip. "I... I better be getting back to the house. It's taking a long time to get that cola and Perry will be fitting if I leave him with that family too long alone." Warren smiled and nodded, staring at the ground. She hopped down from her perch and dusted off her bottom, for lack of anything to say.

"I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." He offered awkwardly, holding her elbow while she balanced to put her sandals back on. Her head rose and she blinked, as if noticing for the first time that they went to the same high school. She blushed but nodded.

"Yeah. One more week. Then grad." She said, beginning to walk toward where her car sat parked on the dirt road. He walked beside her. He didn't know if she minded.

"Grad? I'm more worried about Prom..." The freshman year joke hung tangible in the damp air, so she forced a chuckle.

"I'll take your word for it." A month ago, Annie had hoped they'd be at Prom together. She hadn't thought on it long, just long enough to envision him in a tux, her in a nondescript gown, the two of them happy. Well, at least now he would be. Just not with her.

"You're going to Italy with Ethan, right?" Warren's deep voice broke apart the dreamy visions of streamers and punch bowls. She tensed. Had she told him that? When could she have? Damn Layla and her big mouth.

"Yeah." Annie admitted quietly, hesitantly. He nodded but tried to keep the frown that he felt deep down from exposing itself.

"Well, be careful." He winked, trying to seem nonchalant. "Don't do anything I'd do."

She let out something between a 'hmmm' and a laugh. They walked the rest of the way in silence, the only interaction when he carried her across the ditch to the road. Again she blushed, looking embarrassed. He felt that gut rolling sickness give a tight tug and wondered what it would do come graduation, when he said goodbye for real.

"Thanks." She muttered, walking around the car to the driver's side. She cast him one more look over her shoulder, and Warren thought he saw something flash across her face, but before he could identify it she'd moved behind the tinted windows. She waved before driving away, but it left him empty. Everything about this meeting left him empty.

He took a last, fleeting look at the barn and farmhouse before beginning to walk parallel the road. He hopped the fence, but caught his sleeve on a splinter, ripping the sleeve, causing him to curse a blue streak. If possible, things were looking like they would continue downhill; the black wall of clouds was pushing into the country, and he really was not in the mood to be drenched while walking the two hours home. He felt the road's previous dust become more muddy, and wondered if anything could go smoothly for him that day. Or maybe it was fitting. He had just lost her, for good this time, effectively crushing that hint of hope he had at her forgiving him. Maybe this was the kind of weather a moment like that deserved. Had he told her wrong? Had the words not come out the right way? All the things he had said, he'd felt sure she'd be able to see that it was, essentially, all for her. But they'd just been awkward, even when he could see the shadow squirm within her that used to be that witty, quirky vixen he'd fallen so hard for. Annie, the thing he had finally come to terms with as the thing he wanted most in the world, was within reach, but when he'd cast out his hand, it fell short. He blamed his well known inability to verbally emote; sure he'd decided to change, but he had a long way to go before he'd become the poetry spitting Casanova she apparently needed him to be.

He looked to his right, saw the shortcut he'd taken through some empty fields and headed toward it. He pushed the gate of a rickety fence, but the diseased metal just snapped and he was left holding the piece of hinged metal. He looked at it incredulously before tossing it aside. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, grumbling as he walked on the squishing grass. He didn't hear the honking of a car behind him.

I finally decide to take her advice, and it's too late. Why should she believe me when I say I get it now? All the shit I put her through, I'm surprised she can even look at me. The Kook's words were steadily streaming through his conciousness: _You're a good man._ He didn't feel like a good man. How could he be, when he felt so incomplete?

"WARREN!" The high pitched call finally drew his attention outward, back into the world. He hadn't noticed the rain thundering down, making his clothes stick like a second skin, or that he had stopped travelling the path. Now, he barely had time to marvel at his absorbtion in his thoughts, not with Annie running break neck speed toward him in the pouring rain.

"Annie?" He breathed, more to himself, since there was no way she could hear him over the water pelting down from the opened heavens. She got within a few metres of him, they both faced each other, and he felt the emptiness evaporate.

"What you said," she yelled over the hammering of the rain, her voice almost out of breath, "did you mean it? Are you really going to cut out this ridiculous idea that you should never get what you want?" Her chest was heaving beneath her now sheer tank top, whether from the running or a rush of emotion was unreadable.

"Annie-"

"Because it doesn't have to be never. It's okay to sometimes be angry or moody. I know you're never going to stop brooding and I don't want you to. Just find whatever the hell it is that's going to finally make you happy and don't throw it-" She didn't have a chance to finish. Her words were trapped in her throat as he pushed her mouth firmly against his own, his hands grasping her shoulders tightly as he held her there. When he drew back, she could only sputter. His grip tightened so she could wrestle away. Not that she was trying to.

"It's you. _You know it's you_." At seeing the flash in her eyes, the admittance in them, his straight white teeth broke into a smile. "And I really did mean it. I do mean it. I can't go back now." He was speaking quickly, almost incoherent little fragments, but it passionate, totally consuming. "I'm done being an idiot, I swear." He said all this, as he pushed her drenched tangles out of her face. "I'm going to change, I'll do whatever it takes, if you'll just forgive me for being such a jerk." She had her eyes closed, but the feel of all the rain rushing over her face as his hands continued to try and smooth away her hair made her smile radiate over her whole face. She was nodding her head and he felt the waves of relief and pure joy run all over his bones. He pulled Annie closer so that he could kiss her forehead roughly and just feel her own thin arms encircle his middle. "I'll do better, if you let me. I'll never hurt you again, I promise. That's if... if you still want to..." She leaned away, fixing him with a comically exasperated look. He thought... she didn't...

"I thought you said you were done being an idiot." She asked in a gravelly voice. His eyebrows shot up. Then they both grinned widely before she launched herself into his arms again and sealed her lips over his rain soaked ones, feeling their slippery limbs entangle perfectly once more.

Just by admitting these things to her, he'd already changed. He was no longer that self-loathing thug, only Warren, still ornery and intimidating but with a great redeeming feature. He could let her care about him now.

"Warren." She murmured against his cheek when he had finally given her the chance to breathe. "I have something I wanted to show you." He nuzzled her forehead, her wet bangs clinging to his nose.

"Anything."

"Come with me."


End file.
